The Fox and the Hound REVISED
by sageof6way
Summary: The revised and Betad version of my popular Fox and the hound thanks to SungalassesSkull. Same story line just more detal. Might add a lemon if I don't get scared of the moderator new beta Mira-chan88
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge by dracohalo117

I DON'T OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Chapter 1 Denial and new sensei

It was right after the first round of the chunin exams; a blond boy dressed in orange was searching the hospital until he finally found, the person he was looking for, a silver haired man with his headband over his left eye and a mask covering his mouth. The man was reading the latest installment of the Icha Icha series.

"Kakashi-sensei can you train me for the finals?" asked the blond ninja excitedly.

The man turned his head away from his porn "sorry Naruto; I'm training Sasuke for the finals because he is fighting a dangerous enemy who has a chance of killing him," said the copy ninja in a happy voice and his eye shaped in a U.

Naruto looked shocked and betrayed "can you at least give me a scroll on a jutsu or anything at all that would in some way better myself?" asked the genin.

The man shakes his head in negative "Sasuke needs it more and he has a better chance of victory and making chunin," stated Kakashi.

Naruto started to shake and clenches his fists "fine don't train me, you favorites playing sensei," he said with venom in his voice before the blond turned around and storms out of the hospital. The silver haired man just shrugged and went back to reading his novel and giggled a bit.

Hana was wandering around the village and came to the edge of a training ground where she heard grunting and smashing.

"_Wonder who that is_?" she thought to herself as she walked to the training ground. She hid herself in the trees and was surprised to see Naruto training by boxing a tree, his hands were already bloody from the multiple impacts.

Hana continued to watch "_I can tell he has something to prove, but what_?" she thought. Naruto finished punching the tree then formed the ram, serpent and tiger seals "Shadow clone jutsu!" he shouted as thirty clones surrounded him.

Hana's interest peaked at this new development "_he's not even tired after that little exercise and creating 30 clones. Not to mention that was a B rank kinjutsu_," she thought as she saw the clones attack the original.

Hana kept watch in amazement as Naruto takes a beating, but kept on fighting. Hana looked on as the blond took on his clones and thought, "_this is kid could easily become a power house if trained properly_."

After dispelling the last clone with a punch, Naruto passed out from the exhaustion of his work out. Hana appeared next to his body and checked him over "_beside the injuries he's fine. He's just tired… and malnourished? That's odd, but I'll have to put that thought aside for now,_" she thought as she placed her hands over the boy's injuries and started to heal them.

A familiar green glow enveloped her hands and after a few moments her patient's hand caught her wrist, catching the medic nin off guard "who are you?" he asked cautiously as his eyes slowly opened.

Hana was shocked "my name is Inuzuka Hana," she said as Naruto grunted.

The blond recognized the surname "any relation to Inuzuka Kiba?" he asked.

"He is my brother."

"Can I get you name?" she asked politely.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

She thinks for a moment "Naruto… Naruto… wait were you the Naruto that beat my brother in the chunin exams?"

"Yes I beat him," said Naruto.

"Can you let go of my wrist now? I kind of need it back and I won't hurt you, promise," she said.

Naruto reluctantly let go and sat up "can you tell me why I'm not in as much pain as I was before I was unconscious?" asked Naruto.

Hana smiled "I was able to heal some of your wounds and I must say I am impressed by your endurance to take any type of punishment and keep fighting."

Naruto looked at her "I have to go and get ready for more training," he said as he got up.

Hana frowned and pulled him back down "no you don't'; I am going to heal you first so you don't die from chakra depletion," she stated.

Naruto snorts "why do you care?" he asked causing Hana's mouth to open in shock "what do you mean; it's because I am a medic and that means that I can't watch someone die in front of me!" she yelled.

"Very well, if you don't mind," said Naruto as he lies down. Hana's hand glow green and put it over Naruto injuries and they slowly heal.

Naruto gets up "thanks I have to train now," he said.

Hana stood up "don't you have a sensei that's supposed to be teaching you?"

Naruto snorts "my 'sensei' would rather play favorites with the Sasuke-teme," he said the word sensei with venom in his voice.

Hana looks at him curiously "who's your sensei?" she asked.

"Hatake Kakashi," said Naruto

"How about a wager," said Hana

Naruto looked at her "what do you mean?" he asked.

Hana sighed "one on one; if you manage to land one clean hit on me I will train you for the exams, if you fail you must clean all of the Inuzuka kennels," she said

Naruto smiled "I accept. I need a teacher anyway so how long should we fight?" he asked

Hana smiled "two hours and I won't use my partners okay."

"Partners?" asked the blond

Hana simply pointed at three dogs, several times larger than Akamaru, looking at the two of them over from the bushes with her thumb.

"Oh," said the blond as the two of them got into similar stances.

Hana frowned "wait" she said putting her hand up in a halting gesture. "Who taught you that stance?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto was confused "I was able to mimic Kiba's stance a little," he said nervously making Hana sighed then smiled "you may be a genius to be able to copy my clan's fighting stance so closely," she said. Realization hit Naruto as his eyes widened "sorry sorry sorry I didn't know that that stance was so important. If I had known… sorry!" he said waving his hands around franticly even bowing a few times.

Hana laughed "It's all right, it's interesting that you can mimic a stance this close with very few mistakes," she said as she got into the same stance, but with fewer openings.

Naruto shifted his stance to match Hana's to her amazement "_interesting it has fewer openings, but I can help him develop his own style based off of ours with mother's approval_," she thought.

They both charged at each other.

Naruto punched, but Hana ducked low then knocked the boy's fist upwards by slamming the back of her fist into the blond's wrist. Hana quickly swung her leg at Naruto's head, but the blond avoided it by ducking then the Inuzuka suddenly got lower and brought another kick around with her other leg going for a leg sweep. The blond was swept him off his feet, but Naruto tilted himself in mid air and landed on his hands then he flipped backwards landing on his feet. The blond quickly went through some hand seals "shadow clone jutsu," he said as three clone poofed into existence and surrounded Hana before charging. Hana elbowed one of them in the stomach causing it to disperse, then placed her hands on another clones shoulder before using it as a vaulting horse to spring herself forward to kick and disperse a second clone. The final clone was dispersed after Hana landed and hit it with a claw then she went for the real Naruto. Naruto pulled a kunai out of his pouch and charged her. Hana parried Naruto's consecutive attacks, but she was starting to tire.

"_His stamina is amazing_," she thought as Naruto went for a punch to the chest only for the Inuzuka to block. Hana slashed at Naruto with her claws, but the blond narrowly dodged by moving to the side before his opponent brought another claw down at him. Naruto dodged again by leaping backwards and the Inuzuka went into a defensive stance, waiting for the blond's attack, wanting to conserve energy.

Naruto makes ten more clones and sent them to attack Hana. Hana was starting to struggle to keep a solid defense as she ripped through the clones, creating more and more smoke. When she dispelled six clones and was covered by smoke, the real Naruto joined the fray and managed to land a blow to Hana's chest; Hana let herself fall on her ass to catch her breath.

After a few seconds, Hana got up "well done, I didn't think you would actually be able to hit me. As promised I will train you for the exam," she said.

Naruto smiled "hai, thank you sensei; where should we meet?"

"Meet me back here a 6:00 AM; I need to go get some stuff for your training," she said as Naruto nods and walks off.

At the Inuzuka clan compound

Hana walked in and was greeted by a feral looking woman with fangs and wild brown hair "Hana why are you late? Your shift at the hospital was over four hours ago," she asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Sorry Kaa-san, when I was there I overheard a sensei refusing to train one of his students in favor of another," stated Hana with an edge making Tsume raise an eyebrow.

"Who was the sensei… and student?" asked the older woman. Hana gulped "the sensei was Hatake Kakashi and the student was Uzumaki Naruto," she said causing Tsume's eyes to widen then narrow "explain why this caused you to be late," she demanded.

Well when I saw this I talked to Kakashi and he said some unkind thing about his student; I then went to talk to Kiba and he said that Naruto won partialy by luck and skill on the rest," she said as she took a seat on a nearby chair.

Tsume pulled up a chair herself and sat on it backwards with her arms wresting on the back before she motioned her daughter to continue. "I walked to a training area and saw Naruto training first by punching a tree then sparring with his shadow clones, I think he has untapped potential and is waiting for the right teacher."

Tsume smiled "let me guess you want to train him for the finals correct?" she asked

Hana bowed her head "Hai mother," she responded.

"Very well, you have my permission, under one condition; he will only be allowed to learn clan jutsu if he can beat you one on one with me watching," said the clan matriarch

Hana raised her head "Hai," she said as she stands up from her chair and goes to bed.

Tsume walks to her study and take out a piece of paper on her desk. Tsume stared at a framed picture of the fourth and a red haired woman standing on her desk "_I hope I am making the right decision Minato, Kushina. The civilian council might have forbidden me from adopting him, but he will be trained_," she thought as she starts to write on the paper.

Next day 6 am

Hana was seen walking into the training ground with a bag on her shoulders. The Inuzuka quickly spotted Naruto training with his shadow clones.

"Naruto come here I got something for you," said Hana as she put her bag down. Naruto disperses his clones and walks over to her "what is it sensei?" asked Naruto smiling.

Hana takes out four bands "these are weight bands, put them on your legs and arms; the weight will increase ten pounds for every percent of your total chakra that you put into them. Try it," she said.

Naruto took the bands and put them on "how much chakra should I put into them?" asked Naruto.

"Put about four percent of you chakra into each band. That should make each weight about forty pounds, an excellent place to start," said Hana as Naruto put the required amount in the bands and he crouches suddenly "heavy," he said.

Hana smiles "very good walk or run ten lap around the field just to get used to the bands," she order as Naruto started to walk then started to speed up.

Naruto finished ten laps in twenty minutes and walked over to his temporary sensei.

"Naruto now we're going to do some chakra control exercises; tell me what you have done," she said

"Well Kakashi-sensei taught us the tree walking and Iruka-sensei tried to teach me the leaf exercise, but that was all." as Hana listened, she became more furious at Kakashi's inability to teach all his students properly and let off a motherload of Killing Intent. Naruto found himself greatly frightened and made a mental note to never piss his temporary sensei off.

Hana let go of the killer intent that she was unleashing making the boy sigh in relief "Naruto we're going to work on water walking; it will help your control drastically," she said making the blond curious.

Hana walked to the lake and walked on top of it "first focus chakra in your feet, but the trick is to change the chakra constantly because unlike trees the water moves a little so you have to take that into account."

Naruto focuses chakra to his feet and walked forward towards the water; after about one step he loses control and plummets straight into the lake. Before starting his next attempt Naruto removed his jacket and pants to keep himself from getting weighted down by wet clothes. He continued to try, but he gets nowhere fast. After his tenth attempt Hana motions him to stop "Naruto you did not get very far do you know why?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her "well I have been feeling like something is blocking my chakra even when I was fighting your brother," he said. Hana's eyes narrowed "you should have told me sooner," she said.

"Sorry sensei," he said looked down in shame as Hana walk next to him.

Hana taps her finger on her chin "Let's see… Hokage-sama! He might know what is going on," she said as she grabs on to him and shunshins just outside the Hokage building and the two walk in.

Naruto is glared at by the secretary "that loser and demon spawn isn't allowed here," she said coldly as Naruto puts his head down.

Hana growls "you better watch your tongue miss because he has more courage and heart than you do," she said.

Making the woman back up with the killer intent she unconsciously exerted "let's go Naruto, we have to talk to Lord Hokage," she said as she opens the door.

Inside the office Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was sitting at his desk reading a letter. The man sported a grey goatee and wore a red robe; behind his chair you could see his red hat with the kanji for fire.

He looks up and sees Hana with a wet half naked Naruto "Hana, Naruto; I figured you two would stop by soon, Tsume wrote a letter telling me what occurred and I am glad that Naruto found someone to teach him," stated the leader assuming that Hana was teaching the boy the water walking exercise.

The Third put the letter away "Now what can I do for you?" he asked as Hana stepped up "Hokage-sama I was teaching Naruto water walking, but something is blocking his chakra can you take a look?" she asked.

The Hokage nods and gets out of his seat then rests his hand on Naruto's stomach "Naruto channel some chakra," he said plainly.

Naruto channeled chakra and the seal on his stomach appears which was normal, but then a secondary seal appeared around the first seal which caused the Hokage to narrow his eyes "I see, it's a chakra blocker called five pronged seal," said the old man.

Hana looks on as Sarutobi's five fingers blaze with chakra "this will hurt a little Naruto, but we have release your chakra for your training," he said as he slams his fingers into Naruto's abdomen getting rid of the seal. Naruto falls to the ground in pain as Hana rushes up to him helping him up "how are you feeling Naruto?" she asked worried.

Naruto smiles "great sensei, I think I can try water walking again," he said excitedly as Hana smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The two find themselves at the pond as Naruto continues his training. Hana looked on with pride as her student finally finishes the water walking "well done Naruto," she said.

"I've got some homework for you; I want you to go the library and get a book on katas," she said.

"I can't. They won't let me in; the attendant threatens to call ANBU every time I go in," he said

Hana growls, but calms herself "I will go with you and I will make sure you are allowed in," said the Inuzuka.

Naruto smiles and hugs her "thank you for everything sensei," he said as Hana smiled at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Naruto and Hana went to the library, but was stopped by the attendant "that thing is not allowed in here," growled the clerk.

Hana turned to the woman "you will let my student go in or I will let you explain to Lord Hokage about denying a shinobi entrance to the material," she said with a glare.

The woman clenched her teeth "Enjoy your stay," said the woman forcefully as Hana smiles and walks away.

Naruto grabs several books on Taijutsu styles and chakra control exercises then checks them out "Now Naruto I want you to study those Taijutsu books to see if you can find a stance that suits you; then we will go from there," said Hana.

"Hai, sensei."

Naruto was reading the book and imitating the various katas to get a feel for them.

"_None of these suit me_," he thought as he starts on another one.

The blond grabs a random taijutsu book and looks at it "_Maelstrom Fist_?" he thought.

The boy shrugged "_Might as well_," he thought as he got in the beginners stance and smiled "much easier and it feels right," said Naruto as he tries the Katas

Naruto succeeds and goes to the exercises for chakra control.

"_I guess I can try this one_," he thought as he takes out a kunai and places it on his palm and tries to make it float.

Hana walks up "so did you find a style Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto smiled "yup, it is the maelstrom fist," he said as he stood up and dropped into the styles beginner stance.

"I see you're working on the advanced chakra control exercises," she said.

"Yeah, but it is hard to do," he said

"Well you are doing the advanced chakra control so of course it will be hard," she said with a smile.

"Naruto continues the exercise until he finally finishes it by keeping the kunai floating for ten minutes straight "well done; that is enough for today," she said.

Naruto smiles "thank you sensei," he said.

End

This is a Hana and Naruto pairing; this was a challenge I was given so let me know what you think.

Now Beta'd BY SUNGLASSSKULL. This is the revised story that everyone wanted me to redo. AS THEY SAY YOUR WISH MY COMMAND


	2. Training

DON'T OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up the next morning and smiled "I got a sensei," he said to himself as he got up and dressed for the day. He headed out the door and straight to the training ground where he saw Hana "Hana-Sensei," he said.

"Good morning Naruto; let us begin by finding out you affinity," said Hana as she takes out a piece of paper.

"Now, put some chakra into it," Hana said.

Naruto did as instructed and the paper split in half and both halves got soggy "so you have wind, but you also can use water," said Hana.

"Luckily I am a water user, but I only of know one wind user in all of Konoha," she said holding up one finger.

"The jutsu I am going to show you is D-rank. It is known as Water Style: Water Shotgun," said Hana as she show Naruto the hand seals "water Style: Water Shotgun," she said as a water beam appears, but splits off into five small balls that hit the tree and make it splinter.

Naruto awed at the water style as the smile on his face grew wider "Go ahead try it," Hana said.

Naruto went through hand seals "Water Style: Water Shotgun," he said as a water beam shot forth, but splinters into two water balls instead of five and to make matters worse the force behind both of those water balls paled in comparison to Hana's.

Naruto puts his head down, in obvious depression due to his failure "that was a very good first try," said Hana making Naruto look up at her and perk up.

"Now try adding a little more chakra just when the water forms to spread it out more," she said.

Naruto does it a few more time getting better with each attempt.

"Alright we're going to see how good you are with your Taijutsu style," said Hana.

Naruto got into the Maelstrom Fist and charges his sensei. Hana was very surprised by his speed and form "_he is advancing very well; those academy reports must have been biased or they didn't teach him anything at all_," thought Hana, angry at the Academy Instructors.

An hour later, Hana was sweating and short of breath "_man I might need my partners, if he keeps improving at this rate_," she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

At the office Jiraiya was pissed "why did Danzo and the elders tell me my godson was dead!" shouted a pissed off Sannin.

"I didn't know they did that; I tried to tell you that Naruto was alive through messages, but someone must have intercepted it," said the aged leader.

The toad sage was still angry, but knew it wasn't his old sensei's fault "Who is training him?" asked the Sannin.

"Hana Inuzuka because his real teacher is not and refuses to," said the Hokage.

"Who was his jounin sensei?" asked Jiraiya.

"Kakashi, but he is busy training his other student Sasuke Uchiha. Too busy to even look in Naruto's direction," said the Hokage as a plume of smoke escaped his mouth as he removed his pipe.

"I am going to see my godson and hope that he forgives me," said the Sannin with a growl.

The white haired Sannin disappeared in a Shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx x

Hana and Naruto were sparring when the former sniffed the air, smelling another presence "hold on Naruto." Hana turned around "I smell you," said Hana as the Sannin walks out of the forestry "I need to speak to both of you," he said seriously.

"Yes Lord Jiraiya," said Hana.

The Sannin got on his knees "Naruto; I would understand if you hate me, but I want to tell you I wanted to be there for you because… I was supposed to be you godfather," said the Sannin making Naruto growl.

"I was told you died in the Kyuubi attack by the elders. The Hokage told me that he tried to reach me, but someone intercepted all of his messages. When I found all of this out I was ready to kill them. The elders didn't want me to be with you and give you guidance; I would understand if you never forgive me, but at least let me help you train with your real sensei's permission," said Jiraiya.

"Hatake won't train him and I doubt he would give permission for anyone to train him either. The man doesn't give a damn about Naruto's career as a shinobi," said Hana with hatred in her voice.

"He lost the right to be called Naruto's sensei the moment he turned the boy away. I was talking about the sensei that is willing to train him," said the Sannin making Hana's eyes widen.

"Naruto work on the kunai balancing exercise. I will be back, I need to talk to Jiraiya-sama," she said as Hana and the Sannin disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hana looks around "no one is here," she said.

"I would like to train Naruto during the two weeks before the start of the final rounds of the chunin exams so you'll have two weeks with him before my training," said Jiraiya

"That seems fair," said Hana.

"Now last thing; are you aware of the shadow clone's special ability to transfer knowledge to the user?" asked the Sannin.

Hana eyes widen "I didn't know," she said.

"I am not surprised; you have to be jounin to have that knowledge, but if it will help Naruto I will leave it to you to speed up his training since he has the capacity to use it," said the Sannin.

"I see, this is so he can get more training in a shorter amount of time," said Hana realizing what this meant.

"Naruto should have the final say if he wants me to train him or not," said Jiraiya.

Hana nodded her head "I will ask him. Meet us in two weeks at our training ground," she said.

Jiraiya acknowledges it with a nod and disappears. Hana walks back to where she left Naruto to see him doing water walking and Kunai balancing at the same time.

"Naruto come here now," said Hana.

Naruto drops the kunai and ran across the water to the female Inuzuka "what do you think of Jiraiya?" asked Hana.

"I will forgive him a little since he was tricked, but he should have double checked," said Naruto as he clenched his fist.

"He has offered to train you for the two weeks before the finals and I think you can learn a lot from him," said the Inuzuka.

"Thank you sensei; I think I will take him up on his offer, but first we have a spar to finish," he said as Hana got a feral grin "alright Naruto give me your best, but first" Hana whistled as her three huskies who were resting, perk up and run to their master "This time, I will have my partners with me."

The two charged forward. Hana was dominating the battle up until Naruto knocked out two of the nin-kin. Hana and her other ninken, in a Hana henge, charged forward; one of the Hana's swung its claw at the blond, but Naruto ducked out of the way while the other Hana grabbed Naruto and put him in a full nelson. Naruto kicked at the Hana that was charging him, sending it backwards, before the Hana that was holding him used a suplex and slammed the blond into the ground.

Both had torn cloths as Hana smile "well done let's go to the compound I'll cook you something for your hard work," she said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hana shunshined to the Inuzuka compound and see Tsume there "Hana I see you brought your student over," said the Matriarch.

Naruto bowed "It's good to meet you Tsume-san," said Naruto.

"I see my daughter has installed manners in you Naruto-san," said a grinning Tsume.

"So what do you need Hana?" asked Tsume.

"Naruto been working hard and I thought he might need some nourishment," she said.

She got closer to her mother "we need to talk mother about Naruto," she whispered.

"Naruto-san why don't you visit the training field behind the compound; you can train with Kiba, who is training there to get better," said Tsume.

"Thank you Tsume-sama," he said

She smiles "please call me Tsume and you are welcome anytime here," she said with a smile.

Naruto smiles "thank you for the invite Tsume," said Naruto before running to the training field.

"Hana you wanted to talk to me?" asked the clan head.

"I want to say that Naruto is extremely malnourished; that is one of the reasons I brought him over so he can get soom food in his stomach," said Hana.

The clan head sighed "I figured as much because only one place would serve him and that is the ramen stand," said Tsume.

"I have an idea," said Tsume, as she told Hana her idea.

"Is it possible," Hana asked.

"I am clan head and no one hates the boy in the clan; most have saved him on several occasions from beatings and attacks," said Tsume.

"Why do they hate him?" asked Hana.

"I am sorry that is a secret that will incur the death penalty if I tell," Tsume explained.

"Ask Naruto, he and the Hokage is the only one who can tell you," said the clan head.

"I will," said Hana

"Please, just ask, but don't push it," said Tsume.

"Understood," said Hana

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was currently fighting Kiba "I got to thank your sister for helping me train," said Naruto as he caught a punch from Kiba.

"She is kind to those who need it the most," said Kiba as he lands a punch on Naruto arms.

"Is Akamaru okay?" asked Naruto.

"He is fine just resting after our match; thanks for asking," said Kiba as he is punched in the chest.

"Nice punch," said Tsume as she watched them spar.

"Lunch is ready," she said as both Genin walked inside.

Naruto was amazed at the food laid on the table. There was a salad, but everything else was a wide range of various meats.

"Naruto I have proposition for you," said Tsume.

"What is it Tsume-san?"

"I would like to make you an honorary member of our clan; that way you will be protected from the civilian council,"

"I would love to be a member, but how do you go about making me a member," asked Naruto.

Tsume smiled "Simple, all you have to do is just agree and I will write you down as a member of our clan. You will be able to visit and live here if you want," said Tsume before she took a large bite out of her beef.

Naruto was shocked "I thank you," said the blond as he started to tear up.

Kiba looked perplexed then angry "Why are you crying Naruto? What, is it that bad to be part of our clan?" asked Kiba.

"Kiba!" shouted Tsume making the boy flinch. Kiba looked at his mother expecting her to be angry, but he was instead greeted by a sad expression "He has never had a family in his life and he is always wanted one; this is as close as I can give him a family," said Tsume sadly.

Naruto finished eating and was about to leave "Naruto it's dark; sleep in the compound for tonight," said Tsume.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

The clan head got up from her seat "I will get you some sheets," said Tsume.

"I accept," said Naruto with a bow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Late at night Naruto woke up "can't sleep for some reason," said Naruto as he walks out of the guest room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Tsume was lying in her bed when she heard a shuffling of feet "Kuromaru who's up?" asked the clan head.

"It's your guest; young Uzumaki," said the wolf.

"The pup must be having trouble sleeping," she said.

"You want me to help him?" asked Kuromaru.

Tsume sat up "I'll do it, but I might need your help; I don't think he trusts me enough yet," said the matriarch.

"Not surprising from what happened to the boy," said the wolf.

"Let's talk to him," said Tsume.

The two got up and went to Naruto who was training in the back "that is a lot of clones," said Tsume causing Naruto to turn around.

"Sorry for waking you Tsume-san; I will leave so you can sleep," said Naruto.

"Stay where you are Naruto, you did nothing wrong," said Tsume with a concerned look.

Kuromaru walks up to Naruto and lies down. Naruto looks at the wolf and a shocked Tsume "Naruto pet him; he is giving you a chance," said Tsume

Naruto slowly pets the wolf behind the ear "_he is good_," thought the wolf.

Tsume walks up to Naruto "can't sleep?" asked Tsume

"I rarely sleep due to the attempts to break into my apartment and being attacked; sorry if I woke you," said Naruto.

Kuromaru looks up "young Uzumaki you have nothing to fear from us we will protect you," said the wolf.

"I guess your nin-ken can, correct?" asked Naruto.

"You don't seem surprised," said the Matriarch.

"Hana told me about it so I was prepared, but I was still slightly surprised at actually hearing him speak," said Naruto rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hana told me about your clan and is offering teach me medical ninjutsu to take care of Nin-ken when they get injured with some medical ninjutsu," said Naruto.

"How far are you at that?" said Tsume.

"My chakra can't be used due to the fox; it is poisonous to everything, but me," said Naruto.

"However she's teaching me to mend wounds without chakra along with battlefield first aid," said Naruto.

"I would love to talk if you can't sleep," said Tsume.

"I am fine," said Naruto.

"How about this, a small spar to see where you are," said Tsume.

"And I will not use my nin-ken," she said smirking.

"I guess I can, but you should get some sleep Tsume-san," said Naruto

She looks amused "I am curious at what my daughter has taught you," she said as she gets into a stance.

The two rush each other and start their spar. The battle was brutal for both of them. Kuromaru and Tsume, with the later being decorated with a few cuts walked back inside the compound with Naruto being carried by Kuromaru.

"_She has taught him well to be able to fight me, a clan head, for about twenty minutes in just Taijutsu even though he is a Genin, that is impressive_," she thought.

"Take him to the guest room and I will by bandaging up his wounds," she said.

The wolf carries Naruto back to his room and Tsume gets some medical supplies from the cabinet and walks back to his room and start to cover his wound with gauze and bandages.

Naruto wakes up next morning and flinch from the pain "I have much to learn; that was a fun battle even though it was one sided for the majority of it," he thought.

He walks down and sees Hana sipping coffee "don't you think for a second that those injuries will get you out of training," she said.

Naruto laughed nervously "I guess Tsume told you?" he asked.

"I did, but you put up quite a fight," said the clan head as she walks down with a few bandages covering some of her wound.

"That was a work out despite you losing, my daughter has trained you well," said Tsume

"Thank you for the spar," said Naruto

"Anytime," said Tsume.

Hana gets up "Naruto lets go train your Taijutsu so you can beat me and my mom," said Hana as the two walk out.

End

Btea by Sunglassesskull


	3. The Finals and Invasion

I DON'T OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The Finals and Invasion

It has been two weeks since Naruto was trained by Hana and he learned how to fight and use several water Justus. Hana was standing in front of her student, "Naruto you did great, but now I am having Jiraiya teach you like we agreed," said Hana.

Naruto bowed, "thank you sensei," said Naruto sobbing out of happiness.

The Sannin appears "Naruto, I want to teach you two things that will come in handy," said Jiraiya.

"Thank you Hana-san for giving him more than a sensei," said Jiraiya.

"Naruto, we are going to a different training ground that is more private," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two disappeared and reappeared in the Sannin training ground behind the Hokage tower. "Alright, first I want you to sign a summoning contract for my summoning," said Jiraiya as he took off the Giant scroll.

"Use blood to make it official then do these hand signs, Summoning Jutsu," said Jiraiya as he slams his hands down and a small toad appeared.

Naruto's eyes widen, "cool," he said as he writes his name and goes through the hand seals "summoning jutsu," says Naruto as a small green toad appears with a bread and cap "he summoned Fukusaku," said Jiraiya.

"How did I get summoned? Jiraiya-chan why did you summon me," asked the toad.

"I did not summon you Fukusaku-sama," said the Sannin.

"Then who Jiraiya-chan?" he asks.

"I did, Naruto Uzumaki," said the blond bowing to the summoned toad.

"Is this your first try you tadpole?" asked Fukusaku.

"Yes, it is," said Naruto

The toad gives out a chuckle "impressive, it takes great control to summon me on you first try," he said.

"I will let the others know that you are the new summoner and have passed the test. If that is all I will take my leave," said the toad as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya stands beside Naruto, "very nice. Now you will summon a combat toad," said Jiraiya.

"Any advice on how much chakra to put in?" asked Naruto.

"Just a little more to summon one of the combat toads," said Jiraiya.

Naruto goes through hand seal "summoning Jutsu," he says as a Giant Toad with a sword appears.

"How the hell did he summon Gamabunta," shouted Jiraiya.

"Alright who summoned me? Is it the new guy?" asked Gamabunta.

"Naruto Shunshins from Gamabunta's head to his nose, "can I ask your name great toad," said Naruto trying to be respectful.

"I like you kid. Name is Gamabunta," said the toad.

"I would like to call you if allow me," said Naruto.

"You already passed the test from Fukusaku so you are my minion" said the toad.

'Thank you Gamabunta-sama,' said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto trained for two weeks with Jiraiya until the finals "alright try to keep the two jutsu I taught you hidden till you need it," said the Sannin.

"Yes Ero-Sannin," says Naruto making Jiraiya grumble.

"Knock them dead kid," said Jiraiya.

Naruto shunshins to the middle of the arena facing his opponent, Neji Hyuga.

"You have something to say," says the Hyuga prodigy.

"I do, fate is bull shit. It is just an excuse for those who can't change their situation," says Naruto.

"You have said you have peace but a loser is always a loser and fate has made me the winner," said Neji

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

In the stands Sakura was talking, "Naruto-baka won't win; he probably didn't do an training," she screeches.

Hana growled, "Listen here pinky, just because your sensei decided to train your Uchiha instead of all three of you, I trained Naruto with another ninja and is one of the best anyone can ask for," says Hana.

"Yeah you're just saying that cause you feel sorry for the Baka," says the pink haired girl.

Hana growl but calmed herself "believe what you will, you give kunoichi a bad name," said the Inuzuka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The jounin stands in the middle with his senbons in his mouth had his hands up, "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga begin," says the jounin.

Naruto takes out some pellets and throws them on the ground making smoke appear "now lets see," said Naruto.

"Fight me coward," shouted the Hyuga.

"You are not worth my best unless you can deny that fate decrees everything," says Naruto.

Neji charges forward into the smoke screen only to catch some kunais.

"Water Style: Water Shotgun," says Naruto as he fires the water attack at Neji but splits into 10 water balls as Neji starts to rotate, nullifying the attack "so that is the Kaiten of the Hyuga; you are truly skilled to know a move only taught by the main branch," says Naruto.

The Hyuga's eyes widen "how do you know of the branches," says Neji.

"Simple, I had to study my opponents including history and move set," says Naruto.

"However, I see you have less chakra then me so I have to make you run out of steam first," says Naruto as he throws out some shurikens forcing Neji to use his ultimate defense.

In the shadows, a clone throws a shuriken as Neji turns slightly and catches it "I see. So the all-seeing eyes do have a weakness, Hyuga," says Naruto.

Naruto throws down another smoke pellet, "I know your blind spot by the way you move to avoid my clone," whispers Naruto.

Neji's eyes widen as he got into a stance "you're in striking range," says the Hyuga.

"Palm strike 2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palms, 16, 32 palm, eight trigram 64 palms," says the genius as he hits Naruto sending him back.

"Call the match, he won't get up," says Neji.

"You are so sure you have beaten me," says Naruto as a blue orb appears in his hand "Rasengan," says Naruto as he slams the weakened version into Neji sending him back into the wall.

The proctor checks Neji, "winner is Naruto Uzumaki. Neji is knocked out," says the proctor.

The crowed was stunned but started to clap as several proctors were talking "he is definitely chunin by the way he analyzes his opponent," says one of them.

Naruto walks back to the stands where Hana was sitting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the stands, Sarutobi was sitting next to a blue robed person. "Impressive Genin, Lord Hokage," said the man.

"Thank you but the praise should to his senseis, Lord Kazekage," says the Leafs leader.

"Sir, Sasuke Uchiha is not here," says one of The Hokage's guard.

"I see, tell Genma that he is disqualified," said Sarutobi.

"Everyone in the stands will be disappointed since they wanted to see this fight," said the Kazekage.

'So it is you,' thought the Hokage.

"If he can't make it to his match on time, he can't be trusted to be on time with a mission," says the Third Hokage.

"Sasuke is disqualified for being late," said the village leaders.

The guard whispers to Genma, "Sasuke has been disqualified for being late."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowd boos, "you can't do that to Sasuke-kun," shouts Sakura.

"He is late, so that shows he doesn't have the maturity to be chunin," says Hana.

"What would you know you bitch," says the pink haired girl.

Hana growls, "I recommend you take that back, Haruno," says Naruto as he unleashes his killer intent on the girl.

"A least she is stronger and has a higher rank," says Naruto.

"Let's head back to the Inuzuka box and chill," says Naruto as he takes Hana away from a potential fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next match is Kankuro vs. Shino "Proctor I forfeit the match," says the puppet master ninja.

"Shino wins," said Genma.

Next is Shikamaru vs. Temari," says the proctor.

The fight is the same as the show.

Next match of the semi-finals Gaara vs. Naruto Uzumaki," says Genma.

Naruto's eyes narrow and he shunshins to the arena with Gaara appearing in a sand Shunshin.

"Mother wants your blood," says Gaara with a crazed look.

"Begin," states Genma

A swirl of leaves appear and Sasuke and Kakashi appear in the arena "are we late?" asks the jounin.

"Your student has been disqualified, please leave," says Genma making both of their eyes widen.

"You can't disqualify me, I am an Uchiha," says Sasuke.

"No one cares. You are late and we can't trust you to be on time to a mission."

Sasuke charges at Gaara but sand pushes him back "I misjudged you, you not worthy for mother," said Gaara.

Sasuke growls but is held back by Kakashi and they disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto shakes his head "let's see," said Naruto as he jumps up and goes for a kick. The sand blocks his kick.

"So it's automatic that sand to any touch or does it reacts to any perceived threat," thought Naruto.

Naruto rolls up his pant leg and revels weights and drops them "not as heavy as Lee's, but close," said Naruto before he vanished in pure speed.

Gaara was shocked, "he is fast, just like the other one," thought Garra.

Naruto keeps punching but is not quite fast enough, "I have to use that move again," thought the blond.

"Rasengan," shouts Naruto as he slams his attack into Gaara.

"What is this warm feeling," thought the red haired ninja.

"It's my blood," shouted the Genin.

Naruto eyes narrowed, "Something is not right. I hit him yet he still standing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hokage's box explodes as a feather falls from the sky, "I see genjutsu," says Naruto as he releases it.

This battle would be known as the Sound and Sand invasion as hundreds of ninjas from the two villages attack.

"Genma-san, orders," said Naruto.

"I need you to make a lot of clones and have each unit go to Jounins for orders," said Genma.

"Massive Shadow clone jutsu," said Naruto as five hundred clones appears.

"I need you to go to the five jounin and get orders, in group of a hundred each unit," said the Original.

"Hai," they said as they each split up.

Gai was fighting with the other Jounin to protect the arena as a clone appeared, "Order for the clones," said the clone.

"How many?" asked Asuma.

"Five Hundred Asuma-sensei" said Naruto.

"I need one hundred for the academy, the archives and the hospital and another hundred for the village's defense. The rest will fight here," said Asuma.

"Understood," he gave the other clones the orders. "The original was heading into the forest to capture Gaara and his teammates," said the Naruto clone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Naruto clone unit one just got to the academy as several instructor were fighting the invaders.

One shot a kunai at Iruka but was knocked away by another thanks to a Naruto clone.

Naruto appeared and killed one of the ninja "Take the students to safety I will hold these guys off," said the clone.

"A Genin think they can handle a chunin," said the sound ninja.

"Attack," shouted Naruto as all the clone jumps the sound ninjas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto unit two was at the hospital as the doctors and nurses where trying to evacuate the injured.

Some of Naruto clone army was helping with the evacuation while the rest where holding back the sand ninja who attacked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The archive was still holding and with Naruto clones they forced back all of the sound ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Hana and Tsume were charging the sound ninja as the Inoshikacho where taking out their enemies as Naruto clone started to help them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

In the forest, Naruto stood over the bodies of nine Sound ninja that chased him just in time for when Shino and Shikamaru to appeared, "good you guys made," said Naruto

"I need a soldier pill so I can fight," said Naruto and Shino hands Naruto a pill.

Shikamaru sighed, "they better make you chunin after this," said the slacker.

The three head toward the sand siblings as the brother and sister try to hold them off but are engaged by Shino and Shikamaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto stood across from a partially transformed Gaara.

Naruto charged forward and threw some kunai but a sand arm blocks them as Gaara transformed into a raccoon "Feign sleep jutsu," said Gaara as the demon screamed "I am free!"

Naruto backed up, "summoning jutsu," said Naruto as the boss Toad appears.

"Gamabunta can you hold him off?" asked Naruto.

"Shukaku, man kid you know how pick your enemies," said the Toad.

"Water Style: Water Bullet," says Gamabunta as he fires a bullet of water at the demon.

"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet," said the sand demon as their attacks clash.

Gamabunta dodges another attack, "Naruto you got to get to Gaara and wake him up," said the toad.

"The demon is using him as a medium when he is a sleep," said Gamabunta.

Naruto goes through hand seals "I will help by transforming into a clawed animal," said Naruto.

"Here we go, transform! " they both shout as a giant wolf comes out of the smoke and he claws the demon giving Naruto the chance to get near Gaara.

Naruto punches Gaara, "Wake nap time is over!"

The demon falls apart as Gaara wakes up and lands on a branch, "Gaara I know your pain, find some one who cares about you," said Naruto.

"Your siblings care about you, don't push them away," says a tired Naruto as Gamabunta puffs away.

"But my demon will show itself if I go to sleep," said Gaara.

"My sensei can help. He's a seal master, Lord Jiraiya," said Naruto

"How are you so strong?" asks Gaara.

"My cherished people give me strength. I fight for them not myself," said Naruto.

"Thank you," said Gaara as his sister and brother appeared and got ready to fight Naruto in their injured state.

"Stop you two I surrender to Konoha," said Gaara.

The four head back with a clone behind them to stop any attack by Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx


	4. The Search for the Fifth and Itachi Reve

I DON'T OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The Search for the Fifth and Itachi Revealed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

It has been a few day since the invasion. With Jiraiya's help Sarutobi survived his battle with Orochimaru but the aged leader realized that he was not as strong as he used to be.

Naruto was standing next to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, the shinobi council has promoted you to chunin for you strategies and Naruto has been promoted to special Jounin due to him keeping a level head during the invasion," said the Hokage as he gave Naruto and Shikamaru flax jackets. The only difference is that Naruto's has more pokets.

"I would like to talk to Naruto," said Sarutobi.

Shikamaru walks out as Naruto stands at attention, "Naruto, congrats on your promotion and I have a mission for you," said Sarutobi.

"What is the mission?" asked Naruto.

"I want you and Jiraiya to find my other student Tsunade Senju so she can take my place," said the Hokage.

"Understood," said Naruto.

"Meet Jiraiya at the west gate," said The Hokage.

"Hai," said Naruto as he shunshins away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto appears at the Inuzuka compound and enters. "Tsume, is Hana here?" asks the blond.

The clan head smiles, "sorry Naruto, she is not."

Naruto sighs, "give her a message for me. I am going on a month long mission with Jiraiya and I was hoping to say bye to her before leaving."

"I will let her know," said Tsume.

"Thank you," says the blond as he shunshins away.

Naruto appears at the gate and sees Jiraiya there, "ready Naruto?" asks the Sannin.

The two head out of the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Hana was walking when she sees Kurenai and Asuma, "hey, you guys enjoying your date?" she asks.

The two blush as Kakashi walks up, "we need to talk chunin," says the masked Jounin.

"About what Hatake?" asks Hana.

"You had no right to train my student," said Kakashi.

Hana growls "that is enough Kakashi," says Asuma.

"Stay out of this," says Kakashi.

"We have the right to intervene since you're using your rank against Hana," said Kurenai.

"This does not involve you," said Kakashi.

"You're starting something with a friend of mine, it has become my business," said Kurenai.

"You brushed aside one student in favor of another," said Hana as her three huskies got next to her.

"I am still his sensei so I make the call if he is ready to be train," said Kakashi.

"You lost that right and I have support of Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama, who took Naruto for training two weeks after I taught him," says Hana.

"Fine he is still a loser, as you will see" said Kakashi.

Asuma glares at the masked jounin, "he saved a lot of lives during the battle. Where were the rest of your students?" asks the bearded Jounin.

Kakashi blinks, "I ordered him to help at the gate," said Kakashi.

"And the girl?" asked Kurenai

"She was in the shelter, with the civilians," said Kakashi.

"The Uchiha was not at the gate since all of the jounin didn't see him," said Asuma.

"They could have missed him," says Kakashi as he turns his head into a stall and eyes narrow, "but now is not the time to worry about that," said the masked jounin as Hana nodded her head, and the four disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Two figures with black cloaks and red clouds stopped in the outskirts as three jounin and one chunin appeared in front of them.

"You know you look very shady," said Asuma.

"Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi-sempai and Hana Inuzuka, it is good to see you all," says the shorter of the two.

He lifts his straw hat, reveling the Sharingan, "Itachi Uchiha," growls Hana.

"I was hoping that I was not going to run into you Hana-chan," said the rouge Uchiha.

"We are through Itachi and I am going to bring you down," says Hana as the Huskies growl.

"I don't want to fight so forgive me," said Itachi.

"Kisame, deal with the other three but make it quick and don't fool around," said Itachi.

"Right Itachi," says the fish man as he grabs his giant sword.

The three jounin get into a stance as Kisame charges forward. Itachi closes his eyes and opens them up, "Tsukuyomi," he says as he looks at Hana.

"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi is standing in front of a bound Hana, "welcome to my Tsukuyomi world," says Itachi.

"Are you going to torture me? You will get nothing out of me about Naruto-kun," says Hana.

"I know where he is," says Itachi, making Hana eyes widen.

"Then why are you in the village?" she growls.

Itachi sighs, "I am a double agent for Konoha. I have one request: protect Naruto from the organization of Akatsuki that I am spying on," says Itachi.

Hana is getting ready to speak but Itachi holds his hand up, "let me finish. The reason I murdered my clan was because I was ordered to. It prevented a civil war and coup by my clan," says Itachi.

Hana was in shock, "I am going to release you if you promise not to attack me in here, not that it will do you any good," says the Uchiha.

Hana falls down as two chairs appear.

"Now I will keep up the act of trying to capture Naruto but I will hamper the organization I am part of. One last thing, be careful of the adviser named Danzo. He was the one who pushed for the murder of my clan to keep the peace and please don't tell any especially my brother," says Itachi.

"My eyes are draining, let go it has only been a second in the real world," said Itachi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

I would love to chat but Uzumaki is not here, let's go Kisame," says Itachi as he and Kisame start to walk away. Kakashi charges at Itachi but is kicked back. The Uchiha disappears and places Kakashi in Tsukuyomi causing him damage mentally.

"Let's go, I know where Naruto Uzumaki is," says Itachi as they vanish.

Gai grabs Kakashi and Shunshins to the hospital with the other shinobi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Jiraiya was walking with Naruto next to him, "alright Naruto, I am going to show you a jutsu that might help, but it will be hard to learn because it is an earth jutsu," said the Sannin.

Naruto watched as Jiraiya goes through hand seals and slams them into the ground, "Earth Style Swamp of the Underworld," he says.

"You will have to practice on the road till we find Tsunade," said Jiraiya.

Naruto was thinking, "Ero-Sannin, I am a wind user is there an exercise for them?" asks Naruto.

Jiraiya takes a leaf, "cut this with your chakra. I will let you use four clones but no more," said Jiraiya.

"Naruto grabs four more leaves and has four clones try to cut it. Naruto was halfway to cutting it when he stopped, "I did it," said Naruto.

Jiraiya looks at the leaf and smiles "impressive, let's try another one," says the Sannin as he takes four small rocks, "I want you to cut these rocks like you did the leaf," said Jiraiya.

Naruto and his clones try the exercise but can't seem to do it, "if you can't do right away just keep trying," said the Sannin.

Naruto looks up, "Ero-Sannin," says Naruto making Jiraiya growl.

"One, stop calling me that," he said.

"I will when you stop being a pervert," said Naruto.

"Don't blame me, your sensei is hot," said the Sannin.

"You have a thing for Kakashi? I thought liked girls," said Naruto.

"I meant the one that trained you," said Jiraiya before he felt killer intent.

"Finish that line and I will make it so you won't be a man after I done with you," said Naruto.

"What I meant to say is she is pretty but too young for me so, get laid," said Jiraiya making Naruto blush.

"Payback is a bitch Naruto," said Jiraiya.

"So what is your question?" asked Jiraiya

"I was wondering can the Rasengan have elemental chakra added?" asked Naruto.

"Very good Naruto, that attack I taught you is not a complete jutsu. The fourth was trying to add his element which was wind but he died before completing it," said Jiraiya.

"Naruto, since you're higher then chunin I have the okay to tell you of your mother," said Jiraiya

Naruto stops in his tracks, "your mother was known as Kushina Uzumaki, a talented ninja and swordswoman. She died during the Kyuubi attack," said Jiraiya.

"Your father will leave a clue but can't tell you out right. Look in the mirror next time and you will have your answer, but don't tell anyone because he had enemies okay Naruto," said Jiraiya.

"Thanks sensei," said Naruto.

"I can get used to being called sensei," said the Sannin.

"Well don't get used to it, Ero-Sannin," said Naruto making Jiraiya grumble.

The two made it to an inn as Jiraiya turns to Naruto, "Naruto, stay at the hotel. I will ask around," said the Sannin.

Naruto sighs as Jiraiya walks away.

Naruto was watching TV when a knock is heard, "he should not back by now," thought Naruto.

Naruto opens the door, "may I help you," asks the blond.

"Naruto, my organization needs you to come with me," says the Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The four ninja where around Kakashi's prone body, "this is not good," says Kurenai. The door is slammed opened; "hey why is Kakashi-sensei in the hospital?" asks Sasuke who runs in.

"He got injured on mission," said Asuma.

A sunglasses wearing jounin runs in, "is it true Itachi is looking for Naruto?" he asks as Sasuke runs out.

"Idiot," says Kurenai .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto stares at the two rouge ninja, "fish man I can fight for a while but Itachi is a different story all together," thought Naruto.

"You got me Itachi," says Naruto as he slowly walks out dropping smoke pellets on the ground unseen "I should cut his leg," says Kisame.

Naruto smiles, "I never said I would come with you two," he states as smoke pours out of the pellets.

Itachi activates his Sharingan as Naruto runs at Kisame with his kunai, "Clever, he is going after the weakest that he is aware of," says Itachi.

"Itachi," said a voice.

"Oh! it my foolish little brother," says the clan murderer.

Sasuke rushes Itachi with a Chidori but he is beaten by Itachi and sent into a coma from Tsukuyomi.

"Summoning," shouts Jiraiya as a toad appears with the Sannin holding a knocked out woman.

"We can't handle both. Let's go, Kisame," says the Uchiha as Jiraiya goes through hand seal "Ninja Art: Stone Toad Trap," he says as the hallway changes into an area that looks like the inside of a living thing.

The two race to the back as Itachi's black flames of Amaterasu burn it.

The hallway changes back to normal as Jiraiya takes out a scroll, "Fire Seal," he says as the remaining black flames get sealed in the scroll.

Jiraiya turns around but is sent flying by a series of kicks, "you will not hurt a youthful ninja," shouts a voice.

Naruto sighs, "you know you just kicked Jiraiya, Gai-sensei," says Naruto as the green beast stops.

"Sorry Jiraiya," said Gai.

"I thought you were the enemy," he said.

Jiraiya gets up, "what kind of apology is that?" Shouts the Sannin.

After Gai says sorry he tells Jiraiya and Naruto what happened, "I guess we need Tsunade more than ever," said Jiraiya.

"Gai-sensei, can you take Sasuke back?" asks Naruto.

"Of course with the power of youth," shouts the crazy jounin as he picks up Sasuke and run towards Konoha.

Jiraiya and Naruto leave the hotel after Jiraiya pays for the damages and with extra from Naruto's pocket to the owner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was concentrating on cutting the rock with wind chakra when they got to Tanzaku Gai. As they entered they saw a fortress completely destroyed.

"What happened there?" thought Naruto.

"Naruto let's go, Tsunade moves around we have to find her," said Jiraiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a casino, a blond haired woman with a green jacket was playing the slots. She pulls the handle when it hit jackpot. "Shizune, we have to leave," says the woman.

"Why my Lady?" asked a black haired woman.

The blond was trembling "I hit the Jackpot. Which means something is going to go wrong," said the woman.

The two make it out and head out of the city when they are approached by two people "Orochimaru, what do I owe the pleasure?" said Tsunade.

"Charming as ever, Tsunade," said the snake Sannin.

"What are you doing here, Orochimaru?" she asks.

"Just taking in the sights. Trying to destroy the Leaf Village," he said.

Shizune pulls up her sleeve and fires poison darts at Kabuto who dodges them with difficulty.

"He's fast," thought the black haired woman.

"Shizune enough," shouts Tsunade as her assistant stops her attack, "why did you approach me?" Tsunade asks.

"I have a favor to ask," said Orochimaru.

"What is the favor," asked the Slug Sannin.

"I have a ninja that has a terminal illness and needs to be cured. Do that and can bring your brother and lover back," said the snake Sannin.

"Give me your answer in one week," says Orochimaru as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Jiraiya and Naruto continued looking for his teammate without any success, "Naruto, let's get some food then we'll continue our search," said Jiraiya.

The two walked into a restaurant and Jiraiya's eyes widen "Tsunade," he said as Naruto looks and sees a blond haired woman.

The two walk to the booth where she was and sat down "Jiraiya, this is an interesting day. Meeting two comrades in a day," she said.

"So you saw Orochimaru, what did he tell you?" asked Jiraiya.

"We were talking about stuff, but what brings you here?" asks Tsunade.

"Sarutobi-sensei needs you take his position," said Jiraiya.

"You wasted a trip," she said.

"Every Hokage has died in that position. It's a fools job," said Tsunade.

She looks at Naruto "who's the kid?" asked the Sannin.

"This Uzumaki Naruto, Kushina's son," said Jiraiya.

"Impossible, an Anbu told me he died in the attack," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Did the Anbu have a blank mask," asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, why?" asked Tsunade as her eyes narrow.

"That was a root Anbu and the elder lied to me as well," said Jiraiya.

"I refuse to come back and take a position with a death penalty," said Tsunade.

"Who are you to talk down the ones who protect Konoha? You are a shell of your former self that I read about," shouted Naruto.

Tsunade smiles, "very well you got a problem let's take this outside," said the Slug Sannin.

Naruto gets up and follows Tsunade outside with Jiraiya sighing, "should we stop them?" asked Shizune.

"No, we can't and I want to see Naruto fight someone passed his level to see where he is at," says the white haired Sannin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The two stood across each other, "one finger," said Tsunade.

"How about a bet, if I make you use more than one finger you have to heal those that need it then you can leave. But if I land one hit you must become the Hokage," said Naruto.

"Agreed," said Tsunade.

Naruto goes in a ram hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu," says Naruto as three clones appear and charge Tsunade who slams her finger in the ground destroying the clones from the shock wave.

Naruto appears in front of Tsunade causing her to block with her forearm and punch Naruto in the chest knocking him out, "he actually did it," said Tsunade as she looks at her arm.

"I will go with you," said Tsunade

"What about Orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya.

"I am going kill him and I might need all of your help," said Tsunade.

"He will meet with me in a week," said the blond female.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

A week has come and gone as Tsunade walks to Orochimaru.

"Your answer Tsunade?" asked the Sannin.

"My answer is no," she states as she punches the ground causing the fissure to head toward Orochimaru forcing him to jump away.

Kabuto rushes in but is sent back by a kick "what?" he shouts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Shizune stand in front of the Orochimaru medic, "Naruto-kun, it is good to see you again," says Kabuto.

"Traitor," says Naruto as he gets out a kunai.

Kabuto charges at Naruto but is forced to dodge a projectile launched by Shizune's poison darts from her wrist.

Naruto forms three clone and charges forward with them. Kabuto's hand glows blue as he cuts the clones down.

Naruto sends the teen back with a punch but Kabuto flips and lands on his feet.

"You're decent Naruto-kun but Sasuke is much stronger then you," he said making Naruto laugh.

"That is why I got promoted and he didn't," said the blond

Naruto smirks, "enough chit chat," say Naruto as Kabuto is grabbed from behind.

"A shadow clone, clever since he can't hit me with my speed he had a clone grab me," thought Kabuto as Naruto forms a Rasengan in his hand and slams it into Kabuto sending him back into a rock face.

He gets up, "good thing I started to heal myself right before the impact," said Kabuto as he falls back down

Jiraiya was hidden like planned and waited for the time to enter.

"Way to go Naruto," thought the Sannin with a proud smile. He turns his head and sees Tsunade fighting Orochimaru.

Tsunade was breathing hard, "Summoning Jutsu," said Jiraiya as a combat toad appeared.

"Kabuto, get us out of here," said Orochimaru as four eyes shunshined next to his master and disappeared in the ground.

Naruto and Shizune walk up to their senseis, "well done you two. Let's head back to Konoha," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

After a few days of travel, the four make it back to Konoha. Tsunade enters as the guards acknowledge them "Naruto, Tsunade is going to heal those who need it in the hospital. Why don't you go see your sensei and tell her you're back?" said Jiraiya.

Naruto nod his head and walks to the Inuzuka compound.

Jiraiya turns to Tsunade, "let go Tsunade-hime," said the Sannin as the two walk away.

Tsunade heads to Sasuke's room first and goes through hand seals, "metal damage," she says.

"He will be up in a few hours," said Tsunade.

"Who is next?" she asked.

She stands in front of Kakashi, "you were supposed to be the best and here you are beaten by your junior," she said.

"He caught me off guard," said Kakashi with haggard breath.

Gai walks in "can you help Lee?" he asked.

"I will check him out see what I can do," said Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed, "I have good and news and bad news," said Tsunade.

"Good news is that I can heal him, however the probability of his survival is 50 percent," said Tsunade.

"I thought you could help," said Gai.

"His muscles, bones and tissues or completely shredded. It will be up to him if he wants me to go through with the operation but his alone," said the Sannin.

Lee looks down, "Tsunade-sama with your permission I would like to go through with the operation. Being a ninja is all I know so I will take my 50 percent chance and trust you," said Lee.

"I will wait for a few days and see if I can raise the percentage a little," said Tsunade as she leaves master and student to see what they want.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears at the Inuzuka compound and knocks on the door. Tsume opens it "Naruto your back," she said

"How are you Tsume-san? Is Hana here?" asked Naruto

Tsume smiles, "yeah she is at the clinic, follow me," said the clan head.

Naruto follows Tsume and he sees Hana when they get to the clinic, "Naruto-kun you're back! I was worried about you," said Hana.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Itachi came looking for you," said Hana

"I fought him for while with Jiraiya, we forced him back."

"How did the mission go?" asked Hana

"Tsunade-sama is here to take the role of Hokage," said Naruto.

"Great, you succeeded in your mission," said Hana

Naruto chatted with Hana when an Anbu appeared, "Tsume-san there is a council meeting about young Uzumaki. You both need to report to the council," said the Anbu.

Tsume sighs, "let's go see what they need," said the clan head as both Shunshin out of the clinic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The two appear in the council room and see the Shinobi and civilian council. Naruto turns to the Shinobi side and bows, "Shinobi council good to see you in good health," said Naruto.

Hiashi smirked at the Naruto attempt to piss off the civilians, "Thank you Naruto-san. Hope everything is going well with you," said the Hyuga clan head.

"Brat, you will show us some respect," shouted a merchant on the civilian side.

The shinobi side glares at him, "let get this farce over with," said Inoichi.

"Naruto Uzumaki your rank is being giving to Uchiha-sama," said a civilian.

The Shinobi council glares at the other side "you can't do because the last Uchiha failed to show on time," said Hiashi.

Naruto smiles and puts his hand up, "I will agree to a vote," said the blond.

"Very well, we outnumber your allies," said a fat merchant.

"Those in favor of giving the brat's rank to Uchiha-sama raise your hand," said a civilian as the whole civilian side raised their hands as do the elders minus Danzo.

"Those in favor of letting Uzumaki-san to keep his rank please raise your hand," said Hiashi with a smirk.

As the whole Shinobi council raises there hand with Danzo surprisingly, "Looks like I keep my rank," said Naruto.

"We had more votes," shouted a civilian.

"Wrong for two reasons; one the civilians don't have a say and even if they did you got my name wrong," said Naruto causing the whole Shinobi council to smile at Naruto's cunning ploy.

Naruto walks out, "you are nothing but the Kyuubi," shouted the civilian.

The Shinobi all get up, "no, I want to address this," said Naruto.

Naruto disappeared, "the punishment is death for reveling that," said Naruto.

"However, I will let you live to prove I am not the so called demon," said Naruto as he reappeared behind the scared civilian.

Naruto walks out of the room.

Naruto turns his head, "I will let the Hokage know of this secret meeting said Naruto making the civilian pale in fear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto walked to the Hokage's office "is Hokage-sama in?" asked Naruto.

The secretary growls, "get lost brat," she said.

Naruto walks to the door and knocks, "who is it," said Sarutobi's voice.

"It me Hokage-sama, Naruto," said the blond.

"Come on in Naruto-kun, we were just about have you summoned," said the Third.

Naruto walks in and sees Tsunade, Jiraiya and The third, "Naruto I just told Tsunade that your sensei refused to train you. We have decided to award Hana his position and demote Kakashi to chunin is that acceptable?" asked the Third.

"I agree, but let him move when he proves himself in our eyes," said Naruto.

"Agreed," said the Third.

"Tsunade, coronation will be tomorrow so rest up," said the Hokage.

Naruto bows and leave the office by window causing Jiraiya to smile, "I am so proud," said the toad Sannin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto was standing with the Inuzuka clan as the third made his speech and then Tsunade walked out with the Hokage robes on her "as Hokage I shall put my life on the line," she said as the crowd cheers.

Naruto smiles at the new Hokage as the celebrations started.

End


	5. Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow

I DON'T OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto is standing in front of the new Hokage, "Naruto I have a mission for you."

"What is the mission Hokage-sama?" asked the special Jounin.

"Simple, Hatake is chunin so you are in charge with Kurenai of Team Seven and her Team Eight. Your mission is to protect the actress Yukie Fujikaze," said Tsunade.

"Cool! I always liked her as an actress. She is very talented," said Naruto.

"Good, but you will out rank Kurenai because I am giving you temporary command to see how you do in a leadership situation," said the Hokage.

Naruto looks up, "request to have her as my adviser; since she has a lot of experience," said Naruto.

"I have also made it so that if think you can't handle it you can ask her to take over," said Tsunade.

"I accept those terms, I will let Hana-chan know that I will be leaving,"

"That is not needed Naruto," said Kurenai as she shunshins next to the blond.

"You are in charge so you will have to make decision on the roles," said the red-eyed jounin.

"Yes Kurenai-san," said Naruto.

"Kurenai, I would like to know your students' abilities so I can place them in proper position," said Naruto.

"I would share what I know of my former team," said Naruto as they Shunshin to discuss their teams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on a building as the actress was running from a bunch of guys on horses, "team eight, disable don't kill," said Naruto through a head piece.

Shino uses his clans bug technique to paralyze the attackers by draining their chakra. Naruto shunshined down, "Team seven, protect Fujikaze," said Naruto.

"Why are you in charge Baka?" shouted Sakura.

"Yeah dobe, I should be in charge. An elite, not the dead last," said Sasuke.

"That is an order and the only warning you are getting," said Naruto.

With the two Genin grumbling about the order but comply as they escort the actress back to the movie set.

"Well done. Let me have a discussion with the movie crew," said Naruto.

He walks up to the man tied, "why were you chasing your own actress?" Naruto asks.

The man sighed, "She doesn't want to head to the Land of Snow for the shoot," he said as Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Do you know why?" asked Naruto.

"Not a clue," said the manager.

"I see, we have a mission to accomplish so let get going," said Naruto.

The director runs up, "Fujikaze just ran off," he said.

Naruto gets up and shunshins out "Team eight, track the actress."

"Sensei we found her in a bar," said Hinata.

"Good job! I will deal with it from here," said Naruto.

He walks into the bar and sees the actress, "you shouldn't drink so much," said Naruto

"Why do you care?" asked Fujikaze

"My job is to protect you," said Naruto as he slips something in her drink.

"So why don't you want to film in the Land of Snow?" asked Naruto.

"None of your business," said the actress as she collapses on the table.

Naruto holds her and shunshins away leaving some money for her drink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The actress wakes up, "why am I feeling woozy? Am I on a boat?" she asks as the door opens and she sees snow and ice while in the water.

The actress growls, "Let's just get this shoot over with," she said.

Naruto watches as she plays her part in the Princess Gala movie. The ship shakes as it lands on an ice patch.

"Strange," thought Naruto.

"Kurenai get on guard, there is more to this mission then I thought," said the blond.

"What do you mean?" asked the older Jounin.

"Why give us an A rank mission for an actress? It would be A rank for a politician or leader," said Naruto.

"I thought so as well," said Kurenai.

"Hinata, check the area for Chakra while Shino spreads his bugs around and scout," said Naruto.

"Sasuke and Kiba get ready to fight with we are the front line," said Naruto

"Kurenai, you and Sakura are the support," said Naruto.

"Baka, don't order me around," shouted Sakura

"Yeah dobe, you're not in charge. I should be," said the arrogant Uchiha.

Kurenai frowns, "you two will be dropped from the ninja ranks if you keep this up," said Naruto.

"You have no power," said Sasuke.

"I don't have time for this. You two are endangering your comrades by disobeying my order. You two are on notice," said Naruto

"You have your orders get ready," said Naruto.

The glacier explodes as three ninja appear.

Two were male and one was female, "pick an opponent," said Naruto.

Naruto charges the man with a muscular build while Sasuke takes on the female and Kiba takes on the big dude with his nin-ken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was hoping I would face Hatake," said the man.

"Sorry but I will be fighting you," said Naruto.

"Then I will kill you. My name is Nadare Rouga," said the snow Ninja.

Naruto goes through hand seals, "Wind Style: Slice Air Wave," said the blond as he fires two wind blades at the ninja cutting the air hitting him.

Naruto eyes the man, "What? How did it not work?" asked Naruto.

"Simple, my Chakra Armor protects me form Ninjutsu, genjutsu and weapons," said Nadare.

Naruto puts his hands on his head, "do not use any chakra or weapons against your opponents. They have to stop it, use Taijutsu," said Naruto.

Naruto dodges a punch, "Ice Style: Ice Dragon," said the snow ninja as a dragon made of ice and snow attacks Naruto.

Naruto goes in and punches his enemy back. Naruto forms a clone, "Fang over Fang," shouts Naruto as he brought out two kunai to act as claws and starts to spin hitting the ninja with the twister, cracking the armor. Nadare grunts as he is sent backwards and Naruto lands, "I still need work on it," thought Naruto.

"Fallback we will get the princess another time," shouted Nadare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Naruto turns his head as he hears a blade enter flesh. Naruto's eyes widen as he sees Kiba with a hole in his chest from the attack as the female is slightly injured and Sasuke with his hand out, "that son of a bitch," said Naruto as Hinata tries to stop the bleeding with Minor Medical ninjutsu.

"Shino, restrain the Uchiha," said the blond as Shino uses his bugs to sap the Uchiha of his strength.

Naruto rushes to Hinata, "what happened?" asked Naruto, calmly but with rage in his eyes

"The Uchiha switched with Kaiba then charged, Chidori in his hand and went through Kiba and impaled the female ninja.

Hinata was crying, "Kurenai, how much medical knowledge do you have?" asked the blond.

Kurenai was still, "I don't have a lot," she said.

Naruto growled, "You will be tried for attempted murder and you better hope he does not die," said Naruto.

The Uchiha scoffed, "please the council will not do anything to me. That mutt should be honored he was sacrificed to save an elite."

Naruto growls, "Summoning Jutsu," said the blond as he summons an old toad "Fukusaku-sama," said Naruto as the old green toad looked at him.

"What wrong Naruto-chan?" asked the old toad.

"The Uchiha went through a comrade and I need any toad that has the medical knowledge," said the blond.

"Normally I can't do that but this is an emergency," said the Toad.

"When you send him to Mount Myōboku reverse Summon Hokage-sama and hold the Uchiha till she gets there," growled Naruto.

"He will be tried for attempted murder," said Naruto.

The old toad disappears with the downed ninja and the traitor as Sakura glares at Naruto, "you can't do that Sasuke-kun," she screeched.

Naruto growled and made her pass out with Killer Intent, "The hell I can't," shouted the blond.

"Everyone on the ship," shouted Naruto.

Back on the ship Naruto and Kurenai were currently talking to Sandayu, "let me get this straight," said Naruto.

"Fujikaze is the princess of the Land of Snow but her Uncle Doto killed her father and you want her to go back to take back the land. Did I miss anything?" asked Naruto.

"She was rescued by Anbu and I thought she was dead but when I found out that was not the case, I was ecstatic. I became her manager so I can get her back to take her rightful position," said Sandayu.

"You just endangered you princess by reveling her to be alive. I am sure Doto thought she was dead and she would have been safe," said Naruto.

"I have an injured comrade as well," said Naruto.

"Naruto calm down," said Kurenai.

"Kurenai, should we continue this mission?" asked Naruto as he was starting to calm down.

"I think we should continue but only for protection, we should not aid the rebel but protect who we are paid to," said Kurenai.

"I agree," said Naruto

"We will continue with the protection of the princess however we will not fight a war beside you unless you pay for an S rank," said Naruto.

A worker runs in, "Fujikaze has run away again," he said.

Naruto sighed, "I will get her," said the blond.

"Kurenai, I am going to send a message to Lady Hokage and see if she can change the mission to Assassination as well as protection. If Sandayu agrees to pay for an S rank," said Naruto.

"I will agree to that and we will trade with Konoha if you help us," said Sandayu.

"We will have to hear back from Tsunade-sama," said Naruto.

"Summoning," said Naruto as Gamakchi appears, "I need you to take this message Lady Tsunade, come back with a reply and I will have snack for you," said Naruto as he tucks a note in the toad's jacket.

"Right bro," said the young Toad.

Naruto sighs and shunshins away and appears near a tunnel. Naruto walks in and sees the princess on the ground, "you know, you're more trouble then you're worth princess," said Naruto.

"Why do you care?" asked the princess bitterly.

"I hate seeing people in a pity party," Naruto told her.

He picks her up and carries her on his back. Naruto frowns, "what's that noise?" he thought as lights appear, "shit," growls the ninja as he runs at top speed from the train. He exits the tunnel and jumps off the track.

A port opens and a man with appears, "Princess Koyuki," said the man.

"Are you Doto?" asked Naruto.

"I am, ninja," said the man.

Naruto looks in the distance as fifty armed men come charging down the hill being led by Sandayu. The train opens its side and crossbows are seen, "fire," said Doto as they fire the arrows at the charging men killing all of them.

Naruto eyes widen, "everyone to the ship," said Naruto as Kurenai grab the mortally wounded Sandayu and Naruto grabs the princess and they flee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Mount Myōboku, Tsunade has her hands on Kiba prone body as his glows green. Next to her was Hana trying to stay composed at the sight of her brother dying. Kiba coughs up some blood, "Hokage-sama," he said weakly.

"My kidney is too severely damaged, I won't make it," he said as he coughs up more blood.

Hana rushes to her brother, "Kiba' please stay with us," she said.

"Sis, you know I won't make it. Please give Naruto my nin-kin and teach him how to use it," said the teen. "He is family," said Kiba.

Hana's tears were flowing, "Brother please stay with us," she said.

Kiba closes his eyes and breaths his last breath "I am sorry Hana, Kiba is dead," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was trying to stop the blood from flowing out but after some attempt Naruto shakes his head, "Sandayu mortally inquired, I did all I could," said the blond.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama has agreed to your assassination mission," said Kurenai.

Naruto nods his head, "Good. I will make it my mission," said Naruto. The roof blows open and a metal hook grabs the princess as Naruto jumps up and grabs her, he is pulled up as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was facing the three snow ninjas as he stood in front of the princess, Naruto charged forward and knocked the girl and the rotund man out.

Naruto is sent back by Nadare, "well now your chakra can't be used due to the chakra absorber," said the ninja as Naruto passes out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto wakes up and sees that he is chained and that the princess is also captured, "infiltration successful," he said.

"Why do you even try?" asked Koyuki.

"I never give up," said Naruto as he grabs the chain suspending him and pulls for a few minutes till it bursts out of the wall.

Naruto lands and walks to the princess and cuts her binds. The two are running down the hall of the castle as they hear explosions,"looks like Kurenai and the cavalry is here," said Naruto as the two make it to the Throne room.

Naruto eyes the despot, "Surrender Doto," growled the blond.

The princess walks up, "what are you doing?" shouts the blond as she turns around. "I am an actress, I have to play my part," said the princess as she hands him the crystal around her neck.

"Yes," she thought as she took out a dagger, "it was an act," she growled as she slams the dagger in Doto's back but she hears metal.

Doto smiles, "nice try," he said as his robe falls off revealing chakra armor before he grabs her neck.

Naruto runs at him, "let her go you scum," shouted Naruto as he grabs the man leg as he reveals metal wings and flies off.

Naruto drags Doto down causing them to crash into the snow.

Naruto runs at the older man and start a fight with Taijutsu. Naruto is kicked back by Nadare.

"You won't get master Doto," said the snow ninja as his comrades appears.

Naruto stares at the three ninja.

Naruto smiles "Kurenai, can you, Hinata and Shino deal with those three? I will take care of Doto," said Naruto.

"Go Naruto," said Kurenai, "we've got it taken care off," she said.

Naruto chased after Doto and caught up to him near a frozen lake. Doto goes through some hand seals,"Ice Style: Black Ice Dragon," he shouts and fires a black dragon made of ice out of the glaciers.

Naruto goes through hand seal, "Wind Style: Wind Dragon," shouted the blond as he punch the air launch his wind attack.

"Good thing I asked for wind jutsus," thought the blond.

"Ice Style: Double Ice Dragon," said Doto as a second dragon appears next the first and hits Naruto freezing him.

Naruto smiles and chakra forms in his hand, "Rasengan," thought Naruto as the ice covering his body break into shards.

Naruto lands on his feet making Doto growl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Kurenai was attacking Nadare with weaponry while the other two were taken out by team eight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto frowns, "I guess I will have to use that jutsu even though it's not perfected," thought the Konoha ninja.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as one clone appears and start to focus chakra in the originals hand as it starts to gather wind chakra it start to make a screech sound and take form of a green shuriken.

"What the hell?" thought Doto.

"Wind Style: RasenShuriken," shouts the blond as he charged forward and slam the attack into Doto's chest.

"I told you, I don't give up," said Naruto as he flinched from the pain in his hand.

"I can't use it constantly otherwise I will hurt myself," thought the blond.

Koyuki walks up, "Thank you. This key is not a weapon, let me show what my father left me to do," she said as she puts the key in the slot and the snow melts leaving field and grass.

"Spring is here, finally," said Koyuki with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cut," said the director.

"That was perfect! This will be a hit. I will call it Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow," he said.

"But at what cost," whispered Naruto as he punches the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was at the Hokage office "mission complete Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"I want a report written by you and Kurenai and tell me the details, dismissed," said Tsunade.

"What happened to Kiba?" asked Kurenai as Tsunade looks down.

"He did not make it. I am sorry," she whispered.

Naruto takes off his flax jacket, "I would like to give up my rank and become chunin due to my failure to protect and comrade," said Naruto as he starts to cry.

"Request denied Naruto," she said.

"The funeral will be held in two days," she said.

"What of the Uchiha?" asked Kurenai.

"You are not going to like this but he is under house arrest and his pay will be given to the Inuzuka," said Tsunade.

"So he killed a comrade, and he got off with a slap on the wrist," shouted Naruto.

"I am just as pissed off as you," said Tsunade shouting just as loud.

"Get ready for the funeral in two days," she said with a whisper.

Naruto nods his head and walks out a dark mood setting in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Naruto headed to the Inuzuka compound and saw Hana there, "sensei," said Naruto with his head down in shame.

"Naruto-kun, it was not your fault," she said as she hugs him.

"I was in charge of their lives and I failed Hinata, you, your clan, Kurenai and myself," said Naruto as he sobbed on his sensei shoulder.

Hana held her student as he cries for the first time in years, "I am so sorry," said Naruto as he cries into Hana's shoulder.

"Naruto, no one blames you for Kiba's death," said Hana. "The blame falls with the Uchiha," she spat with venom.

Tsume walks out and looks at Naruto with concern, "Hana, bring your student in, so we talk," she said.

Hana escorts Naruto in followed by Hana's huskies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day of the funeral as the whole Inuzuka clan was in attendance along with a weeping Hinata and Hiashi. Hiashi steps up to Tsume, "I am sorry for your loss," said the stoic clan head with his head down in respect.

Naruto walked up to the coffin and placed a flower on it and walked back next to Hana. Hana was next as was the rookie eleven minus Sasuke and Sakura.

It was a dark day in the Inuzuka clan as the heir was killed by a comrade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I am going to change a few things starting with Kiba death.


	6. Sasuke Retrieval

I don't OWN Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Sasuke Retrieval Part 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was at a training ground practicing his katas when an Anbu showed up, "Uzumaki-san, Lady Hokage has requested you for a mission," said the Anbu.

"Thank you, Anbu-san," said the blond as he disappeared in a Shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Naruto appeared in front of Tsunade, "Hokage-sama."

"Yes Naruto, last night Sasuke has left the village to join Orochimaru according to Sakura who he knocked out," said Tsunade.

"Orders?" asked Naruto.

"Your mission is to bring him back dead or alive," said Tsunade.

"Understood, I have a few people with right skills in mind," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto appears in front of the Nara compound a knocks on the door, "Shikamaru, I need your help," said Naruto.

"Naruto, why do you need me?" asked Shikamaru.

"We have a mission to retrieve Sasuke who defected from the village," said Naruto.

"Troublesome," said the Nara.

"Shikamaru, can you get Choji? I will see if Tsume-san can lend Hana," said the blond.

The two disappear from the compound in a body flicker.

Naruto appeared at the Inuzuka compound and knocked. Tsume appeared in the doorway, "Naruto why are you here? Weren't you training?" asked Tsume.

"I need Hana for a mission," said the blond.

"Hana is on an escort mission at the moment," said Tsume.

"What is the mission?" asked the matriarch.

Sasuke defected and I was ordered to bring him back," said the blond.

"I will help you myself for Kiba. You're in charge?"

"I am Tsume," said Naruto

"Let's get my partner and we can head out," said Tsume.

The two leave the compound after Tsume writes a note for Hana. They appear and they see Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hana could not come so Tsume will be assisting us," said Naruto.

"We need one more," said Naruto.

"A Hyuga," said Shikamaru.

"I will ask the Clan Head for some help," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto appears in front of the Hyuga manor and bows to the guard, "I would like to speak to Hiashi-sama about some help for a mission," said the blond.

"The Clan Head walks out, "Uzumaki-san, you wanted to see me," asked the man as he gazes at Naruto.

"Do you have anyone like Neji or Hinata who can assist me in tracking down Sasuke Uchiha who defected from Konoha," said the blond.

"They are both busy, Hinata is on a mission with her team and Neji is helping his teammate Rock Lee," said the Hyuga Clan Head.

"Can I borrow a branch member?" asked Naruto.

"I will do one better. I will assist you in this mission. I will be under you correct," asked Hiashi.

"I have been given command of this mission," said Naruto.

"Very well, let's go," said Hiashi as they disappear in a Shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two appear with the other shinobi as Naruto goes into business mode, "alright. As I have explained, Sasuke Uchiha has left the village and has a retrieval order dead or alive," said Naruto.

"If I am unable to lead due to being incapacitate next in line is Hiashi then if he is not able, Tsume finally I hope it does not come to it but Shikamaru will be the last one to take command if the rest of us are incapacitated," said Naruto.

"Now, I am appointing Shikamaru as strategist so he will come up with the position. I will check our equipment," said Naruto.

"First in line will be Tsume-sama so she can use her advanced senses to find Sasuke. Next will be me so I can think up strategies on and help immobilize the target. Next will be Naruto so he can act to protect the rear or the front. Then Choji so he can assist with the protection of the rear and finally Hyuga-sama will be in the rear to make sure no one is attacking us with his bloodline," said Shikamaru.

Naruto checked the weaponry of his team as Sakura walks up, "Naruto can you please bring Sasuke back," she asked.

Naruto sighs, "That is the mission but in what shape is up to him. If he resists I will have to kill him," said the blond.

"You can't do that," she growled.

"I have my order dead or alive. I would prefer alive despite his actions as not to start a shit storm but if he fights back and tries to kill me or anyone on my team he will be dealt with like any rouge ninja," said Naruto as the team set off to find and retrieve Sasuke Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The team was going through the trees when Tsume put her hand up, "I smell blood," she said.

"Can you pinpoint it," asked Naruto.

"A mile east," she said

"Hiashi-sama, can you tell me how many our hurt," asked the blond.

"Two injured and a third with chakra that looks like he is trying to heal the injuries," he said.

Naruto forms three clones, "two of you head in the direction of the injured party. One will head to Konoha to ask for medics to help those we are too injured to move," said Naruto.

The clones run off into the forest as Naruto looks at Tsume, "let's keep moving," said Naruto.

The retrieval team hides as they see four ninjas.

Hiashi, can you see Sasuke anywhere?" asked Naruto

"He is in the coffin that is being held by the ninja with the Orange Mohawk," he said.

Naruto nods his head and throws his hand forward slightly as the team jumps from their hiding place.

The group lands in front of the Sound Ninja, "Give us the Uchiha now," said Naruto.

"Damn, how did they find us?" shouted the red haired woman.

"Fat Ass deal with them," said the woman.

"I guess I will handle these Konoha ninjas," said the fat ninja with the Mohawk.

"I was afraid of this. Choji can you hold him off since you have the most strength out of all of us?" said Naruto.

Choji walks up, "you got it Naruto as the big bone teen walks up.

Naruto and the other leave the battle and head after the other ninjas.

The other three sound ninja where jumping through the forest when they saw the Orange haired man appear before them, "they were weak," he said.

"Took long enough fat ass," shouted the Red Haired Ninja.

"Sorry," said the ninja.

"I will take the coffin," he said.

The man with four arms looks at his comrade and shoots webs at him, "you must think we're stupid," said the spider looking guy.

"Jirōbō always argues with Tayuya," said the man with white hair and a growth on his back.

The ninja drops the transformation and revels himself to be Shikamaru, "I guess I will have to take it by force," said the shadow user.

The man spider smile, "looks like your comrades got caught in my web," he said.

"I will handle these idiots," said the four armed ninja.

Hiashi smirks and hits the web breaking it, "I will face this opponent," said the clan head.

"Good luck Hyuga-sama," said Naruto as they chase after the two remaining ninjas.

"They are still after us, those fuckers," said the red head female.

"We will fight them here," said the white haired man.

Naruto and the other land on the branch opposite their adversaries, "we have to work together," said Naruto.

Tsume sniffed, "we got someone coming in," she shouted.

Naruto turns around and blocks a bone with his kunai, "what is taking you so long to bring Uchiha-sama to Lord Orochimaru," said a pale skinned man with two dots on his forehead.

"Kimimaro we were on our way," said the white haired man.

"Sakon, there is no excuse for this deal with them. I will take Orochimaru's new host," said the man known as Kimimaro.

Naruto growled, "Can you two handle these two. I will go after Sasuke," said the blond as he chases the other ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi was standing in front of his enemy with his eyes active, "a Hyuga? This will be a fun fight," said the Sound-nin as he forms a bow from his mouth and fires an arrow.

Hiashi starts to rotate, deflecting the arrow, "you must know we have the perfect defense," he said as he disappeared, "you're in my strike range," said Hiashi as he hits the ninja 64 times sending him back.

"You should know better than to take on a stronger ninja," said Hiashi.

"Summoning," shouted the sound ninja as a web appears with a giant spider.

"I guess I will have to fight," said Hiashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Tsume had a feral grin on her face, "let's get this over with child," she said as both she and her nin-ken start to rotate.

Sakon got sent back by the attack, "damn! Was not planning on fighting a Jounin," he thought as marks started to go on his face and his skin grew horns and turned grey.

"Careful Tsume his chakra just increased," said Kuromaru.

Tsume growls, "man beast clone," she shouted as her partner transforms into Tsume and they charge the Sound-nin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was standing in a field as the pale man placed the coffin down "it is about time," he said as smoke appears and the Uchiha is shown out of the coffin "Lord Orochimaru is waiting," said Kimmimaro.

"Sasuke come back to the village and you sentence will be light," said Naruto.

The Uchiha laughed, "I am going to get stronger dobe so I can kill my brother and you," he said.

He flees making Naruto stare at his obstacle, "you will not get passed me," said the sound ninja.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as three clones appears and charge the one ninja.

Kimimaro took a bone out of his shoulder and slashed the clone as Naruto forms a Rasengan, "take this, Rasengan!" he shouted slamming his attack into the bone user sending him spiraling back.

Naruto was walking away when he dodged a swipe. He turned around and his eyes widen because standing before him was his enemy but he has bones sticking out with grey skin, "you are one of the few to see my curse mark level 2," said the ninja.

"Now die," shouted the mutated ninja.

Kimimaro is sent back by a kick "Lee," said Naruto.

"Naruto, head after Sasuke, my team will handle it from here," said Lee as Gai, Neji and Ten Ten appear.

"Be careful, his bones are used as weapons," said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, we will fight him with the flames of Youth," said Gai.

"Good luck," said Naruto as he follow in the direction Sasuke left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The Valley of the End was where the battle between the First Hokage and Madara was decided and standing on Madara's stone head was Sasuke, "so you made it," said the Uchiha.

"You are over confident Uchiha, come quietly and you will only get prison time," said Naruto.

"You took the power that should have been mine," said Uchiha.

"You're an idiot! Is that why you left?" said Naruto.

"You, the dead last got the promotion not me the elite," growled the Uchiha as his Sharingan activates.

Naruto gets into a stance, "you leave me no choice. I am to bring you back dead or alive," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Hiashi was fighting strong as his experience made this battle easy, "you fought well but your time is up," said the Clan head as he charges the Sound Ninja. "Eight Trigrams: 128 Palm burst," he shouted as he attack with 128 palm leaving the Ninja completely dead as he falls off the branch hitting the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Tsume was able to weaken her opponent by kill his brother that grew out of his growth on his neck.

"What now kid? Do you surrender," she asked

"Fuck you bitch," he said just as he was pierced by twin Tornados killing him.

The twisters reveal to be Tsume and her partner, "I love it when they keep fighting," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was engaged in battle with Sasuke as he threw a punch at the black hair Genin but it was blocked.

Sasuke sent a round house but Naruto caught it and threw him away. The Uchiha gets up, "you will never take me back to that pathetic village," spat the Uchiha.

Naruto just finished his hand seal, "Water Style: Water Shotgun," he said as his stream of water splits into five pellets hitting Sasuke in the chest.

Sasuke gets up, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," he shouts as he fires a ball of fire at Naruto causing the blond to jump away scorching his pant leg.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Gai went for a kick sending the Sound Ninja in the air, "Take this! 6th gate open, morning Peacock," he shouts as he punches the Sound numerous times sending him down.

Neji appears right in front of the bone user as he is getting up, "eight Trigram: 64 Palms," said the Hyuga prodigy.

The Sound get sent back and coughs up some blood, "my sickness," thought Kimimaro.

He looks up as hundreds of weapons are sent at the downed ninja, "Twin Raising Dragon," said the weapons mistress as she throws a scroll that opens up unleashing a hail zone of weapons cutting Kimimaro greatly.

"My bone makes an unstoppable armor," said the bone user.

He is stopped in his rant with a kick sending him up, "Frontal lotus," said Lee as he sends the ninja down with a pile driver.

The user smiles wickedly, "its over," he shouts as he rushes at Gai but stops and coughs blood up as his breathing stops, "did not make in time," thought Kimimaro as he falls down dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was overpowering Sasuke with his jutsu. Sasuke was breathing hard as his eyes got a third comma making it a fully Matured Sharingan.

Sasuke goes through hand seals, "Chidori," shouted the Uchiha as lightening sparked around his hand into a blade.

"Hatake should not have taught him an assassination move," thought the blond as an orb is formed.

"Rasengan," said Naruto as he slams his attack into Sasuke's attack overpowering Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke is sent back in to the stone face of Madara as his black mark spreads across his body, "you will die dobe," said the Uchiha.

He runs at Naruto as the blond goes through hand seal "Water Style: Water Exploding shock wave," shouted Naruto as the water is shoot at the raven haired ninja.

The wave explodes sending Sasuke back, "surrender last chance," said Naruto.

Sasuke gets up slowly because his body has cuts and bruises and burns from the last explosion. He grunts as his skin grows grey and wings come out of his back, "I will win," shouted the Uchiha as he slams a Raikiri in to Naruto.

"You lose dobe," said Sasuke right as Naruto explodes in smoke.

"I was hoping it would not come to this," said Naruto as he forms a clone and starts to form a Rasengan in his hand but starts to add wind making it screech.

"I must say, you are the second one to see this jutsu," said Naruto as lightening dances in Sasuke hand.

"Idiot, Hatake should have told him that wind is the stronger element," thought Naruto.

The two ninja jumped at each other aiming their strongest attack. Naruto smiles as his wind based attack over powers Sasuke's as he slams the attack into the Uchiha killing him.

Naruto grabs the dead Uchiha and carries him to Konoha. He is approached by Hana, "Hana-chan," said Naruto.

"So it came to that?" she asked.

"Yeah, the council is going to bitch and moan but they have no control over the mission," said Naruto.

Naruto gets to the retrieval team and see Temari and Shikamaru and the clan heads who won their fights.

"Where is Choji?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru has his head, "what happened?" asked Naruto

"Choji is hanging on by a thread," said Hiashi.

Naruto looks up, "according to Shikamaru, Choji used his pill from his family but is almost fatal and the medic rushed the boy to the leaf," said Tsume.

"By the way mission is a success but not favorable," said Naruto.

"One critically injured and one dead rouge. Man the council is going to bitch," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

The groups head back to the village and when they get to the village, "call Anbu, I need them pick up Sasukes body," said Naruto.

He turns his head and sees a pissed off Sakura walking toward him, "you demon! Why did you kill Sasuke-kun," she growled gripping a kunai.

Hiashi and Tsume get in front of Naruto, "I will deal this," said Naruto.

Naruto glares at Sakura, "I will let you know that I gave many chances for him to surrender, he fought to kill and I responded like any ninja," said Naruto.

Sakura thrust the kunai at Naruto but has a palm right in front of her chest by Hiashi and Tsume holding her in a head lock with Tsume's partner holding her by her ankle and Shikamaru's shadow attached to her with part of it near her, "give me reason to take you out," said a pissed off Shikamaru.

Temari has her fan right at the banshee's neck, "you attack a superior ninja in rank. You will be tried," said Hiashi.

The Anbu, Tsunade and Sarutobi appear, "Sakura Haruno, you are charged with threatening a ninja, attacking a ninja, disobeying a higher ranking ninja and disorderly conduct," said Tsunade.

"Take her away," said Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, mission successful. Sasuke has been terminated for defecting from the village," said Naruto

"Did you ask him to stand down?" asked Tsunade.

"I asked him several time to stand down and come quietly," said Naruto.

"I guess there will be a shit storm in council?" asked Naruto.

The civilians will demand your head and want you tried for assaulting a fellow ninja," said Tsunade.

"Let's go," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The council room was having an argument, "the demon should die for killing Uchiha-sama," shouted a pink haired council member.

"Council Member Haruno can you stop screeching?" said Naruto.

"Shut up demon," she screeched.

"So why did you call me honorable Shinobi Counci? Pain in the ass civilian council," said Naruto.

"Show us respect," shouted a brown haired man.

"Honorable pain the ass Civilian council," said Naruto making the shinobi snicker in amusement.

"Sorry Uzumaki-san, you are being charged with killing a fellow ninja," said the Nara clan head.

"How do you plead?" asked the Nara.

"Innocent," said Naruto.

"Lair, you told Anbu you killed Uchiha-sama,"

"Let ask you civilian, a ninja is out for your life in retrieval with dead or alive orders. What would you do?" asked Naruto.

"Uchiha-sama should have been allowed to kill you," shouted the Haruno.

"Shinobi, I would like to ask you the same since the civilian is biased and won't listen," said Naruto.

"If it's a ninja you have to kill him before he kills you," said Hiashi.

"He was using an assassination move taught by Hatake against me and would have killed me if I had not planned ahead," said Naruto.

"I was in my right to defend myself within my orders given," said Naruto.

"Let get this over with. Those who find Naruto guilty, please raise your hand," said Tsunade.

"Those who find not guilty, "the Shinobi and the elders raise their hands.

"Naruto, you are found not guilty of murder," said Tsunade as the Haruno charges forward with a kunai at pathetic speeds.

Naruto sighed and catches her arm and knocks her out, "Anbu," said Tsunade.

"Take her to I&T and tell Ibiki that he can do anything to her," said the Hokage.

Naruto bows his head and disappears in a shunshin leaving a smiling shinobi council and a frowning elders and a pissed off civilians.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears at the hospital and heads to Shizune, "can I see Choji?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry, Choji is currently in surgery however Tsunade-sama would like to talk to you," said the black haired medic.

Naruto nods his head, "thank you Shizune," he said as he walks out and teleport to the Hokage office.

He sees Tsunade there, "congrats on your latest mission. I Tsunade Senju promote Naruto Uzumaki to full Jounin for demonstration of leadership and tactic and skill," said the Hokage.

"Thank you," he said crying.

"You are one of the youngest to be promoted to Jounin. I will not give you a team just yet till I know you are ready," said Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"Now as you know Jiraiya is interested in your training. You will go on a three year training trip learn from him. I am making this an A rank mission paid by Jiraiya and myself," said the Hokage.

"I accept, Tsunade-sama," said Naruto.

"Jiraiya is currently away so you will do some mission until he comes back, which will be in two months.

End

Next will be some filler chapter from the show


	7. The Gangster Race

The Fox and the Hound

The Gangster Race

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in front of Tsunade, "Naruto I have a mission for you," she said.

Naruto looks around and sees Lee, Hinata and Neji. "What is the mission and what rank?" asked the blond.

"It is A rank, here are the details," said Tsunade as she hands him the scroll. Naruto glances at Hinata and frowns, "we accept the mission," said Naruto. "Meet at the south gate in two hours," said Naruto as he disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears at the memorial stone an hour later and sees Hinata there. Naruto walks to stone and see Kiba's name on it. "Damn that Uchiha and myself," said Naruto causing Hinata to turn.

Naruto put his head down, "I am sorry. If I had kept a better eye on the Uchiha this would not have happened," said Naruto as Hinata hugs him.

"It is not your fault. How many time do we have to tell you?" asked Hinata while crying.

Naruto hugs her trying to comfort her, "we have an hour, don't become Kakashi," said the blond as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared at the south gate with Neji and Lee as Hinata walks up. "Alright, we have been hired to protect a runner in a race from ninja employed by his competitor," said Naruto.

The group sets off at a fast speed as they reach a tavern. After ordering something they see a young boy with black hair walk in and sit in the booth next to them, "you do realize I hate ninja, however," he said as he looked at Hinata. "You are very pretty Miss," said the boy.

"I have to leave," said the boy as he walks out.

The waiter walks up, "that teen told you to pay for his meal," said the waiter as Naruto frowns.

Naruto gets out his wallet but notices it is missing, "seems that teen took my wallet. Let my clones help you in the back to pay off our meal," said the blond. "Is that suitable?" asked Naruto.

Naruto forms five clones, "I need you to help in the kitchen to pay off our meal," said the blond.

"Use them as you see fit," said the blond as he and the team leave the tavern.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two make it to the Land of Tea and are escorted in to meet with the client. "Greeting you must be the ninjas I hired," said the man. "Name is Jirocho and I am the client," said the man.

"I am Naruto squad leader. My team are Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Hinata Hyuga," said the blond.

"I need you to protect my runner for the upcoming race," said Jirocho.

"Can you tell me what the purpose of the race is?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, there are two families trying to control this land. My clan, the Wasabi, wants to stabilize the country but our opposing opponent is the Wagarashi family who use underhanded tactics to come into power. We need your help because we think they have hired a ninja to take out our runner," said the family head.

"This race is to see who will control the Land of Tea, correct?" asked Naruto.

Naruto closes his eyes, "who is the runner?" asked Naruto.

"Come on in Idate," said the head as the teen from the tavern walks in, "I think you have something of ours," said the blond.

"Jirocho-sama we don't need Konoha ninjas," said the runner.

"Despite that we have a mission," said the blond. "I need to talk to my team," said Naruto.

"Of course," said Jirocho

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji, I have a separate mission for you," said the blond.

"What is it Captain?" asked the Hyuga.

"I want you to sneak into the compound of the Wagarashi and find anything that might help our client," said the blond.

Hai," said Neji as disappears.

Naruto walks back, "alright Idate, we will be you protection," said the blond.

"When is the race?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow," said Jirocho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stands in the crowd while the announcer explains the rules.

"The runner must get to a boat and get to the Nagi Island. The runner must grab an orb and run it back to Todoroki Shrine," said the man.

"Go!" he shouts as the runner for the Wagarashi family runs forward while Idate runs in the opposite way.

Naruto follows him with the other two ninjas as they reach the port and see Idate, "why did you run this way?" asked Naruto.

"The wind here will carry the ship faster on the water," said the Idate.

The three ninja and runner get on the ship and take off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing on the small ship talking to Idate, "I saw you in Konoha a few years ago, "What is you surname?" asked Naruto.

"Morino," said the young runner.

"Relation to Ibiki?" asked the blond.

"He is my brother. I was a genin in a squad with Aoi Rokusho but after I failed the chunin exams my sensei tricked me to get an object from the vault," said Idate.

"I did, but was captured by sensei as my brother came to rescue me. I begged my sensei for mercy as Ibiki was being tortured," said Idate.

"Ibiki managed to escape but Aoi fled before he could be caught and I ran away also," said Idate. "I later was found by your client and was given a home and a new purpose," said Idate.

Naruto threw some shuriken behind him reveling three Rain ninja that he fought in the exams.

"Protect Idate," said the blond as Lee launches a kick at the ninja knocking him back.

Hinata attacks with her palm thrust but can't land a hit.

Naruto was fighting another one and knocked him in the water. "This battle is getting out of hand," said one of rain ninjas as he punctures the hull and it goes in the water.

"Idate, get to shore," said Naruto as he and the rest of the team get ready to fight the genin. "Peace," said Naruto as he forms a Rasengan and slams it in to one of them, killing him.

Hinata gets a hit on the ninja's heart while Lee breaks the ninja's back with a frontal Lotus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Idate gets to the shore and looks up and see a green haired ninja, "well Idate," said the man.

He gets out a sword and it crackles to life with lightening, "no hard feelings it is just business," said the man.

Idate backs up, "Konoha senpu," said Lee as he kicked the man back.

Naruto appears behind the man as Lee is shocked kicking him into the cliff face.

"The Raijin," said Naruto as he got out a kunai and charged as Idate watches.

"I remember you Aoi a B rank rouge ninja of Konoha," said Naruto.

"I was just talking to my former genin," said the man as his sword crackles with power. Naruto is sent back by the lightening from the weapon as Lee kicks the man but is shocked as well.

"Fighting you idiots is a problem," said Aoi as he throws his umbrella up that was on his back and attack with poison senbons. Hinata starts to rotate blocking them as Naruto goes through hand seals, forming a barrier around him and Lee.

Aoi turns around only put up his sword to block a green Rasengan, "wind is stronger than Lightening," said the blond as he cracks the sword killing the jounin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto heads to where Idate is and looks him to see if he is hurt, "good, you can still run," said Naruto as Idate gets up and heads to his goal.

Naruto was behind him with his other two teammates to protect them as Idate caught up to the opposing runner and it was neck to neck until Idate got a last bit of speed as he crossed the finish line.

"The Wasabi won," said the leader of Tea.

A man walks up, "sir the Wasabi family hired ninja and therefore cheated," said the man as Neji walks out.

"I have evidence of the Wagarashi corruption. With you permission Daimyo –sama," said Neji.

"Go right ahead ninja-san," said the kind leader.

Neji takes out a tape recorder and presses the play button.

"When we win we will have the ninja's we hired to kill the Daimyo," said the leader of the Wagarashi from the recorder.

The Daimyo's face turn to a frown "guard arrest the Wagarashi leader," he said.

"Their holdings will go to the Wasabi family," said the man as the Wagarashi is taken away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

After the celebration, Idate and Ibiki went off to the side to talk as the examiner from the first exams walks to the ship and bow to Naruto, "thank you for protecting my brother," said the scarred man.

"It was a job," said the blond with a respectful bow.

The ship heads back to Konoha with Naruto and his team.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in front of Tsunade, "good job on you mission and fro bringing back the head of Aoi and my grandfather sword," said the blond Kage.

"Tsume want to talk to you," said Tsunade.

"Hai Hokage-sama," said the blond jounin as he heads to the Inuzuka compound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He saw Tsume waiting, "you're back pup. I got a gift for you," she said.

"My son would like you to have Akumaru as personal nin-kin," she said.

"But I don't know any Clan Jutsu," said Naruto.

Tsume smiles, "well then, welcome to the Inuzuka boot camp," she said with a feral grin.

Naruto groans and walks in to train in the Inuzuka fighting style.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

End chapter

A/N: I am well aware this mission was before Sasuke left but hey details.

I will have Naruto take a team before his trip


	8. Team Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Team Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at his apartment when an Anbu appeared, "Uzumaki-san," he said.

"Need something Anbu-san?" asked Naruto.

"Hokage-sama would like to see you," said mask operative. Naruto nods his head as they disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto, I have request," she said.

"What do you need, Hokage-sama?" asked the blond

"I would like you to take on a team," said Tsunade.

Naruto blinks, "which team?" asked the jounin.

Tsunade gives him a folder "Moto Hyuga, Hanza Inuzuka, and Shina Aburame," said the blond.

"I accept," said Naruto with a bow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears at the academy and walks in and sees his genin. "Team 55 is Moto Hyuga, Hanza Inuzuka, and Shina Aburame. Your sensei is Uzumaki Naruto," said Iruka.

Naruto walks in, "Team 55, please come with me," said the blond.

"He is a few years older than us," said a pink haired female with a screech.

Naruto walks out with his team, "alright," he said as he took in his student appearance. "We'll start with introductions," said the blond.

"Why don't you go first sensei," said the Hyuga.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like senseis that teach their students and don't play favorites. I like the Inuzuka clan and those who are part of the clan. I also like the nin-kin I was given from a dear friend who was murdered," said the blond as tears started to come down.

Naruto saw the Inuzuka male clench his fist, "I like Ramen and training. My dislikes are my former team, traitors, rapists, murders, animal and child abusers. My hobbies include training and taking missions.

"My goal is to become Hokage and now, to make sure you become chunin or better," said the blond.

"Next: Inuzuka," said Naruto

"My name is Hanza Inuzuka, sensei. I love dogs and learning from my clan scroll. I dislike traitors and back stabbers. My hobby is learning medicine and play with my nin-kin Ryuso," he said as a small Sheppard barked. I hope to become a hunter-nin," said the boy.

"Next will be Hyuga-san," said Naruto.

"My name is Moto Hyuga. I like Hinata-sama and Hiashi-sama and I hate cage bird seal and I hope to help Hinata-sama and Hiashi get rid of it," said the boy.

"My hobbies include studying maps and playing Shogi," said the Hyuga.

"My other dream is to beat Shikaku Nara in Shogi," said the Hyuga.

"I will help you achieve that dream and the other one," said Naruto.

"Now Shina Aburame," said Naruto.

The young female with her high collar covering her mouth stood up. "Shina Aburame and I like my clan and my comrades. My dislikes are people killing insects and calling me a freak. My hobbies include collecting insect to put my hive. My dream is to become a sensei to genins," she said.

"Good, now I will give you a test tomorrow and I want you to eat and get ready for tomorrow. Meet me at training ground 35 at five o' clock in the morning," said Naruto.

"Hai," they said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears in Tsunade's office, "one second with my team and I am already impressed," said the young jounin with a smile.

"Did you figure out a test for them?" asked Tsunade.

"I need to use training ground 35 since it has a forest and four chunins and one other ninja," said the blond.

"What rank?" asked Tsunade.

"B rank, for all of them to get paid by me," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Next day Naruto was waiting for his students as they walked up, "alright, you will be a tracking an info gathering squad. With that said, their four scrolls you must get from the forest without your bloodline," said Naruto.

"Now each scroll has a jutsu that I got from the head of your clan. You must get it and learn from your respective clan jutsu," said the blond.

"That is it?" asked Moto as Naruto smile.

"Of course it is. Now show me what you got," said Naruto as he disappears with a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears in the center of the tower and sees the clan heads of his students sitting, "let's enjoy the show," said the blond.

The Aburame clan head turn to Naruto, "can I ask you something Uzumaki-san?" he asked.

"Sure," said the blond

"Why did you negate their blood line?" he asked.

"Simple, the clans rely too much on them and I want them to use their own skill. What would happen if Hyuga-sama eyes were blinded by a light or what have you, or Tsume-sans nin-kin was injured and the Aburame hive was wiped out?" asked Naruto.

Hiashi thinks for one moment, "I see, you're basically running them through a simulation with us watching so we can get the point you're making," said Hyuga leader.

"You always were a little unorthodox," said Tsume.

"Clever. They will definitely grow under you. Why have ninja oppose them?" asked Shibi.

"Simple, in a mission you must be ready to not rely on the info given. Like when my former team did our first C rank that turned to an A rank mission during a fight with a jounin," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moto was in point, "let's try something," he said. "Byakugan," he said as he eyes get veiny but they go back. "What? My eyes," he said.

Shina puts her arms, "my hive has refused to come out," she said.

Hanza looks around, "my smell is not enhanced as well as my nin-kin. It must be a seal on this place," he said.

"Did you get the map Moto?" asked Shina.

The Hyuga nodded, "yes and I know where the scrolls are," Moto said.

"I recommend we go after the Inuzuka scroll since it does not rely on your senses but your partner," said Moto.

Shina thinks. "What is the closest scroll?" she asked.

"My clans scroll but I think going after the other would be better," he said.

"Inuzuka will be first by your clan Shina and finally mine," said Moto.

The other two nod their and jump through the trees. They get to a clearing and see the scroll on the ground from their vantage point, "Trap," said Shina.

"Oh yea," said Hanza, "trap" said the do user.

"What now?" asked Shina.

"I will spring it and be ready to substitute back here," Moto said. "Hold this and throw it once we find out what is going on," said Moto.

"Be careful Moto-san," said Shina.

Moto jumps down and walks to the scroll and picks it up as three shurikens are thrown at the boy. Shina tosses the shuriken given to her as Moto disappear into the tree tops replaced with the metal weapons.

"First scroll is the Inuzuka scroll," said Moto.

"I am impressed. You got the scroll but now you must fight me," said a voice as Iruka jumps down.

Moto charges and goes for a palm thrust, hitting Iruka but does not stop him, "without your eyes you can't hurt me," said the instructor as he catch Moto punch and throws him.

"Hanza, learn what you can and assist us, we will cover you," said Shina as she goes through hand seal.

"Ninja Art: Ground Swarm," she shouts as she puts her hand on the ground a swarm of bugs appear from the ground encasing Iruka. Iruka escapes from his prison and continues his attack.

"Ninja tunneling claw fang," he shouted as he spins with his and his nin-kin extended claws sending Iruka back, "you can pass I am done," he said before blacking out.

The three move on and go to the next scroll.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the tower Shibi was amazed, "looks like her mother taught her that jutsu," said Shibi.

"Impressive jutsu for your clan," said Tsume.

"Your member jutsu was just as impressive," said Shibi.

Naruto was smiling, "I might just pass them, so I can get them stronger, but let us see how good they do," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Back in the forest they see a small cave and walk in with a torch. They see the scroll on a pedestal "Moto I will look for traps," said Hanza as he walks forwards it and grabs the scroll and the three walk to the exit.

Shino intercepts them, "test number two," he said as he charges the genin.

"Shina get back and read the scroll. We shall hold him off," said Moto.

The two attack Shino and corner him, "you three have passed," he said as he walks away.

They continue to the next scroll. Moto gets to the scroll but sees that his team is following. He turns around and sees a shadow connecting their bodies. "Man what a drag," said a lazy voice.

"So a Nara too," thought the Hyuga.

"Shadow possession Jutsu," said Shikamaru as his shadow strike at Moto forcing him to dodge.

"I have to stop his shadow," thought Moto as he sees his comrades. "I will need help," he thought as he throws his shuriken as at the chunin but his flicks his finger and they fall on the shadow, severing the connected shadow, "nice plan Hyuga. This might be enjoyable," said the Lazy Nara.

"You might be a knight and we would be the pawns but even a pawn can kill a knight with a strategy," said Moto.

Shikamaru smile, "after this we should sit down and play shogi but," said Shikamaru as his attack Shina only for Moto push her out of the way and get immobilized.

"Moto," said Shina as Hanza growls.

"This is guy is more tactical then us, but no one gets left behind," said Hanza as Shina walks next to him.

Shikamaru closes his eyes, "third part of the test: determination and tactics passed," said the Nara as he walks away.

Moto gets, "thank you for not leaving," said the Hyuga.

Hanza smiles, "we are a team we all pass or none of us pass," he said.

Shina smiles, "it is only logical that we are stronger as a team by ourselves," she said.

"That leaves one more scroll," said Moto as they look at the map, "found it. Right at the start," growled Moto.

"Interesting," said Shina as they back the way they came.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get there and see Hana at the start, "Now, for your final test here I come," she said as she rushes the genin.

"Byakugan," said Moto as his eyes transform and he goes for a palm thrust but misses.

"I guess since we are off that ground we have bloodline back," said Shina as her insects fly out taking out one of the nin-kin. Hanza smiles and charges the other two nin-kin while Moto kept Hana occupied.

The battle was even until the nin-kin were knocked out and genin thought converged on Hana as Naruto appeared with clan heads, "well done team," said Naruto.

"Would the proctors please give me an assessment?" asked Naruto.

Iruka steps up, "Moto has great Tactics and the team did not to argue who is in charge. Two held me off knowing who can tip the balance with the scroll jutsu. Buying Hanza time to learn the jutsu and have him beat me. Moto would be great as squad leader in you absence," said the academy instructor.

"Shino," said Naruto.

"I would have to be honest. They worked as well as a chunin team. Their teamwork is almost flawless and will get better with experience," said the Aburame chunin.

"Shikamaru," said Naruto

"They have great teamwork and Moto had a great plan after seeing who captured his friends. He did not panic and had a plan executed. It would not have worked against an experienced chunin. But new chunin would have fallen for it. Moto took an attack from my shadow by pushing his comrade out of the way. The rest did not leave and were ready to fight for their teammate. The will of fire shines bright," said the Nara with not usual laziness.

"Hana-sensei," said Naruto.

"If I had my way, I would say screw genin and give then chunin rank," she said. "They knew how to attack me and weaken me. With their teamwork they beat me and deserve to pass," said Hana.

"Team 55 you pass with flying colors. Congratulations," said Naruto.

"Hai, sensei," they said as a new team is formed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

A/N: Naruto is now sensei. I am changing a few things in my story starting with this.


	9. C rank mission The Great Naruto Bridge D

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

C rank mission The Great Naruto Bridge Defense

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been about two months since Naruto passed his team. Naruto postponed his training trip until his student where ready.

Naruto was in front of Sarutobi at the mission hall, "Naruto, here for a mission?" asked the former Kage.

"Yes, Sandaime-sama but I think my team is ready for a C rank," said the blond.

The old man looks at the state of the team, "they have enough D rank missions to upgrade," said former Kage. He looks through the scroll, "well this is interesting, it is a C rank that might go up to an A rank," said the former leader.

"Who is the client?" asked Naruto.

"Read it," said the older man with a smile.

Naruto looks at it, "well this is interesting," he said.

"I wanted to see the old man and his family. Mission accepted," said Naruto. He turns to his team, "meet at the gate in one hour we will be gone for a month at most," said Naruto.

"Hai," they said as they disappeared.

Naruto smiled, "they have learned a lot," said the blond as his grandfather figure smiles.

"A testament to your teaching," he said. Naruto bows and walks out to meet with his team.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared at the gate with his team and faced them. "You might have to kill, however," said the blond. "Afterwards I will be there for you," said the sensei. The genins nod and they headed out. Naruto was walking behind his students with his senses on full alert.

They got to Wave country and walked to the bridge, "sensei, did you have a mission here?" asked Moto.

"Yes, why do you ask," said Naruto.

"Look at the name of the bridge," Moto said as the other look at it and gasp.

Naruto looks at the sign, "well did not expect this. The Great Naruto Bridge named after the hero who inspired us," he read.

"Let's head into town," said Naruto as he led the genin into town. Naruto looked around and people were watching Naruto and his team with admiration. "Sensei, why are they looking at us?" asked Hanza.

"Let me ask who the mayor is," he said as head to a citizen, "excuse me who is in charge?" asked Naruto.

"Tazuna is the mayor. He is at his home right now," said female citizen.

Naruto smiles, "thank you," said the blond.

"Can I ask you something?" the female smiled nervously.

"Yes," said Naruto.

"Can I have your autograph on my poster," she said as a poster with Naruto's picture on it is pulled out that was taken by the citizens after the mission.

"Um I guess," said Naruto as he writes his name.

The female squeals, "thank you Naruto-sama," she said running away.

Naruto blinks, "huh," he said as Moto walked up with the other.

"You seem popular sensei," said Hana.

"I guess," said the blond. "Let's find Tazuna-san," said the blond.

Naruto headed to the house with his team and knocks, "coming," said female voice.

Naruto smiles, "take your time Tsunami-chan," said Naruto as the door opens and black haired female who was in her late 20's early 30's appears.

She blinks and smiles, "Naruto-kun," she said happily hugging Naruto.

"Tsunami-san," said Moto.

The woman looks at the three, "are you ninjas?" she asked.

"They are my students Tsunami-chan," said Naruto with a smile.

"But aren't you a genin?" she asked confused.

"Not anymore," said the blond. "I just became a jounin. They are my first team," said the blond.

"Inari would be surprised to see you," said Tsunami. "Where is your former team?" she asked getting a dark look from Naruto.

"I will talk to you and Tazuna about them," he said.

"Why doesn't your team help my son a little he is having trouble with tree walking," she said.

Naruto nods his head and his genin walk to the back as Naruto walks with Tsunami and see Tazuna in his study.

"Father, guess who they sent?" asked Tsunami.

Tazuna turns around and smiles, "Naruto, good to see you," he said as give Naruto a hand shake.

"I am glade Wave is doing good and the bridge," said Naruto.

"So what do you think?" asked Tazuna.

"Naruto, I am humbled and honored Tazuna," said Naruto with a bow.

"You deserve it. By the way, where is the team that was with you?" asked Tazuna.

Naruto's face darkens, "Tsunami, can you close the door," said Naruto.

The female does, "Sasuke has been executed for defecting," said Naruto shocking the two.

"Who killed him?" asked Tsunami fearing the answer.

"I did. I was ordered to bring him back dead or alive. I tried to restrain him but I had to us lethal force," said the blond. "Sasuke killed a comrade I was close to during a mission and his ninja status was revoked," said Naruto.

"What about the girl?' asked Tazuna.

"She attempted to kill me after the mission to retrieve Sasuke. She saw his body and tried to attack me," said the blond. "She is now in prison for three years and will not be a ninja till she goes through reconditioning training,"

"How about your sensei?" asked Tazuna.

"He is a chunin due to neglecting his student because of favoritism," said Naruto.

"What is the mission?" asked Naruto.

"We have bandits attacking the town. We have forced them back by our militia, but I believe that Gato's partners our trying to take over the town," said Tazuna.

Naruto closes his eyes, "how much resistance by the enemy?" asked the Jounin.

"Nothing but bandits but we think there be some shinobi in the mix," said the man. "That was why it was labeled as an upgrade should that be true," said Tazuna.

"Any more info?" asked Naruto.

"I am sorry, but no I do not," said Tazuna.

Tazuna got up, "by the way, the people of wave would like celebrate the bridges anniversary of 1 year," said Tazuna.

"I will come to the celebration," said Naruto with a bow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appeared with his team at the town square and saw that the party was in full swing. Naruto turned to his team, "enjoy yourselves but keep radio contact," said the blond as he walks in one direction.

Naruto was sitting with Tsunami while Inari was showing Naruto the results of his training as he ran up a pole, "we will start on the next step later.

Naruto was approached by a bleeding soldier, "Ninja-san, there are about one hundred bandits heading this way," he said as Naruto got up.

"Team, meet me near the entrance of the town," he said through his radio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and his team slipped out of the party and see the bandits and some of the militia fighting. "Attack," shouted Naruto as he and his team start to fight the bandits.

Naruto goes through hand seals, "Water Style: Spreader," said Naruto as he shoots fifty water pellets at the Bandits killing several of them.

"Akumaru, man beast clone," said Naruto as his passed down Nin kin transforms and rotates with Naruto, killing three Bandits.

Naruto continues to tear through them as does his students, "I am will have to talk to them," thought the Jounin.

All but one are killed and Naruto looks at the man, "you three stay here. I will handle this," said Naruto as he grabs the man and drags him to a nearby hut.

A few minutes later Naruto walks out, "we got an A rank ninja coming after the town," said Naruto as he looks at his student and frowns at their scared expressions, "first kill," thought Naruto.

"Let's head back to the house," said Naruto as he takes his students.

He gets to the house and sees Tsunami, "I need to talk to my team," said the blond as the kind woman looks at the genin and sees them shaking.

"First kill?" she asked, "talk to them in the guest room," she said with worry as Naruto heads up stairs with his team.

Naruto sits on the ground, "what happened?"

The genin could not look at their sensei as they start to shake, "we did not mean to kill them," said Shina as she bawled her eyes out.

Naruto walks to her and hugs her, "Shina, Moto and Hanza, no one is calling you a monster. You killed those bandits because you wanted to protect the town," said Naruto.

"Does it ever get easier sensei?" asked Moto as he was shaking.

Naruto closes his eyes, "it does not get easier. I remember my first kill during the Sand and Sound invasions. I would have committed seppuku. I had a rebound thanks to Hana-sensei and I want to let you know I will be there for you," said Naruto.

"Now, I want you to sleep in the same room and take comfort in your comrades. I will be in the same room as well," said Naruto.

"Tomorrow we are training," he said as he goes through hand seals, "summoning jutsu," said Naruto as a small toad appears, "take this to Tsunade-sama and request for back up," said Naruto.

"Hai," said the toad.

The team goes to sleep knowing a strong enemy would appear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small fortress a tall man was sitting in a throne like chair, "thank you for coming, if you succeed I will pay you handsomely," said the man as and other man smile.

"Kukuku, so Naruto-kun is my enemy," said the man. "He shall die." said the ninja as he licks his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up next morning in the same room as his students. He heads to the kitchen, "hello Tsunami-san," said Naruto as he sees the hostess making dinner.

"Naruto-kun, what is on today's agenda?" she asked.

"My students know the three exercises and I was going to find out their affinity," said Naruto as his students walk in.

"Morning," said Naruto.

"Morning sensei," said Moto.

They sit down and start to eat, "I got plans for today for you, so meet in the back yard when you finish," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in front of his students, "Does anyone know what chakra paper does?" asked Naruto.

"It determines our main element," said Hanza.

Naruto pulls out three, "I want to you to channel some chakra to see what it is," said jounin.

He gives his students the paper and they channel it. Hanza's turned soggy.

Moto's paper turned to ash.

Shina's paper splits in half. "Hanza's element is water and Shina's is wind. Moto is fire," thought Naruto.

"I can help Shina and Hanza a lot faster but Moto I will have get some more on fire but I can get you started," said Naruto as he makes a small fire. "Fire is my weakest so it takes a lot more energy to use that element. To start Moto, I want you grab the flame by coating your hand with chakra," said the blond as he demonstrates.

"You must be able to control the size for an hour by using different chakra bursts. If you manage that I will teach you fire jutsu that will be helpful for survival," said Naruto.

"Hai," said Moto.

Naruto walks to his other student Hanza. "Control for water is sonar. This is used to find some in the water by expelling chakra through your feet. The trick is to give it enough chakra to make it dense and making come back to you," said Naruto as he shows his student how to do the control exercise.

Hanza nosd his head, "when you complete this, I shall teach you survival jutsu that I came up with due to a mission" said Naruto.

"Hai sensei," said Hanza.

Naruto heads over to his last student, "Shina, I want you to cut this leaf in half using only chakra," said Naruto.

"If you do I will teach a survival jutsu," said Naruto.

"Hai," she said.

Naruto walks back with Akumaru next to him. Naruto pets the partner he was entrusted with and looks at his students. "I wonder if I can get Hokage-sama or Sandaime-sama to help with my student's offensive attacks," thought Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His students head back to the house with a smiling Naruto "Moto, and Shina will learn the jutsu I was going to give them," said the blond.

"Hanza, when you get your test down, I will teach you. Now everyone, dig in," said Naruto as they eat Tsunami's food with gusto.

Naruto was eating when the toad returned, "hey, I got Hokage-sama's reply," said the toad.

Thanks, Gamakachi," said the blond as he took the scroll and read it, "overkill but I am not complaining," said Jounin.

'They will be here in two days," said Naruto.

The team gets up and heads out the door, "Hanza, finish what I gave you," said Naruto as the dog user nodded his head.

He turns to Moto, "this small jutsu is useful for seeing in the dark," said Naruto. You must do this to master with no hands. But I don't have a strong enough affinity so I will explain," said the blond.

"The trick is to bring out your elemental chakra but make it only fire in your hand like I showed you when you mastered the flame exercise," said Naruto.

Moto nods his head and goes to the side to practice.

"Shina, your jutsu will let you breathe for a short while in water. Now the basics are simple, you make a bubble of water around you using chakra.

Now the water bubble will keep you from drowning while in a body of water and the chakra will give you some air to breath in small bursts. This tool will drain your reserves. I will monitor you till I think you will be safe by yourself and without supervision," said the blond. "Get to it," said Naruto as his student does as told with Naruto helping him out when struggling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day and a half later, Naruto looked towards the bridge as his students were still training, "I have a foreboding feeling," he thought.

He looks up as a solider runs up franticly, "Ninja-san! A shinobi has appeared," said the man.

"He killed all the soldiers and demanded I bring you," said the soldier.

"We will deal with him," said Naruto. "Did you get a look at the man?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, he had pale skin and snake-like eyes. He froze the whole militia just by looking at them and many killed themselves," said the soldier.

Naruto's eyes widened, "I hope back up gets here soon," said Naruto

"Head to square, tell everyone to head in doors," said Naruto as he looks at his students, "team 55, head to the bridge but stay hidden," said Naruto as the team disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks on the bridge and sees the ninja that made his blood run cold, "Naruto-kun, it has been a while since you beat me with the help of Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-baka," said the voice.

"Orochimaru," said Naruto.

"Now you bring three mice out for a massacre," said the Snake Sannin.

"No you don't," said Naruto throws a kunai, "Shadow clone jutsu," said Naruto as the one kunai turns to a hundred and slams into Orochimaru making fall down.

Naruto eyes the area as a sword impales him, "you aren't very strong for an elite," said the pedophile as the sword that impaled Naruto was being held by his tongue.

"One word, boom," said the blond as he explodes sending Orochimaru back and burning his tongue.

"Well, not bad but Summoning Jutsu Resurrection from an impure world," said Orochimaru as Naruto shoots a wind blade from his hand but fails to stop the two coffins. "You should thank me; I let you have time with your family before I kill you. I how ironic, killed by those who gave birth to you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," said the Sannin.

Naruto grits his teeth as the coffin lids open and the two ninja stepped out, "how can we be revived," said the man with the yellow hair. "Kushina," said the man as a woman with red hair appeared.

"Minato, what is going on?" asked the woman.

"I gave your son a chance to see his dear parents before you kill him," said Orochimaru.

The two turn quickly and charge Orochimaru but he makes a seal freezing the two, "I thought that was what the response would be," smirked Orochimaru as the two struggle to break free. "I have learned a way to get a soul from the Shinigami stomach though a sacrificial ritual. I had to sacrifice thirty of my men,"

Naruto's eyes widen, "you heartless bastard," said the blond.

"I am sorry son but we can't break free," said Minato as Orochimaru places seal on their necks, turning their eyes black and dead.

The two face Naruto as he gives his team a signal. "He wants us to retreat," said Moto as his eyes widen.

"His is facing the Yondaime and his wife from what I heard," said Shina.

Hanza puts his head down, "sorry sensei," he said as he looked at his teammate, "Moto any plans?" asked the door user.

"For high level opponents no. You engage while I observe and find a weakness in their style," said Moto with hesitance. "If they have any," said Moto.

"What are they doing still here," thought the jounin not taking his eyes off his deadly opponents.

"Kill your son," said the Sannin as the Kage level ninja attack their offspring without mercy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto blocks a sword from Kushina and was kicked by his mother as he flipped and lands on the bridge. Naruto jumps, avoiding a Rasengan by his father as the blond Jounin goes through hand seals. "Wind Style: Wind Blade," he said as he clashed with his mother using his wind sword against her katana.

Naruto jumps away as a tri-pronged kunai lands near him with his father appearing a second later at the kunai. Naruto forms a Rasengan and slams it into the Yondaime sending him back.

Naruto brings out his kunai and blocks his mother's blade before it could take his head off. He backs up panting.

"Kushina, deal with the genin, let Minato have some father son bonding," said the Snake Sannin as the red headed female heads to the genins location.

Naruto grits his teeth as he tries to chase after her but is blocked by the undead Kage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina was looking around and saw the female Aburame, "Parasitic Insect Prison," she said as her hive rush the red head.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu," Kushina shouted as she incinerates the insects coming at her.

Shina dodges just as the fire was about to hit her. "Fang over Fang," shouted Hanza as he rams into her with a tornado shredding her right side.

"Is that a seal," thought the Hyuga as the injury healed itself on Kushina.

Moto jumps out and charges the red head and palm thrusts her side only to be back handed into the water. "Moto-kun," shouted Shina.

The two genins get next to each other as the red head ninja stalks closer. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb bullets," shoutes a voice as a fire stream hits Kushina.

Her head is sliced off by a figure that appears behind the genin. "You genin did great let us handle this," said the man revealed to be Asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was engaged in a brutal fight with Minato when the Kage was sent back by a cry of Rasengan as Jiraiya appear with his hand out.

Orochimaru dodges a bo staff as he clashes with Sarutobi, "sensei, they sent you to help," said the Sannin with a smirk.

"You need two Kage level ninja to take a newly minted jounin and three genin. You must be desperate," said the former Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuma held his trench in his hands as he dodges a swipe from Kushina and then slashed her and placed a seal that Jiraiya gave to him on her before she could reform. "Undead seal," said Asuma as Kushina smiles and turns to dust, "thank you," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto nodded his head, "Jiraiya can you hold him off for one moment. I need to get my attack ready," said Naruto.

"Naruto closes his eyes and a Rasengan starts to form until it starts to take shape of a green shuriken. "forgive me, father. Jiraiya move," shouted Naruto as his teacher jumped out of the way as Naruto slams his attack into his father destroying his body as the blond Kage smiles.

"You made me proud son," said the man as his body and the seal that binds his are obliterated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So they were sent back," thought Orochimaru as he sees his opponent charging "Not today sensei, but I will give you the win," said the Sannin as he disappears in the ground .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks up being helped by Jiraiya while Moto is helped by Hanza, "thanks for coming when you did," said Naruto.

"Tsunade had a feeling something like this was happening so she sent Asuma, myself and Jiraiya," said Sarutobi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tazuna bows, "Wave will pay for an S rank mission," said the old man.

"Thank you Tazuna-san," said Sarutobi.

The group heads out back to the Leaf.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in front of the Hokage, "I would like to recommend a promotion for my team," said the blond.

"That is very unorthodox due to them being in service for only two months," she said.

"If you don't want to at least let them take a test to see their potential. You can gauge them on that," said Naruto.

"I have a report from the back up and they said the same, but to wait one more month," said Tsunade.

Naruto bows, "thank you and I have one more request," said Naruto.

Tsunade motions him, "I would like to ask that my team be placed in apprenticeships in their preferred area," said Naruto

Tsunade nods, "I would like a few to teach them myself since I am their commander," said the blond.

"I would like Hanza to learn medical from Shizune since he wants to be a medic ninja and hunter-nin," said the blond.

"Next I would like Moto to learn strategy under Nara-sama," said the blond.

"How about Shina?" Tsunade inquired.

"I would like her to have internship with Iruka because she wants to be a sensei to a team," said the blond.

"I'll have Shikaku meet with Moto and you as well as ask Shizune to start teaching Hanza," said Tsunade.

"I will talk to Iruka and ask him," said the blond with a bow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End


	10. The apprenticeship, a new mission, marri

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The apprenticeship, a new mission, marriage

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto headed into the classroom and saw his former teacher and friend at his desk, "Iruka," said the blond as the man with a scar turns around.

"Naruto, what's up?" asked Iruka.

"Got a team I am training and that's the reason I am here," said Naruto.

Iruka gives him a look to explain, "I would like my student Shina to work as a teacher's aide with you," said Naruto.

Iruka thinks, "why?" he asked.

"Shina's dream is what I'm trying to help her with. Now before you say anything, it will only be for three days a week the rest of the time they will be with me," said Naruto.

"Her dream is be a sensei from her introduction on the first day class?" asked Iruka.

"Now do you see how this will help?" asked the blond.

"I will have her start next week Naruto," said Iruka.

"Thanks, I will tell you what days she has to be with me," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears at the Hokage's office and sees the elder Nara, "Nara-san, good to see you," said the blond with a bow.

"I never have imaged you as a sensei to genin," said Shikaku. "Must be troublesome taking on three students," said the man.

Moto walks up and bows to Naruto and Shukaku, "Moto, I would like you to meet someone," said Naruto.

He points to the elder Nara, "this is Shikaku Nara, the one you want to play Shogi against and hopefully surpass."

"Sensei what is this about?" asked Moto confused.

Shikaku steps up, "your sensei has asked that each of his students go and learn in the field they want to achieve greatness in," said the Nara.

"I asked Nara-san to take you as a student for three days a week and learn how to lead soldiers," said Naruto as he sees Moto's eyes widen.

"Is this true Nara-sama?" said Moto.

The clan head smiles, "it is. Do you want learn as my student?" said Shikaku.

"I am honored Nara-sama," said Moto.

Naruto faces his student, "the requirement is that you live within the Nara compound and Nara-sama has agreed," said Naruto.

"Sensei, thank you for this chance," said the Young Hyuga.

"You have all passed my expectation," said Naruto.

"I am ready Nara-sensei," said Moto.

"Meet me at the Nara compound. I need to get a training plan from your sensei so I know what he has in mind for the rotation," said the Nara as Moto walks after being told where to meet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small room Shizune was looking at her student, "Hanza-kun, I have been asked to teach you medical ninjutsu," said the black-haired medic.

"Thank you Shizune-sensei," he said.

"Let us begin," she said with Hanza following every word of his new teacher.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 55 met during their meeting and Naruto taught them other jutsu. He was currently summoned to the Hokage office, "you summoned me Hokage-sama?" asked the blond.

Tsunade nodded her head, "I sent Hana on an escort mission and was due back a day ago with her team," said the female blond.

Naruto feared what she had to say next, "We found the remnant of her team dead but no sign of Hana," said Tsunade.

Naruto gripped his chair, "did you send a search party," asked Naruto.

"That is why I am sending you to find any trace of her," said Tsunade.

"I will take my nin-kin since I think he can trace better than anyone," said Naruto.

Naruto shunshined to his apartment to collect Akumaru and they headed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto took out the ring that Hana gave him as a symbol of learning under her. "Akumaru, can you pick up a scent?" asked Naruto.

The dog sniffed it and the two made their way out of the land of fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a cave Hana was chained to the wall as her huskies are lying on the ground cut up. She opens her eyes, "what is going on," she thought as she sees her dead nin-kin. "What happened?" she asked.

"Look, the bitch is awake," said a voice as two men come in with scratches on their headband. One had a Rock symbol while the other had the symbol for mist.

"When we get the information from her we will have our fun with her," said the man with a leer.

The man with the Mist headband chuckles, "can't wait. The Inuzuka clan is said to have wild women," he said with a leer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto has been traveling nonstop to the border of the Land of Wind. He turned to Akumaru and the dog took off with Naruto following

"Hana-chan, please be alright," thought Naruto as he takes out a locket that has a picture of him and Hana hugging.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hana was dropped from her chains as she glares at her captures. "What why can't I channel chakra?" she thought.

The man with a cloud symbol chuckled, "sorry girl, but we put poison in your food to mess up your chakra," he said.

Hana backed up to the cornered and the man pulled down his pants, "well bitch I will be first," he said knocking her down ripping off whatever was left of her pants showing her pussy. She tries to run but her arm is grabbed as she is thrown against the wall, tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered as the three converge on her.

One of them drops down as a kunai gets stuck in his back. The other two turn around and see Naruto with killer intent rolling off him.

"Naruto-kun," she said, eyes widen that her prayers were answered.

The one with the mist head band snarled, "oh great a Konoha dog," he said only to be killed by a kunai in his head.

Naruto faces the last ninja with the cloud headband, "oh a hero, well after I kill you I will make this bitch beg for my member," said the man as Naruto formed three clone and they jumps on him and blow up killing him instantly.

Naruto lets go of the intent and rushes to Hana and holds her. "Hana-chan it is alright," said Naruto as the Inuzuka cries her heart out.

"I was so scared Naruto-kun," she said as Naruto strokes her hair calming her down.

"Let it out Hana-chan, I am here," said Naruto as he continues to stroke her hair.

Hana calms down and Naruto helps her up, "here, I have an extra set of clothing when I go on mission," said Naruto as he releases it from a storage scroll.

Naruto walks to the dead huskies and bows his head and seals them to get them back to the village and give them a burial.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After traveling for two days with a tired Hana in his arms he finally got to the village and was standing in front of Tsunade.

"Naruto, take Hana to the hospital and inform Tsume of Hana's safety," said the female Hokage.

Naruto shunshins to the hospital and Hana gets admitted by the nurse. He heads to the Inuzuka compound but sees Tsume walking to the hospital. "Tsume-san," said Naruto.

The feral woman sees Naruto, "Naruto, how are you doing? Is Hana safe?" she asked.

"Partially," said the blond.

Tsume frowned, "Hana was almost raped," said Naruto in a whisper. "I killed those bastards before they defiled her," he said.

Tsume growls, "where is my daughter," she asked with a growl.

"I took her to hospital for her injuries," said the blond as he heads back to the hospital followed by a worried Tsume.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to Hana's room and sees Hana with machines on, "Mother," said Hana weakly.

The woman runs to her side, "Hana what happened?" she asked.

"Someone on the council set us up for some reason," Hana said.

Naruto eyes narrowed, "how do you know this? Did those bastards tell you this?" asked Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-kun," said Hana weakly.

Tsume nods her head, "we will find those responsible and bring them to justice," said the clan head.

Tsume heads out, "are you going to stay longer Naruto?" asked the clan head.

"I will stay till the hospital closes," said the blond.

Tsume leaves the hospital and heads to Tsunade's office.

Naruto sighs as the nurse comes in, "do you need a blanket?" she asked.

"If you don't mind," he responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hokage's office Tsume hits the desk with her fist, "sorry Hokage-sama," said clan head.

Tsunade gets up, "I am going to the hospital and then after I make your daughter is stable. We will find out what happened," said the blond Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Tsume.

"If what Hana said is true? Then they will be dealt with swiftly," said Tsunade.

"Cat, remove your mask," said Tsunade as the Anbu does and revels purple, "Yugao protect Hana Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki," said Tsunade.

"Did something happen to Hana?" asked the purple haired Kunoich.

"Naruto got back with an injured Hana after he was sent to find her. She was almost raped by several rouge ninja," said Tsunade.

Yugao's eyes narrowed, "what happened to the scum?" asked the female Anbu.

"Naruto killed them," said Tsunade. "Let's go," said Tsunade as the two head to the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sitting by Hana bedside when the two entered, "Tsunade-sama," said Naruto.

"How is she?" ask Tsunade.

"We had to sedate her, she kept rolling around in her sleep," said Naruto.

"Nightmare, which is not surprising considering what happened," said Naruto.

"Naruto I need to check Hana can you step out?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto gets up and bows, "I will be outside," he said.

He steps outside and sees an Inuzuka member standing there "Naruto-sama, I have a message," he said.

"Tsume-sama needs to talk to you about Hana at the compound," he said.

Naruto bows and heads to the Inuzuka compound and sees Tsume there, "you wanted to see me Tsume-san?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I need to talk you about what is going to happen to Hana," said Tsume.

Naruto sits down, "Naruto, this is hard for me to tell you but Hana lost her position as Heiress," said Tsume.

"I thought so," said Naruto.

"I read the bylaws and it said that if the heiress loses her nin-kin they is no longer next in line," said Naruto with a sigh.

"Since I am an honorary Inuzuka, I have access to the rules of the clan," said Naruto.

"I have a way to remedy this," said Tsume as she gets up, "Naruto, I would to offer my daughter hand to you in marriage," said Tsume.

Naruto has his head down, "I accept but Hana must have the final say and how does this fix the issue?" asked Naruto.

You become the heir because the former married to an Inuzuka Honorary or blood related," said Tsume.

"Well played, I will accept to help you and Hana-chan," said the blond with a bow.

"I will ask Hana when she gets better," said Tsume..

Naruto bows and walk out to see Hana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got to the hospital and saw Hana fully awake, "Hana-chan," said the blond.

"Naruto-kun," she said as she grabs him and hugs him for dear life. "Thank you Naruto-kun," she said.

The two hold their embrace as the door opens and Tsume walks in, "alright love birds break it up. Get a room," said Tsume.

"We are in a room," said Naruto with Hana at the same time making Tsume blinks and starts laughing.

"This is going to be much easier," she thought as she got serious. "Hana, I talked to Naruto about the situation with you leading the clan," she said.

"I thought so," said Hana as she starts to cry with Naruto hugging her.

"But I came up with a plan to keep you in position," said Tsume. "I will have Naruto marry you and therefore making him clan head when I step down," said Tsume.

"I made one condition and that Hana-chan must agree, I have already accepted on my end," said Naruto.

Hana hugs Naruto and kisses him, "I accept Naruto-kun," she said. " If you will have me as your wife," said Hana.

"I will head to the Hokage to get the contract," said Tsume.

"You have guests Hana?" said the nurse as she sees the other two occupants. "I checked all your vital signs and blood tests, you are good to leave when you want," said the blond nurse.

Hana throws off her sheet showing her naked body, "Naruto why are you covering your eyes?" she asked.

"You might want to put on some clothes," said Tsume with an amused grin.

"Oh you're so cute Naruto-kun, you can look my soon to be husband," she said.

Naruto's blush intensifies, "Naruto help Hana get dressed since you about marry her," said Tsume as Naruto reveals his eyes and walks to Hana and helps her get dressed.

Hana tries to stand but stumbles. "Here Hana-chan," said Naruto scooping her up and holding her bridal style. The three make their way to the Hokage's office and gets ushered in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade smiles as she sees the three, "are you going through with it?" asked Tsunade.

"Just like we talked about," said Tsume.

Tsunade pulls out a piece of paper that says Marriage contract and Naruto and Hana name with a line underneath both of their names.

"I need you two to sign under you names," said Tsunade.

Hana takes the pen and signs and Naruto does as well, "with the power invested in me I preannounce you husband and wife," said Tsunade. "You may kiss the bride," she said as Naruto and Hana kissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade turns to Naruto, "Jiraiya will be ready for training you in three days," said Tsunade

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," said Naruto with a bow.

The three walk out and head home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later Jiraiya was standing next to Naruto, "you ready Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto turns to Hana, "stay safe my love," he said as he hugs her and kisses her.

Naruto sees his students, "make sure to show your temporary sensei the same respect you showed me," said Naruto.

"Hiashi-san, Shikaku-san, I want my students to be ready for a spar when I return," said Naruto.

"They are in good hands," said Hiashi.

Naruto sees Sarutobi and Tsunade, "I hope to have a spar against you old man," said Naruto.

"You will get it Naruto-kun," said former third.

He turns to Tsunade, "make sure to put Hanza through the grinder," said Naruto.

Tsunade smiles, "don't worry I will; when I am done Hanza will be on my level," said Tsunade.

"Let's go Naruto," said Jiraiya as the two walk out of the village.


	11. Training Trip

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Training Trip

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a day since the duo left the village, "Naruto, we are getting missions from Tsunade during our trip," said Jiraiya.

"Understood," said Naruto as they make their way to a clearing.

"We have a mission already from Tsunade when we left," said the Sannin.

"What is the mission Jiraiya –sensei," said Naruto.

"Take off your headband, it is a covert mission," said the Sannin.

"I assume you will not participating?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, because I am a well-known ninja I can't go on this mission," said Jiraiya. "We are going to meet the mist rebels," said the Sannin.

Naruto nodded his head, "very well," said the blond as he hands his headband to Jiraiya, "keep it safe," said Naruto.

Jiraiya pulls out a map, "this is where they are stationed," he said as he pulls out an amulet with a symbol of fire.

"This will grant you permission to enter into the base. You must help the rebesl win the war against Yondaime Mizukage," said Jiraiya.

Naruto jumps towards the rebel base. He gets to a clearing and sees a young man with blue hair and a giant sword hacking and slashing some hunter ninja.

"Surrender, the Mizukage could use you as an ally," said the hunter ninja.

"I would rather die then be his servant," said the swordsman.

The Anbu charges only to be sent back by a powerful kick. "Who the hell are you?" shouted a Hunter ninja.

"Not important, however, killing innocents like your Mizukage is doing, I can't tolerate," said Naruto. The four remaining hunter ninjas charge only to be killed by the blond.

Naruto turns to the teen, "Tell me, are you with the Bloodline Rebels," asked Naruto.

The teen tenses, "I am looking to join with them," said the blond as he shows the amulet.

"I will take you there," said the teen; "name is Chojuro," said the teen.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto follows his guide and they get to an underground bunker. He is stopped by two guards.

"Good to see you're alive Chojuro, who is this," asked the guard.

"He saved me and wishes to join," said the swordsman.

"Very well, follow us," said the guard.

The three make there way to the leaders room and enter. A red headed female looks up, "Mei-sama, we have found a recruit," said the guard.

"First, Chojuro report," she said.

The young teen gave a verbal report, "I see," said Mei as she stands.

"Thank you for saving my ninja," she said.

"Not a problem," said Naruto with a bow.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I would like to help you against the Yondaime Mizukage" said the blond.

"What village do you hail?" asked Mei.

"Ronin," said Naruto.

"I see, a wonderer," she said.

"So why did you come to us?" asked Mei.

"I would like to help in the war," said Naruto.

"You're just sixteen," said a man with an eye patch. "Back in my day kids didn't make demands."

"Ao, shut up or I'll kill you," said Mei.

She turns to Naruto. "What do you have to offer the rebels?" she asked.

"I have mastered water and wind," said Naruto. "I am working on Kenjutsu," said Naruto.

"Very well, we need all the help you can give," said the red haired female.

A man runs up, "Mei-sama we have an army approaching," said the man.

"How many are there?" asked Mei.

"1000," said the man out of breath.

"I will deal with this army, Mei-sama," said Naruto.

"I will send support in thirty minutes," said the rebel leader.

Naruto disappeared in a shunshin to face the enemy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears on a cliff outside the rebel base and sees the army. "Surrender or die" said Naruto.

The army laughs, "it's just one man," said the commander as the ninja continued their advance.

Naruto goes through hand seal, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," said Naruto as the wind tears several ninja up.

Naruto is joined by 500 rebel ninja and they attack. Naruto brandishes his kunai with wind cut through the enemy as Mei decimates them with her Lava and boil release.

The 1000 strong army is reduced to fifty men as they retreat, "yes we won," shouted the rebels.

Naruto turns to Mei, "I am sure the Mizukage will come himself next time," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in the base when he was pulled into his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyuubi," said Naruto as he saw the giant Fox.

"Naruto we need to talk," said the fox.

"It has been a while since we chatted," said Naruto. "What do you need to talk about?" asked Naruto.

"The Mizukage is a Jinchuuriki," said the fox.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Naruto.

"The reason I am telling you this is because the Sanbi is a peaceful demon which is why I question if the Mizukage is doing this of his own free will," said the Kyuubi.

"But how can a Biju be controlled?" asked Naruto.

"The Sharingan and the Wood release are the way," said Kyuubi.

"I will find out," said Naruto as he walks out of his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was heading to the meeting room and he saw Mei talking to a scout "Yagura is heading this way with his main army," said Mei.

"Let me fight Yagura," said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Mei.

"I saw he was a kind leader till he brought an advisor in his court from the documents I was granted access to," said Naruto.

"I think someone is controlling him," said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Mei as Naruto nods his head.

"We will keep his army off your back," said Mei.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto went out of the base next to Mei as the Army follows them. He sees the Kage in his robes at the head of his army, "this is your only chance rebels, surrender," said the Kage with his staff is on his back

Naruto steps forward, "Yagura I challenge you. I am nine, brother," said Naruto as the Kages eyes widen

"I am three," said the Kage as he walks to the middle to meet Naruto.

"I want to keep the loss to a minimum. So neither side will attack till our duel is concluded," said Naruto. "Do you accept Mizukage?" asked Naruto

"All soldiers of the mist military shall not engage," said Yagura.

"Bloodline soldiers are to be on standby," said Naruto. "Give the order to hold the position," said the blond.

The two face each other and charge forward in this decisive battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two go through hand seals, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," said Naruto and the Kage as both jutsus clash.

Naruto disappears and goes for a punch on Yagura's back but it is blocked and thrown, "I will not hold back," said the Kage as he pulls out his staff and Naruto brings out a tanto and the two hosts clash.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto as four clones are formed and they charge the Kage and blow up, sending him back slightly singed, "if I had not put up my water armor I would have lost a limb," thought the Kage.

"Water Style: Great Water Fall," said Yagura as a torrent of water heads right for Naruto.

"Fire Style: Fire Wall," said Naruto as he turns the water into steam.

Naruto jumps back and forms an attack in his palm, "Rasenshuriken," he shouted as he throws the attack, hitting Yagura, "that should do, I need to be done," said Naruto.

The smoke clears and Yagura appears in partial transformation. "To force me to use the three tail," said Yagura as he finishes his transformation.

Naruto goes through hand seals, "summoning Jutsu," said Naruto as Gamabunta appears.

"Gamabunta-sama, I need you to hold off the Sanbi," said Naruto as the toad appears.

"Naruto what is it with me being forced to fight demons," said Gamabunta.

"Forgive I don't need to kill him, just stall him so I can get a jutsu ready," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two armies were amazed at the battle being fought, "Mei-sama, what are your orders?" asked a soldier.

"We will wait," said Mei as both side are wait for the victor to be declared.

The two giants clash as Naruto waits on the head of the Boss Toad waiting for an opening. He sees one and jumps on the demons head and, "Now Kyuubi get me a link with the Sanbi," said Naruto.

"Right," said the demon as Naruto stands on the head and ventures into the beast's mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mind

Naruto looks around and sees an ocean but the sky has the Sharingan, "so it was the Sharingan," said Naruto as he walks further and sees a sand hut with a muzzled and chain Three Tail.

In a cage is Yagura also chained, "why are you ready to torment me," said the Kage.

"I am here to release you, number three," said Naruto.

"What do you mean," said Yagura.

"I house the Kyuubi. How can I get you out of here?" asked Naruto.

"Just break the chain and infuse chakra in the Sanbi to release him also," said Yagura.

Naruto slams a chakra scalpel into the Kage's chains as he falls down, "thank you, I will do the rest," said Yagura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wakes as the Sanbi starts to shrink back into Yagura. "I hereby surrender to the bloodline rebels," said Yagura.

"I would like to talk to Mei," said Yagura.

Mei walks down, "Mei, I can't apologize enough to redeem myself but I can offer advice and a peaceful transition. When I give you the hat, beware of a man with a mask and Sharingan, that is why I did what I did out of my own control. As for you Mei, because of your courage and leadership you are the Godaime Mizukage," said Yagura and he kneels.

Mei looks at Naruto, "Yagura was under the control of the Sharingan. Every thing he did was not of his choosing," said Naruto.

"I see. Yagura you must earn the forgiveness of the people. Until you prove you are trustworthy you will not go on any mission past B rank," said Mei.

"I agree to the term. I would like to make one," said Yagura. "I would like my men to be pardoned since they were following order," said Yagura.

"Yagura is pardoned of his crime due being an accomplice without his consent," said the red haired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in front of Yagura and Mei, "thank you Naruto-kun," said Mei as Yagura walks up.

"I would like to thank you and as token of me and my villages gratitude I had a sword made by a smith that the made the Seven Blades," said Yagura, "Use it well," he said.

Naruto bows, "I shall but I would like to learn how to wield it." "Chojuro shall teach you some katas Naruto," said Mei as Naruto bow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry for the long wait of the chapter hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Training Trip Part 2

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Training Trip Part 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto spent several weeks in Kiri learning how to effectively utilize the blade in combat. Now that his skills were at a level the blond felt confident in he and his sensei decided to leave the village. As the two left the village a messenger bird flew over to Jiraiya. The perverted old man took a message that was tied to its leg and read it before a grin took over his face. "Looks like we've got another mission, brat," said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at him before sighing "What is the mission,"

"Suna is hosting the Chunin exam and Tsunade needs you to be there,"

Naruto looked at him curiously "Why?"

"Your genin are competing."

Naruto smiled before the two of them made their way to Suna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Jiraiya were trudging through the harsh desert of the Land of Wind until they reached their destination, Sunagakure. Upon arrival they were halted by two gate guards "State your name and business," said one of the guards.

"I am Jiraiya of the Sannin and this is Naruto, my apprentice. We're here for the chunin exams."

One of the guards looked at the blond before speaking "Naruto? Oh I see you must be the sensei of team 55 from Konoha, we received notice that you were coming." said one of the Suna ninja before he wrote down their names on a clipboard.

"I was instructed to escort you to your room once you arrived. So, follow me," said the other Suna shinobi before Naruto and Jiraiya nodded and followed him.

Naruto headed to the hotel kind of looking forward to seeing his genin squad again. Upon arrival the blond walked into the hotel room with a big grin on his face as he say his team "hey guys," said Naruto.

Moto looked over to the recently opened door and smiled "sensei it is good to see you," said the Hyuga.

"What have you all been learning since the last time I saw you?" asked Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama has taken me as an apprentice and thanks to her I've been advancing in my medical jutsu," said Hanza.

"Nara-sama has taught me everything he can and I finally beat him in Shogi," said Moto with a proud grin on his face.

"I have taken over the class from Iruka with his help," said Shina

"Very good," said Naruto.

"I know you guys will make me proud when we go to academy tomorrow for the exam," said Naruto as he gave them a thumbs up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day; Naruto left the Hotel, heading to the spectator room to see how his team does in the exams. As he arrived he immediately took notice of Tsunade and Kurenai "Kurenai didn't you team make chunin?" asked Naruto.

Kurenai looked over to Naruto as soon as she heard his voice "Naruto, good to see you and to answer your question, I got a new team."

"Oh who is on it?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Taka Misto, Shikako Nara and Hitomi Haruno," said Kurenai as Naruto winced at the mention of Haruno.

"How are they?"

"Taka and Shikako are great shinobi and as for their teammate…" it was at this moment the red eyed beauty let out a sigh "… she is the carbon copy of Sakura and her mother," finished Kurenai.

"What are their chances?" asked Naruto.

"I hate to say this but the Haruno will hinder her teammates," said Kurenai as she closed her eyes, seeming to be in deep thought before opening them again. "How about your team?" asked the genjutsu mistress.

"I have high hopes they will pass and make chunin; if they don't they can use this as a learning experience."

The screen turns on as the Jounin watch their genin on the written test.

"Well let's see how well they do," said Kurenai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 55 breezed right through the first two tests with little difficulty and was about to start the third round before Gaara appeared before them and all the other chunin hopefuls that made it this far.

"The finals will be tournament style and before you ask, you will have no knowledge of who your opponents will be beforehand. The finals will take place one month from now," said the Kazekage as he closed his eyes before suddenly opening them again "So, train hard and make your villages proud!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Kazekage's speech Naruto decided to explore the village a little. After a while the teenager was pleasantly surprised to see his wife "Hana-chan?" asked Naruto.

Hana looked over to the blond "Naruto-kun," said Hana happily as her husband ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug which she lovingly returned.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as they got out of the embrace.

"I got my own team in the exams," said Hana.

"Oh, who is on your team?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Hiro Takashi, Inoma Yamanka and Shiro Kon," said Hana.

"How are they?"

"You could say they were in the middle of the pack in the academy, but they are really hard workers," answered Hana.

"Can't wait to see my team destroy yours," said Naruto with an overly confident smile.

Hana gave Naruto a playful punch in the arm "Excuse me, but you've got that reversed; my team will beat your team into submission," said Hana.

"Whatever you say Hana-chan," said Naruto as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Anyway I wish your team the best of luck," said Naruto.

"Yours too," she said before she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Naruto and Hana departed the Jinchuuriki decided to walk around Suna until he came across his team. "Hey guys," said Naruto

Moto and the other smiles "congrats on passing the first two tests," said Naruto.

"Now I'll teach each of you with shadow clones so your teammates will be unaware of your strengths," said Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu," said the Kyuubi container before three clones form and escorted each genin to a training ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later the genin appear in the stadium and see three other teams as Baki appears "alright; this is a battle between teams, you must defeat the whole team to advance," said Baki

"Team 55 vs Team 36," said Baki as Naruto's team and Kurenai's team headed down from the competitor's box.

Moto stands in front of Shikako as Shina stands in front of Hitomi while Hanza stood in front of Taka.

"Begin," said Baki as he jumps back.

Shina releases some insect and have them charge the Nara "you know the plans Hanza?" asked Moto as he charges and engages Taka who was charging his sword with lightening.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," said Moto as he fires a ball of fire as his opponent.

Hanza charges forward to attack the Haruno only for her to run away screaming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto turns to Kurenai "what is wrong with your team?" asked Naruto.

"The males are fine, but Haruno is going to bring them down," said Kurenai as everyone sweat dropped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanza spins and was about to hit Haruno until she disappear and the Nara appeared in her place "she did not," said Hanza as he plowed into the Nara, knocking him out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Kurenai were both leaking killing intent at the pink haired female. "Kurenai you better restrain me that was a cowardly attack," said Naruto.

"That is it she is off the team and out of the program," said the jounin of team 36.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitomi smirked "there now you're being useful," she said before she was knocked out by a pissed off Hanza.

Taka sighs as he now saw his only chance to advance disappear "Since one member of my team has been defeated due to betrayal and the other-" Taka looks over to the Haruno "is simply useless, I forfeit," said Taka.

"Hanza, make sure Nara-san is stable," said Moto as Hanza looks at his hands in shock "right," he said as he heads to the downed Nara and starts to heal him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baki came down and sighed "alright next team is Team 40 vs Team 60," said Baki

Hana's team walks down with a team from Suna appear across from them.

"Begin," said Baki before he jumped backwards.

Inoma goes through hand seals "Mind Transfer jutsu ," she said as she take control of all three genins "we surrender," said the Suna genin.

"Winner Team 40," said Baki as the audience booed at the shortness of the match.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now final battle team 55 vs. Team 40-," said Baki as he was cut off by the audience "Go team 55, kick those cheater's asses!" screamed someone in the audience before someone else screamed "Don't lose to those pussies!" Soon after that another guy screamed "Show us how real leaf nin fight!" Then the entire audience started cheering for team 55.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked over to Hana "looks like my team is the crowd favorite, Hana-chan," said Naruto with a smirk while Hana pouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the crowd finally settled down Baki screamed "Begin!"

"Parasitic insect swarm," said Shina as Hiro, a brown haired boy with a water pouch goes through some hand seals "water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," he said as water dragon appears out of his pouch and heads right for Shina.

Hiro saw the dragon heading for Shina and went through some hand seals "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs," said Moto as he shoot a stack of fire bombs at the dragon and successfully cut it off creating a mist. Under the cover of the mist Hiro shot out another Dragon Flame Bombs, this time heading straight towards Inoma.

"Wind Style: Air wave," said Shina as she powers the fire with her wind.

Inoma goes through hand seal "Earth Style: Underground travel," she said before she disappeared underground.

Hanza looked around, trying to figure out where she was going to pop up before he felt something grab his ankles "Head hunter jutsu," she said as the Inuzuka is pulled underground.

Hanza smirked and disappear in a puff of smoke "Shadow clone," said Inoma in surprise as she resurfaced.

"Fang over Fang," he shouted as he and his nin-kin plow into Inoma but is intercepted by Shiro Kon who blocks it with a bo staff and throwing him off balance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was eyeing both teams "Your team has superb team work," said Naruto.

"Your team is pretty good as well," said Hana.

Kurenai was watching intently as the two teams were battling it out "Why could I not get a team with a fan girl," thought Kurenai.

Moto gazed at the three genin and charged forward; blocking a blow meant for Shina and retaliated with his palm shutting of some chakra points in Hiro arm.

Inoma goes through some hand seals "Mind Destruction Jutsu," she said as she takes over Hanza's mind, forcing him to charge his teammate.

Shina unleashes her insects, sapping Inoma of her chakra, as Moto holds off his teammate as Inoma fell down drained "I thought I could take out Moto before I lose," she thought as she passes out.

Shiro growls "Proctor I forfeit I am outnumbered," he said with a frown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baki looks around at the destruction of the fight "winner team 55," said Baki before the crowd erupted in applause.

Naruto appeared on the stadium floor with Hana "how are your genin?" asked Naruto.

"A little medical ninjutsu is all they need," said Hana

"Tomorrow the promotion will be given out," said Baki as the teams got off the field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto stood with the other senseis as Gaara gave out the promotion "First Team 55; Moto Hyuga, Hanza Inuzuka and Shina Aburame. I hereby promote you to chunin," said Gaara in his Kazekage robes.

"Team 40 consisting of Hiro Takashi, Inoma Yamanka and Shiro Kon you three have been promoted to chunin as well," Gaara continued.

"Those who did not make it; use this as a learning experience and try again another time," said Gaara.

Naruto sees Kurenai "your team would have made it if it weren't for Haruno. I recommend dropping her from the program due to her action," said Naruto

"I have been trying, but the civilian council have been opposing it," said the red eyed jounin.

"Now you have reason to get rid of her because her crime goes to the Shinboi council with no interference since it was in the field," said Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto for the advice," said Kurenai as she walks away.

Naruto turns to his and Hana's teams "since you guys got promoted lets gets some grub."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later the two teams were at a restaurant eating when Gaara walked in "Lord Kazekage," said Naruto as both teams got up and bowed.

"We are friends here; please don't bow," said the red head.

The waiter walks up to them "Kazekage-sama what can I get from you," asked the male waiter.

"I will take some pork with salad," he said as the waiter bowed and walked away.

The groups were in a conversation until team 36 showed up with a glaring Haruno along with the other genin who had their heads down "we tried to stop her from making a fool of herself," said Taka.

"Shut up baka!" she shouted.

"Can I help you three?" asked Naruto as his gaze lingers on Haruno longest.

"Baka, why weren't we invited!?" shouted the pink haired bitch.

"Forgive us Lords Kazekage," said Taka as he tried to salvage the situation.

"Don't apologize to that loser," she shouted.

"Calm down," said Naruto calmly.

"Shut up demon," shouted Hitomi as both teams along with Gaara got up.

"I recommend you leave," said Gaara calmly and threateningly.

Hitomi gave a glare to Gaara that said 'Who does this guy think he is to talk to me like that' before the girl shouted "Make us!"

Taka growled "seriously you need to shut up Hitomi," said Shikako.

"Make me," she shouted as she swung a punch at her teammate but it was grabbed by the wrist by Naruto.

"Leave now. I will have you removed from the shinobi program for insulting not only a superior officer, but a village leader," said Naruto before he turned his head to Gaara. "Have anything to add Lord Kazekage?" asked Naruto.

"Your team is welcome in this village, but you are not," said Gaara as he glared at the young girl. "When everyone leaves you are not to return."

Taka bows "forgive us Lord Kazekage for the disruption of your dinner celebration," said the genin as the males of team 36 glared at Hitomi.

Naruto sighs "Lord Kazekage; can you have your ANBU escort her out of the restaurant. Taka and Shikako can stay," said Naruto.

"Agreed," said Gaara as two Anbu grabbed Hitomi and forcefully escort her out of the establishment.

Taka bows "We're sorry, but we must decline the invitation and we will instead report this incident to Kurenai-sensei," he said as he and the Nara walk out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Naruto was talking to Kurenai who was furious at her female student. She turns to Gaara "Lord Kazekage as their sensei I would personally like to apologize for my student's disrespect. I am thankful to you for not harming relation with Konoha due to her action. She will be dropped so fast from the rank that it'll make Lee and Gai look slow," she said as she glares at Hitomi who had a smug look on her face.

"Hitomi your actions will be brought to the council's attention," said Kurenai.

"I have the backing of the civilian council," Hitomi said with confidence in her voice.

"No you don't because they won't be involved due to the severity of you action," said Kurenai as the girl's eyes widened and fear becomes visible on her face.

The groups head back to Konoha as Naruto splits off to continue his training.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter

Beta'd by SunglassesSkull


	13. The Return of Naruto Uzumaki and mission

don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The Return of Naruto Uzumaki and mission

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Two figures walked toward the village, one had white hair with a headband with the kanji for oil and a scroll on his back. The other was a blond haired 17 year old teen wearing a green flax jacket and an orange jump suit.

"Come on we are almost back," said the blond

"Alright Naruto, can't wait to see your girlfriend?" joked the white haired man.

"Shut up Pervy-sage," said the teen as the two get to the gate.

The guards stops the two, "Lord Jiraiya and Naruto, welcome back," said one of the eternal chunin.

"We have to report to The Hokage," said the Sannin.

"Right, go ahead," said one of the guards.

The two head to the tower and head to the office. Tsunade was doing paper work, "Tsunade," said Jiraiya.

She pushed past her teammate and hugged Naruto, "good to see you back," said the blond Hokage.

She releases Naruto, "so what does he know and skill level?" she asked.

"I taught him everything but the Hiraishin, he knows it and is working but has not made any progress with it. He is around High Anbu borderline Sannin," said Jiraiya.

Tsunade eyes widen, "we will have to see about that. Naruto, I am going have Sarutobi-sensei face you in a spar," said the blond Kage.

Naruto smiles, "perfect, always wanted to fight the old man. Now I have an excuse, where will it be and when?" asked Naruto.

"One hour Naruto-kun and it will be in training ground 41," said the former Kage as he walked up.

"Jiji-chan," said Naruto as the two hug each other.

"Let's head the training ground Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two Ninja where facing each other with Tsunade in the middle.

"This spar is between Sarutobi-sensei vs. Naruto Uzumaki, anything but kill shots," said Tsunade.

"Begin," said the Godaime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto goes through hand seal, "Water Style: Water Shockwave," said the blond as he shot water from the atmosphere at the former Kage.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall," said Sarutobi as he erects an earth wall in front of him causing the waves to crash against it.

Sarutobi turns his head and blocks with his forearm, "not bad using your attack as a diversion to get close," said Sarutobi.

Naruto twists and goes for a kick but that is blocked. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," said Naruto as he does a one handed seal surprising everyone but Jiraiya.

The Third lets go of Naruto and dodges, "not bad Naruto-kun," he said as he goes through hand seal "Summoning Jutsu: Enma," he said as the monkey king is summoned.

"Sarutobi, why did you summon me," asked the monkey.

"I am fighting Naruto-kun in a spar and I need your help," said Sarutobi.

"Well the little brat is grown up," said the monkey with a chuckle.

"Hey Enma-Jiji-san," said Naruto.

"Still disrespectful huh brat," said Enma.

"Enma Bo staff," said the Third.

"Right transform," said the monkey king as he turns into a staff.

Naruto takes out a scroll, "summoning," said Naruto as a sword appears. The sword has a gold handle with slightly curved blade.

"You like Jiji-chan?" asked Naruto.

"This is known as Elemental, you will know the reason later," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade looked at the blade, "where did he get the blade?" she asked.

Jiraiya was smiling, "oh just that he helped end the bloodline. To thank Naruto the newly pick Mizukage made Naruto an honorary member of the seven swordsman and had their weapons smith make him a sword," said Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, "don't worry. We went as wondering ninjas so if the rebel failed it won't hurt Konoha.

Tsunade eyes narrowed, "where else did you take Naruto?" she asked.

"We meet Onoki and his granddaughter after Naruto rescued them from some rouge ninja. They invited us to Iwa after Onoki realized Naruto's parentage but I had to decline and gave my reason, which he respects. Before we help escort Onoki and his granddaughter back to the Kumo and Iwa he promised to write up a trade contract with Konoha," said Jiraiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Fire," said Naruto as he was throwing fire balls from his sword at Sarutobi.

"I see that sword can launch any elemental attack," thought Sarutobi.

"Thundaga," said Naruto as lighting shoots down making Sarutobi dodge from the attack.

Sarutobi was starting to breath hard as was Naruto and both had many scratches and bruises, "Naruto-kun let end this. We are both at our limit," said the old man.

"Gladly," said Naruto as he forms a Rasengan in his hand as Sarutobi had a fist of fire getting formed.

"Rasengan," shouted Naruto

"Fist of the Monkey King," said the Third as his fire turns in to a head of an ape.

The attack collides causing a massive explosion sending both to the edge of the training field.

Tsunade runs up and looks around and see both knocked out, "both fighters are knocked out, this match is a draw," said Tsunade.

Tsunade gets to her sensei and heals him and does the same for Naruto causing both to wake up, "man. almost had you old man," said Naruto.

Sarutobi sits up, "you have gotten very strong Naruto," said the former Kage.

Tsunade clear her throat, "let's go to the office and get Naruto situated," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got to the office and waited, "alright Naruto. I have an announcement to make. First your team our now chunin except Moto who is jounin," said Tsunade.

"Now Naruto I would like you to leave while I talk to Jiraiya," said Tsunade.

Naruto gets up and walks out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto heads to the Inuzuka compound and sees his wife there. "Hana-chan, how are you?" asked Naruto.

The female Inuzuka hugs him, "Naruto-kun," she said.

"Oh your team told me to meet them at training ground 35," said Hana.

"Thank you my love," said Naruto as he kisses Hana and disappears in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got to the training area and saw his students there, "first congrats on your promotions," said Naruto.

"Now I think I owe you a spar," said Naruto.

The two chunin and Jounin smirk and get in their stance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was doing paperwork when a bird came in the window. She took the letter from the bird and read it, "damn they have started to move," she thought.

"Anbu get Team Naruto here at once," said Tsunade.

"Hai," said an Anbu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle had ended in a stalemate as the Anbu showed up, "Uzumaki-san you and team 55 are to report to Hokage-sama," said the Anbu.

Naruto nodded and his team disappeared and reappeared in the Hokage's office, "what do you need Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto

"Two hours ago The Kazekage had been captured by the Akatsuki," said Tsunade.

Naruto eyes widen, "Gaara," said Naruto.

"Team 55 you are to go to Suna and lend them aid," said Tsunade.

"Hai," they said as they run out.

Naruto takes the lead with his former genin following. Naruto motions his hand and the team stops on a branch.

"What is it sensei?" asked Moto.

"Temari is below us let's greet her," said Naruto as the group jumps down.

The Suna Kunoich grabs her fan, "Temari," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Temari. "Why are you heading to Suna?" she asked.

"Gaara has been captured; we are heading as reinforcements," said Naruto

Temari's eyes widen "what? We have to get there," she said as they head to Suna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The groups gets to Suna and sees Baki, "good Konoha has sent reinforcements," he said.

"What is the status Baki?" asked Naruto.

"Kankuro was injured from the enemy but we don't know the poison that was used," said the man.

"Hanza, see what you can do since you are the apprentice of Tsunade," said Naruto.

"Hai," said the Inuzuka as the groups makes their way to the hospital. Naruto sees an older lady sitting out in the lobby.

"So Suna requested allies, bah. We should rely on ourself not others," said the old lady.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

Baki walks up, "this is Lady Chiyo one of the elders," said the jounin.

"A pleasure Lady Chiyo," said Naruto.

"I am Naruto Namikaze," said the blond.

"I know who you are Wind Hydra of Konoha, A rank jounin;,master of water and wind style," said the Chiyo.

Hanza walks up, "where is Kankuro, I am Hokage-sama's third apprentice," said the Inuzuka.

"So the Slug princess took an apprentice," said Chiyo.

"Right this way," said Baki as he leads Hanza to the medical wing.

The chunin's palms glow, "I see metallic poison in the blood. I will have to extract it," said the Inuzuka. "I need you to hold him while my nin-kin get some water.

"Hanza start the procedure and heals Kankuro but has other hold him due to Kankuro struggling from the pain.

"Done," said Hanza as Kankuro's breathing get back to normal.

Naruto was talking to Chiyo when Kankuro woke up, "Kankuro," said Temari as she rushed him and hugs him.

"Kankuro who did this to you?" asked Naruto.

The puppet master turned on his side, "Sasori of the Red Sand," said Kankuro.

Lady Chiyo gasps, "my grandson, how far have you fallen," she thought.

"I will go with you," she said.

"Can you handle this?" asked Naruto.

"What do you see, a feeble old woman or a ninja with experience," she said.

Naruto chuckle, "I was hoping that would be you answer," said the blond as the team set off to rescue the Kazekage.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter

Betaed by Mira-chan


	14. Naruto's skill

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

Naruto's skill

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

In Konoha Tsunade was looking over teams, "Naruto might need back up. Anbu bring team 9 now," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a cave the Akatsuki were extracting the one tail that was sealed in Gaara. A Venus fly trap appears from the floor "we have a problem; there are two squads from the leaf," said the man plant

A man with purple ripples in his eyes starts at the flytrap "who is on their way?" he asked.

Team one Naruto, and his former genins and Elder Chiyo," said the man causing a rough voice to say something "I see, my grandmother," he said

"The other one is Might Gai, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Ten Ten," said the plant.

"Itachi and Kisame give Thirty Percent and keep them busy," said the leader.

"Yes Leader-sama," said Itachi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and his groups were jumping through the trees when they were forced to dodge shuriken. Naruto looked up "Itachi," said Naruto.

"You will go no further," said the Uchiha as he got ready for a battle.

"Moto stay behind and look for an opening," said Naruto as Hanza charged forward with chakra scalpels but his wrist is grabbed and he is tossed by Itachi.

He jumps back going through hand seals, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," he said incinerating the insects sent by Shina.

"Rasengan," said Naruto as he slams into Itachi who disappears in a flock of crows. Only to reappear behind Moto but is back sent by Moto's rotation.

"You have trained them well," said Itachi. "However I cannot let you pass," he said.

Naruto motions his students back, "I will handle it from here," said Naruto.

Itachi rushes forward and goes for a punch, "mistake number one," said Naruto as he rams the Jutsu right into the missing-nin. "Rasengan," he shouted as he sent Itachi back kicking up dirt as a blue haired ninja appears in Itachi place.

"Yuri, he is one of ours," said Chiyo.

Naruto turns to his group "Hanza can you nin-kin track them?" asked Naruto.

"Hai," he said as they follow Hanza's nin-kin.

They get to a cave blocked by a boulder as Gai and his team appears "Naruto, glad to see you made it," said the Green Beast.

Naruto sees a tag on the boulder, "I see a four point seal."

"Neji and Moto tell me if you can see any more seals like this?" asked Naruto

Both Hyuga activate their doujutsu, "Four in all. They are spread out," said Neji.

"Gai, have your team go to each tag and remove them at the same time I remove this one. Hanza when I remove it I want you to destroy this boulder," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto jumps above the boulder and Team Gai goes to each tag and with Naruto's signal, removes it. Hanza spins and destroys the boulder

Naruto looks around and see a blond haired man sitting on Gaara with a hunched over man, "So the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," said the blond

"Give Gaara back," growled Naruto.

"First to bark loudest, that must be him," said the blond haired man.

"Sasori I will handle him, after all true artwork is best before if explodes," said the man as he jumps, avoiding his partners tail and gets on a clay bird and flies off.

"Moto, Shina you're with me," said Naruto as the three ninja run out of the cave leaving Hanza and Chiyo with hunched man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree as he closed his eyes, "I guess I have no choice fox eye," said Naruto as his left eyes transform into an eye like a fox.

Naruto sees bombs coming down, "jump," he said as the bombs come down a second later.

Naruto sees the man continue to throw bombs but he orders his team to avoid them in advance.

"How is he doing that," thought the Akatsuki member. He looks a little closer and sees Naruto's eye, "a doujutsu," he thought.

He turns his head but is sent back by a punch from a clone hurling into the forest floor.

He gets up and sees the three Konoha ninja jump down, "art is a blast," he said as he sends out several clay birds at Naruto.

Naruto throws out some kunai destroying them. "Alright let's see if you can fight my fox eye," said Naruto as he charges forward avoiding the clay bird at the last second.

"With this I can get precognition up to five seconds," said Naruto making the man back up "Deidara the Mad the Bomber of Iwa, surrender," said Naruto.

Deidara chuckles and bites some clay, "don't," said Naruto as he goes through hand seals.

"Art is a blast," he said as he blows up.

"Earth Style: Rock Dome," said Naruto as the dome encases Naruto and his team in protective shell.

The smoke clears and the dome is destroyed by the explosion but the team is safe with minor burns.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanza and Chiyo were staring down their opponent, "We need to break the armor," said the elder.

Sasori fires senbons numbering in the hundred as Chiyo and Hanza dodge them as well as the Nin-kin.

Hanza continues to dodge while moving toward the armored figure.

Hanza throws a punch shattering the armor as a figure jumps out. "Now let us see my grandson," said Chiyo.

The person turns around and sees a red haired man in his twenties, "impossible," said the elder. "How are you young?" said Chiyo.

"Grandma, I am impressed I always liked that armor," he said as he takes out a scroll with the number three written on it.

"This is my favorite puppet because he was hard to kill," said the red head.

The puppet revels itself as a black haired puppet "a living puppet," said Chiyo. "The Third Kazekage, you're the one who killed him?" asked Chiyo.

"What is a living Puppet?" asked Hanza as he eyes Sasori.

"It is a puppet of a real person. They retain their chakra networks," said Chiyo. "That puppet is of the third Kazekage who went missing at the beginning of the Third Great World War. He was considered our strongest due to the abilities of his black sand," said the elder.

Lade Chiyo pulls out two scrolls, "you should know these puppets," said Chiyo as she made two puppets appears one with black hair the other with red.

"The mother and father puppets. The first ones I created," said Sasori.

"Ready?" asked Chiyo as Hanza got next to the Elder.

Sasori makes a seal and the puppet opens its mouth unleashing some black sand. "Don't let it touch you," said Chiyo as Hanza charges with his partner as they avoid the columns of black sand but then is clipped by one of them.

"Damn," he thought as he turns to his partner "Ryuso get back, I don't want you poisoned," said Hanza as the dog gets back and Hanza eats a soldier pill and injects the antidote in his arm.

Chiyo sends the two puppets in and start a fight with the Kazekage puppet. "You are responsible for the death of three Kazekages," she said.

"I did not kill the Yondaime," he said as his puppet launches several black sand projectiles at Chiyo.

"Orochimaru was you partner so you're guilty as well," said Chiyo as she dodges the black sand.

Sasori eyes widen as Hanza spins destroying the puppet. "Now your puppet is not useable," said Hanza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked at Moto, "any trace of him," asked Naruto.

"He has totally disappeared. I assume he killed himself," said Moto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasori looks annoyed, "to think an old hag and young teen is forcing me back. However, a puppet master level is determined by how many puppets he or she can control," said Sasori.

"I see," said Chiyo as she takes out a scroll with the number ten, "let us end this, summoning jutsu White Secret Technique Chikamatsu's Ten Puppets," she said as ten white robed puppets appear from the scroll.

"With those," said Sasori as he opened his chest plate reveling that he was a puppet, "you conquered a castle. But with these," he started to say as a hundred puppets jump out sporting different weapons, "I conquered a nation," he said as the puppet appear.

Chiyo looks on, "here he comes," she said as the hundred puppets charges the two ninjas.

Hanza runs forward with his partner destroying puppet after puppet as Chiyo shows her mastery of her puppets by taking out scores of them. "Three Jewels Suction Crushing," said Chiyo as three puppets get in a triangle formation and starts to suck the puppets in.

Sasori smirks as more of them start get sucked in and clog the three puppets causing the jutsu to fall apart. Hanza continues his assault as Chiyo throws him a skull.

Hanza catches it and gets close and throws it at Sasori, sending him into the wall as the last puppet is destroyed.

Hanza walks back to Chiyo as a sword impales him as one of the puppet appears holding the sword with the heart of Sasori in his chest, "now you shall die," he said only to be silenced by the mother and father puppet.

"Chiyo runs up to the Inuzuka and starts to heal him; draining her reserve as she pulls the sword out slowly and heals the wound.

"For beating me I will hand over some info. I am too meet a spy working for Orochimaru at Tenchi Bridge in Grass Country, You Konoha want him dead this is your chance," said Sasori as he dies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two make their way out of the partially destroyed cave and head to Naruto's location. They get there and see team Gai and Naruto and his former team there with a dead Gaara. Chiyo sighs as she kneels next to Gaara, "what are you doing Lady Chiyo," asked Naruto.

"I am going to revive Lord Kazekage," she said as her hand glow green.

Naruto watches as Chiyo slumps forward and Gaara opens his eyes, "where am I," asked the red head Kage.

"Gaara, you're back," said Naruto.

"How?" asked Gaara

"Lady Chiyo revived you, however, I think it was a sacrificial move," Naruto explained.

Gaara gets beside the unmoving body of the elder and hoisted her into his arms, "she will be given a hero burial," said Gaara as he carries her back to Wind Country.

They see the gate of Suna as a horde of people come out, "Gaara," shouted Temari as she ran up and hugged her bother.

"Let's head back," said the blond female.

"No, Lady Chiyo will go first because of her sacrifice," said Gaara

The people of Sand escort their Kage back as a memorial service is held for Chiyo.

Gaara turns to Naruto, "I would like you to stay for the celebration," he said

"We would be honored," said Naruto as the party started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Konoha, Naruto was standing next to his team and Team 9, "mission complete," said Naruto.

"Very well, I want a report on my desk," said Tsunade.

"I need to talk to you," said Naruto.

"Very well, everyone but Naruto please leave," she said.

"Hanza got some info about a spy in Orochimaru's ranks," said Naruto. "This could be the opportunity to kill him," said Naruto.

"I agree, but it will be done by Anbu," she said as Naruto nods his head.

"Tenchi Bridge is where the meeting will be held," said Naruto as he bows and walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

Betad by Mira-chan


	15. Banishment and repercussion

I don't own Naruto

Fox and the Hound

Banishment and repercussion

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the village, a meeting was being held by the elder and the civilian council members.

"So it is decided on what to do about this demon," said a civilian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was debriefing Tsunade about a mission.

An Anbu appears, "sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama," said the female Anbu.

"What is wrong?" asked Tsunade.

"The civilians want you and Naruto-san in a meeting with Clan heads," she said.

"What are they up too?" asked Tsunade.

The two head to the council room and see a group smirking civilians, "alright why has this meeting been called?" asked Tsunade.

"We want the demon banished for endangering the Leaf," said the pink haired council member.

Tsume growls, "that is outrageous," shouted the Inuzuka.

"What is the meaning of this," demanded Hiashi, Byakugan activating in rage.

"Simple Hyuga, we have gathered evidence of the boy endangering his comrade on several mission and flaunting his rank," said Danzo.

"Who did you get the testimony from," asked the former third.

"Sakura Haruno and Hatake Kakashi," said the female adviser.

"Their statement has more weight than the boy's," said Haruno.

"He has attracted several rouge ninja to the village to capture him and is a threat to the Leaf," said Danzo.

"Now let us vote, those who want to banish the boy," said Danzo as all the civilians and the three elder raise their hands.

"Those opposed," said Tsunade.

"The clans raise their hands as does the Hokage, "It is 10 to 8 for banishment," said Danzo without emotion.

"He has two hours to leave," said the war hawk.

Naruto put his head down and walks out after giving up his headband.

He gets to the gate and sees Hana, "I am sorry sensei," said Naruto.

"Naruto they can't do this, if you are going then so am I," said Hana as Naruto notices her scratched out headband.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

In the Sand a chunin runs in, "Lord Kazekage, I have bad news from the Leaf," said the chunin.

"Let me see," said Gaara as he read the report and the list of demands the Leaf is giving them.

"They have the audacity to banish an honorable person and ask us to kill him," growled Gaara.

"Get my siblings and the council now," said Gaara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsume was fuming as Hanza was looking at the clan head, "what is wrong Tsume-sama," he asked.

"The council banished Naruto Uzumaki and Hana has abandoned the village to be with her husband.

"Why? He is one of the strongest jounin," said Hanza.

"Tsume, I achieved my dream but I have one more, to become Hokage and disband the civilian council," said Hanza.

Tsume smiles, "then lets us begin your training," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was having a bad day, "I don't believe this! All of our allies have dissolved the treaty," said the Hokage. "Can't really blame them," said Tsunade.

Team 55 was in front of the council, "you have no authority to give us this mission," said Moto.

"You exiled our sensei and now want him back in shackles, disgraceful," said Hanza.

"Only the Hokage can authorize that mission," said Shina.

"You will hunt him down," screeched Hitomi.

The three turn their backs and walk out, "you have no right. We will let the Hokage and clan heads know of this meeting," said Moto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a year since Naruto was banished and the Leaf Village was struggling to hold all alliances with the villages and towns that where made due to Naruto.

Konoha has also had a ton of problem since Naruto was banished because when Orochimaru heard what happened he declared war on the weakened village along with Grass. Suna pulled out of the alliance because of the banishment as did the other villages.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was in her office reading the report, "damn the civilian council for that banishment," she said.

She looked up at the team she called for which consisted of Moto, Hanza and Shina. "Thank you for coming. There is a rumor of a new village that was formed, it is near the land of Hot Water but that is all we know," said Tsunade.

"Your mission is to get an alliance with this village; don't force it," she said.

"Hanza will be in charge," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In said village a man was running, "Lord Uzukage," said the man.

"What is it Inari," said the man with an orange robe, "Konoha ninja have been spotted," said the teen.

"How many?" asked the Kage.

"Three ninja's sir," he said.

The man puts his hand underneath his chin, "their goes our secret," he said.

"Inari, have Lighting escort them to the meeting place," said the Kage.

"Yes sir," said the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanza was walking in front of the others when he growled, "we're surrounded," he said.

A man appears with the symbol of a lightning bolt on his mask, "Konoha nin, I am Lighting and I have been asked to escort you to the meeting place," said the man.

The three nod their heads and walk into a mist following the Anbu. They get to a cabin near the village, "why are you leaving us here?" asked Moto.

"You three are unknown, until you can be trusted you are not to enter the village," said Lighting.

Hanza nods his head, "when will your leader be here?" he asked.

"In a few, he has some stuff to take care of," said Lighting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kage walks to the cabin flanked by two masked Anbu. He turns to his guards "stay out here and keep an eye out for any spies," said the Kage.

"Hai," they said as the Kage enters the cabin and sees the Konoha ninja, "Never thought they would be sent," thought the Kage.

He walks in, "Uzukage-sama," said Lighting.

"Lighting, get the nin-kin and our guest some beverages and snacks. I am sure they are parched and hungry," said the Kage.

"Yes sir," he said.

"I never thought Konoha would seek an alliance," said the Kage.

"So you are the leader of the village?" asked the Hanza as his eyes narrow.

"I am," said the Uzukage.

"What do you need?" asked the Kage.

"The Hokage would like to ask for an alliance with your village," said Jiraiya.

"Let me see the terms," Uzukage said.

The Kage reads them, "I will have to meet with the council and my allies, but you three can enter the village since I knew that you three can be trusted," said the Kage.

"Lighting," said the Kage.

"Lord Uzukage," he said.

"Take these three to the diplomatic penthouse and show them around if they want," said the Kage.

"Hai," said the Anbu.

He escorts the three ninja to their hotel. The Uzukage disappears in a shunshin. He reappears at a tower, "Kira, get the other village leaders," said the Uzukage.

"Hai Uzukage-sama," she said.

Naruto goes to his office and goes through a hand seal as a piece of paper lights up and a screen appears. On the screens are five people, "thanks for coming my fellow Kage and village leaders," said the Uzukage.

"Please remove your hats," said the Uzukage.

"Kazekage Gaara," said the wind shadow as the red hair is shown.

"Tsuchikage Onoki," said the old man.

Mizukage Mei Terumi," said the red haired female.

Shibuki Takikage," he said the kind leader.

Sumaru Hoshikage," said the star leader.

Uzukage Namikaze Naruto," said the blond.

"Why have called for us Uzukage-dono?" asked Onoki.

"Konoha asked for an alliance with my village," said Naruto.

"They have a lot of nerve," said Onoki.

"I don't see why we should even bother," said Gaara.

"I am only considering it because I have people I care about in that village," said Naruto.

"I fully understand Uzukage-dono but is it unwise to trust that village," asked Shibuki.

Naruto thinks or a moment, "I will go ahead with it but will not force anyone here to go with it and we can stay allies just not with Konoha," said the blond.

"I will join you in an alliance," said Gaara.

"You have Waterfalls support," said Shibuki.

"Star Village will not support Konoha but we will support you," said Sumaru.

"You have the Mist village support," said Mei.

Onoki sigh, "I am sorry. I will not support Konoha but will give you our route for supplies in the Land of Earth," said Onoki.

Naruto nod his head ,"thank you," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Konoha ninjas were being shown around by the Anbu, "this place is so peaceful," said Shina.

"Uzukage-sama is responsible for that," said Lightning.

"Peaceful but fully defended if the lay out is anything to go by," said Moto.

The Anbu chuckles, "that was the Generals idea to have three walls ready each fully defended," he said.

Hanza turns to the Anbu, "who is Uzukage, he smelled familiar," said Hanza.

"You will know in due time," said Lightining.

They stop when an Anbu with a flame on his mask appears, "Lord Uzukage would like to see his guests," said the Anbu.

"Thank you Fire," said the Anbu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to the tower and see the orange robed leader, "how was your tour?" he asked.

"This village is so peaceful," said Shina.

"Glad to find someone who thinks that," said the leader.

The nin-kin walks up to the Uzukage, "hello there," he said as he pets the dog behind the ear.

Hanza's eyes were widening, "I see you are a dog person," she said.

I love animals as long as you show them some respect," he said.

"I have read the terms and would like to heed with them under one condition, Lady Hokage meets with me in a private meeting in the Hot Water village," said the Uzukage.

"I am sure she will agree to that," said Jiraiya.

"We will bring two guards but we will not have them during the meeting so they can tour the village," said Uzukage.

Moto nods his head, "thank you for your time," he said as he got up and bowed his head with the other two doing the same.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Moto-kun," he said as all three eyes widen.

"Sensei," said Hanza.

"Keep it a secret, I would like surprise Tsunade-dono," said Uzukage.

"Fire will escort you out so you don't get lost," said the Uzukage.

The Anbu appears as has the ninja follow him, "this is turning troublesome," Uzukage thought to himself.

End

Beta by Mira-chan


	16. The Alliance is formed

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The Alliance is formed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya was in front of Tsunade, "Yes Tsunade-hime, the Uzukage would like to meet with you in the land of Hot Water," said Jiraiya.

The female Sannin looks down, "Shizune, call Gai. He is going to be one of my guards and I will have Hanza as my other one," said the Hokage.

"Yes my lady," the black haired woman said.

"Anything else?" asked Tsunade.

"Hanza's nin-kin were friendly to the Uzukage, he might be from this village," said Jiraiya.

"Sarutobi-sensei will be in charge with you Jiraiya as his adviser," said Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Uzukage was in his office with two of his Anbu, "Darkness," he said turning to a black haired Anbu.

"Water," said Naruto turning to his other Anbu with a huge sword on his back.

"Uzukage-sama," said Darkness.

"I am meeting with Hokage-dono," said the leader.

Darkness stiffened, "Uzukage-sama, is it wise for me to go with you," asked the man.

"I need to bring you closer to the situation you will find yourself in," said the blond Kage.

"Tazuna, you are in charge until I get back," said the Kage.

"Yes Uzukage-sama," said the bridge builder.

The three leave the village and head north to the Land of Hot Water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was heading to the meeting place, "Hanza, I am going to make you my successor. So this mission is to get real experience," said Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said Hanza

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the meeting place the Uzukage is meditating waiting for his soon to be allies to appear. The door opens, "Uzukage-sama, the Konoha delegation is here," said the inn keeper.

"Thank you. I will greet them in the meeting room," said the blond.

He gets up and walks out with his guards and sees the female Hokage sitting with her guards flanking her. "Hokage-dono," said the Uzukage as he walks up to his fellow leader.

"Uzukage-dono," she said as the two leaders bow to each other.

They sit down, "now Hokage-dono, I will agree to your terms under two conditions," said the Uzukage.

Tsunade sighs, "what are the conditions?" she asked.

The ninjas Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are allowed to be in the village because they were both accused of fraudulent crimes done by the village," said the Uzukage.

Tsunade eyes widen, "Naruto, I would love to have you back but what do you mean about the Uchiha?" she asked.

"I will let him explain his crime," said the Uzukage.

"Darkness please appear and remove your mask," said the Uzukage.

The Anbu appears with a mask that painted black, "Of course Uzukage-sama," said the voice as he removes his mask revealing himself to be Itachi.

The guards get ready as Tsunade glares at the black haired ninja, "Itachi please explain you role in the massacre and who ordered it," said the Uzukage.

"The three advisers went over the Sandaime orders and had me kill member of the clan for a perceived revolt," said Itachi.

"The former Sandaime knew of it after it happened so he could not prevent it,"said the Uchiha.

The Uzukage glared at the Hokage, "I have several more pieces of info to enlighten you Lady Hokage and that is what told Itachi when I recruited him," said the Uzukage.

"The whole clan was framed by Danzo and his lackeys," said the Uzukage.

"Can you prove it," she asked.

The Uzukage smiles, "Of course, you got to work on your security in your village, getting in and out of the Danzo house with the documents about the massacre was easier than getting Itachi a date," said the Uzukage.

The leader takes out a scroll and shows it to Tsunade. She reads it and grips the paper tightly while growling, "So I do have traitor in my village," she said.

"Itachi, as Hokage you are pardoned fully for your crimes and as is Naruto Uzumaki," she said.

"Both are allowed back in the village," she said.

"Uzukage-dono, thank you for bringing this to my attention," she said with a bow.

"Is Naruto here?" Tsunade asked with hope.

"Yes Hokage-dono, or should I call you Baa-chan," said the Uzukage as he takes off his hat revealing blond hair.

"It has been a while Hokage-dono," said Naruto.

Tsunade rushes the blond and hugs him, "it has been a while Naruto," she said.

Naruto pats her on the back, "this is unprofessional," he states.

"Screw that, I want to hug my godson," she said crying.

They break from the hug, "I would like to finalize the alliance with your village Hokage-dono at Konoha," said the Uzukage.

"When can you come?" she asked.

"I will be there in a week with Itachi and another guard," said the Uzukage.

The two leaders bow to each other as the Uzukage shakes Gai's hand and Hanza's while placing a piece of paper in his hand, "give that to Tsume-dono," said the Uzukage with a whisper.

"She will be happy to see you," said the dog user. "Is Hana here?" asked the Inuzuka.

"Yes she is," said Naruto.

The two go their separate ways and head back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

A week has come and gone as the visitation of the Uzukage is about to take place. The Uzukage was heading to Konoha with his two body guards when he heard fighting.

"Wind tell me who is fighting," said the Uzukage.

The blond haired female Anbu closes her eyes as the wind blows into the group, "It is four Konoha Ninja they're fighting two members of the Akatsuiki," said the blond female.

"I guess we will help to prove our willing to help Konoha," said Uzukage.

"I will face them alone, you two stay hidden observe," said Uzukage

"Hai, Uzukage-sama," said both of them.

The Kage disappears in a water shunshin and reappears stopping the man with the three bladed scythe from delivering a mortal blow to himself hoping to kill the bearded jounin.

The Kage turns to the other member, "Kakazu the Bounty Hunter and Hidan of the Jashin," said the Kage.

Kakazu growls, "Hidan we must leave now," said the masked ninja.

"What the fuck Kakazu," shouted the blond haired member.

"He is the Kage of his village and we can't fight him in battle with other Konoha ninja here," said Kakazu.

Hidan is thrown out of the circle, "I recommend you both leave now. These ninja are under my protection till they get back," said the Uzukage.

Hidan charges, "Fuck if I kill this Kage, Jashin will reward me," he shouted as slash his scythe down as the Kage blocks his arms slicing it off, "was that it? It is obvious who is the smart one between you two," said the Kage.

Hidan growls, "you fucker, I am going to kill you," he shouts as he tries to punch the Kage with one arm as he places a tag on the cultist, "this tag is unique in that it can negate a ritual of the Jashin realign," said the Kage.

Hidan backs away, "you must realize that I just took away your immortality," said the Kage as he goes though a hand seal, "Secret Art; Mind and Body Crush," he said as Hidan screams and his body starts to spasm before he falls down unmoving.

"Retreat or die Kakazu," said the Kage as he burns Hidan body with a fire jutsu.

Kakazu growls. "I will kill you another time," he said as he disappears.

The Kage looks at the Jounin. "how is your commander?" asked the Kage.

Shikamaru looks at the Kage, "he suffered a burn on the right side of the face but he would have died if you had not shown up," said the Nara.

"Wind," said the Uzukage.

The blond Anbu appears, "take Asuma, head to the village so he can get healed," said the Uzukage.

"Hai," said the Anbu as she starts to walk away.

"Hold it, I appreciate you saving my sensei but I want to go with you," said Shikamaru.

"Good idea, Wind go with the Nara," said the Uzukage.

The Uzukage looks at the other two, "you two can travel with me if you don't mind," asked the Kage.

The two chunin nod their head, "we would be honored," said one of the chunin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to the village and see Tsunade with the Sandaime and the three advisers, "I take it that your trip was eventful Uzukage-dono," asked Tsunade.

"Slightly Hokage-dono, is the Jounin healing well," asked the Uzukage.

The former third smiles, "thank you Uzukage-dono for saving my son," said the old man.

The Uzukage bows, "it my honor Sarutobi-dono, allies must look out for one another," he said.

"These are the honorable advisers?" asked the Uzukage.

"Hai, Uzukage-dono."

"Uzukage-san, we must get started," said the man with an eye patch.

"Danzo, show him some respect. Uzukage-sama to you three," said Sarutobi.

"It is not a problem," said Uzukage as he bows, "it is good to be in this village," he said to the adviser.

He turns to the man, "how is your eye Danzo-dono?" said the Uzukage.

"I lost the use of one and the other is working fine," he said.

"Glad to hear that it is not hindering you," said the Kage.

"Thank you for the concern, Uzukage-dono," said Danzo.

"Let us get to the meeting. I would like Darkness to come with me for he has some info that would enlighten everyone in the room," said the Uzukage.

The groups make their way to the council room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter up sorry for the wait. Next one will take a while cause I need to find another beta. This chapter is beta by Mira-chan but she can't anymore


	17. The Council meeting and revelation

I don't own Naruto

The Fox and the Hound

The Council meeting and revelation

The Uzukage and his two Anbu enter the room with the civilians and Shinobi council. The Uzukage bow to the council Tsunade-bow to the Kage "welcome to Konoha," she said

"Good to be hear Hokage-dono," said Uzukage with his own bow.

"My guards darkness and my other guard wind will be with me," said the Uzukage

"You don't trust us Uzukage-dono," said Danzo.

The Shinobi side I trust fully however; the civilian as well as the honorable elders have committed some crimes against one of my own," said the Uzukage.

That is a bold claim Uzukage-dono," said Hiashi.

"I would like darkness to step forward and remove you mask," said the Uzukage

Hai," said the black masked ninja.

The Anbu removes his mask shocking everyone minus Sarutobi and Tsunade "Anbu arrest Itachi," said Danzo.

Anbu stand down," said Tsunade.

"Itachi please tell the council who ordered the termination of your clan," said the Uzukage

Itachi looked at Danzo "The three honorable elders," he said

"They went over the Sandaime and had me execute all member of my clan for a perceived revolt," said the last member.

"Lies," shouted the female advisor.

"Is that right?" asked the Uzukage as he pulled out a scroll "I would like Hokage-dono to read this scroll and check for authenticity," said the Uzukage

The female Kage takes it and reads it over "Anbu arrest Danzo and the two other elder for falsely accusing a clan of a crime and for conspiring with an enemy," she shouted.

Three Anbu jumps down only to be killed by a hidden sword from the cane that Danzo is holding.

Danzo jumps out of the window to the roof.

Uzukage turns to his Anbu "it is your call Itachi you can fight the man responsible or I can," said the Uzukage.

"I will deal with Danzo," said Itachi as he jumps to the roof to meet Danzo.

Uzukage looks at the two others and disappears knocking them out with a chop to the neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi stared down his enemy "so the traitorous Uchiha is now fighting against me," said Danzo.

"Root to me," said Danzo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shall we watch this fight?" asked Uzukage.

The Shinobi nod their heads as Tsunade pulls out a crystal ball show the fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ten root member charge Itachi but are cut down "Wind Style: Air Cutter," said Danzo as he fire sharp wind knives at Itachi who disappears in a flock of crows.

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," said Itachi as he fires a ball of fire hitting the man dead on.

"Danzo appears with his sleeve torn reveling something that pissed of Itachi "so you had my clan member eyes implanted," said Itachi as his eyes turns to the Sharingan.

Amaterasu," said Itachi as he fires black flames out of his eyes at the ex-advisor hitting him. The flames disappear and two eyes Danzo arms are closed.

It look like I have to kill you a lot more till you have no more eyes," said Itachi.

Danzo goes through hand seal "Wind Style: Serial Waves," he shouted shot several blade of wind moving his head side to side hitting Itachi but disappear with a flow of crows "time take another one out," said Itachi as he thrust his tanto he had on him through Danzo. Danzo eyes turn to the Mangekyo Sharingan.

I see you have that technique as well Izanagi," said Itachi.

However the eye has one drawback it blind the eye you use," said Itachi.

I am not even trying old man," said the Uchiha.

"I will make you try," said Danzo.

Wind: Style" Vacuum Great Sphere," shouted Danzo as he expelled a ball of compressed wind and shot it at Itachi.

Itachi eyes morph "I can't dodge it," he thought as an orange skeletal corps is seen with a sword and shield.

Danzo backs up "what is that Itachi?" asked the root leader.

"It is my ultimate defense Susanoo," said the Uchiha.

The figure pulls out a blade and slashes Danzo making him fall down "you are now in a genjutsu of a drunken stupor," said Itachi

Itachi goes through hand seal and kills the immobile Danzo with a fire ball. "It you had fought my brother you might have won but I am a different story," said Itachi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

He disappears of the roof and appears in the council chambers "Advisor Danzo has been killed Hokage-dono," said Itachi.

"Thank you," said Tsunade.

Uzukage stands up "now that the nasty business is taken care of let start this meeting," he said.

"I will agree to all term plus the one I have mentioned about the two ex-Konoha ninja who were banished," said the Kage.

I would like to add one thing Uzukage-dono," said Tsunade.

What is it Hokage-dono?" asked Uzukage.

Training exchange of idea, student and instructors," she said.

I will agree to that," said Uzukage-dono.

They we have an alliance," said Tsunade with a smile.

Uzukage gets up "we do Hokage-dono," he said with a bow.

Meeting is adjourned," she said.

I have a place for you and you guards to stay," said Tsunade.

You two can go I would like to walk around," he said.

Hai," The Anbu said as they disappears in a shunshin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Uzukage was walking around the village heading to a clan compound in a forested area. He smiles "it has been awhile," he thought as he heads to the door.

He knocks and Tsume opens the door "Uzukage-sama; it is pleasure for you to grace us," she said

"No formalities between us Tsume-dono," said the Uzukage.

"Come on in; your visit was unexpected," she said.

Her nin-kin walks up and smells the Uzukage "it is you," said the big dog.

The Uzukage smile "it has been a while," said the leader and he pet Kuromaru.

Tsume looks at the Kage "interesting," she thought.

"How have you and Hana been?" asked the clan head.

Hard at first but we found our path

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Flashback

After I was banished and Hana joined me I had nowhere to go," said Naruto.

I wondered to around doing mercenary work. Getting my some fund and connection for what I had planned. I went by the title Hydra of the Wind. I was called that because of my mastery or Water and Wind jutsu. My mastery was said to be on par with the Nidamie.

Naruto sighed "however my wind was lacking. I could do water with no hand seal for those that were not S rank. Wind was difficult even thought it was my main element.

"We went to Suna and went to Gaara who Kazekage. I asked for a sensei to train me in wind jutsu. He agreed and let train with the two best wind users Baki of Wind blade and Temari the Wind Mistress," said the blond

I abused the Kage Bushin jutsu and learned much in the month I was there. Both gave me a gift for completing the training. Baki gave his father blade that can cut the wind with genin level chakra. Temari gave me two small fans made of steel with sharp tips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After saying my goodbye I went to the next village near Suna. It was a big risk and one I was willing to take. My next destination was Iwagakura. The Village Hidden in the Stone. I got there saw one Stone ninja fighting two member of the Akatsuiki consisting of Itachi and Kisame.

I jumped in as the ninja with red beard was about tot struck down. I managed to kick Kisame away as Itachi stood in one place "It has been a while Itachi Uchiha," said the blond.

Naruto Namikaze," said the stoic ninja. The Stone ninja looks "so you're his son," said the man

"Who do you hold?" asked Naruto

"I am nine," said Naruto.

The man Roshi stands up "I am four," he said.

Kisame; this fight is not in our favor let us go," said Itachi.

We will meet again Namikaze Naruto," said the Uchiha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto faces his fellow container "Can you take me to Tsuchikage-sama? I would like to make a request of him," asked the blond.

My Kage has told me that you are welcome in the village for his and his granddaughter life," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We made to the Village Hidden in the stone to meet with an old friend" said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was being escorted to the village and saw the short Kage at the gate. "It is good to see again old man," said Naruto.

Still a cheeky little Gaki," said the old Kage.

Naruto see the granddaughter "it is good to see you Kurotsuchi," said Naruto

The black haired Jounin smiles "it is good for you to visit the village," she said.

The blond turns to the old Kage "I must talk to you in private," said the blond

"After I heard of your banishment; I had all my ninja be on the lookout for you so you can come to the village with my blessing and protection," said the old man.

I was ready to declare war on your former village for what they did; if you had not written that letter," said the old man as he turns his head and sees Hana "who is this?" asked Onoki

"My wife Hana Inuzuka," said Naruto

I will talk to you and Roshi in my office," said the old Kage.

The three head to the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

At the office Roshi gave his report and account of his fight "I see thank you," said Onoki.

He turns to Naruto "I must thank for your assistance," said the Kage.

"He is like me and we must stick together," said the blond.

What did you want to ask?" inquired the Kage

Naruto gets on his hand and knees "I would like to learn under one of your ninja in the earth style," said Naruto.

The Kage chuckles "I teach you earth style and maybe some dust style if you master earth style and wind," said the Kage

"I already mastered Wind Tsuchikage-sama," said Naruto just want to master earth from you ninjas," said the blond.

The Kage smiles "I will house you in my compound and we will begin you train tomorrow at six in the morning," said the Tsuchikage.

Hai; thank," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Naruto was in the rocky training field with Onoki "alright first to learn earth you must do one thing," said Onoki as he picks up a stone.

You must be able to sense how people move by being one with the earth," said Onoki.

"Forgive me Onoki-sama but can elaborate for me," asked Naruto.

"You must use feel the vibration of the earth to pinpoint where and how you are going to be attacked," said the short Kage

"I guess I will be blindfolded?" asked Naruto.

Onoki smiles "yes and I will start slow with the pebbles being thrown but as you get better; the speed will increase," said the Kage

"Alright let's do this," said the blond as he covers his eyes.

"Ready," said Onoki as he throws the first one hitting the blond.

"Channel chakra in the earth to help you," said Onoki as he throws another one that is dodged.

This continues for three hours a day for two day with Naruto getting fast every hour until he dodges fifty pebbles thrown from different direction by Onoki earth clones.

The short Kage smiles "I am impressed; that someone who main element is not earth got the exercise so quickly; I will give you tomorrow off," said Onoki.

Naruto bowed "thank sensei," he said

Onoki looks at the ground "Konoha made a big mistake," said the Kage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was training with Onoki two days later this time learning earth jutsu "I will show you one jutsu known as "Earth Style: Fist of the Earth," said Onoki.

Naruto nodded "Earth Style: Fist of the Earth," said Onoki as the ground splits apart and a fist ids from the depth and punches once.

"Give it a shot," said the Kage.

Naruto went through the hand seal "Earth Style: Fist of the Earth," said the blond as earth fist is formed but is not a bag as Onoki's.

"You got it on the first try; despite it being much weaker keep practicing," said Onoki.

Naruto practices the Jutsu for the remainder of the day getting it as strong as Onoki's

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the one month Naruto training was coming to an end as Onoki and Roshi stood in front of Naruto in an arena with a hundred of spectators "this is you final test," said Onoki

"You must fight Roshi and beat him; he cannot transform," said Onoki.

Naruto nods his head "it is an honor to face you Roshi-dono," said Naruto

Onoki flies up "fight," said the Kage

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto goes through hand seal "Earth Style: Fist of the Earth," he shouted

Earth Armor," said Roshi as his body is encased in earth reducing the damage of the attack.

Naruto floats up "Dust Style: Dust Prison," said Naruto as he forms a prison of dust around Roshi.

"You will have to do better Naruto," said the ninja as he disappears in lava.

Naruto looks around while in the sky "Lava: Style: Lava Armor," said Roshi as he charges at Naruto who is flipping through seal "Earth Style: Earth Armor," said Naruto as his body is encased in earth.

"Not finished; Earth Style: Earth Lance," said Naruto as puts his hand through the ground pulling out a lance make of rocks and earth.

The two ninjas charge at each other like knights of medieval time. When they clash they are thrown back to the opposite wall of the stadium.

Naruto and Roshi both get up as Roshi's Lava armor is crumbling while Naruto is still on with few pieces broken off "I see you infused you armor with chakra making it stronger then my own; ingenious," said Roshi.

Naruto run forward with his armor and lance "A frontal assault huh," said Roshi as he charges as well but the earth underneath him shift causing him to fall "what," he said.

Secrete Art: Terrain Shift," said Naruto as he slams his lace next to Roshi's head "yield," said the blond.

"Tsuchikage-sama; I yield this match," said Roshi.

Onoki floats "winner Namikaze Naruto," said the old man

I would like to congratulate you on passing my test; you are welcome here any time my friend," said Onoki.

Naruto bow "thank you Tsuchikage-sama," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hana headed out of the village. They went to meet with a good friend but came across Itachi as Kisame was walking away with a Rock ninja

Naruto runs at Kisame but is blocked by Itachi "Naruto you're our target as well," said the Uchiha as he took out his Tanto and clashed with Naruto as Kisame got away with his target

"If you where really trying why retreat when you could have taken me?" asked Naruto.

Itachi eyes morph "I have a mission I must complete," said the Uchiha.

Naruto blocks the Tanto "tell me is this why chose the Village over your happiness," asked the blond

Itachi had a look of shock for a moment "what do you mean?" asked Itachi.

Don't play dumb Itachi; I came to the conclusion of what happened; which one order you to do the deed?" asked Naruto as he went through hand seal "Earth Style: Earth Fist," said Naruto as the fist of earth hits Itachi sending him back before dispersing in crows.

Naruto closes his eyes and blocks a punch that was aimed at his head "so you have gotten stronger," said Itachi.

"I was ordered to terminate my clan by the three elders because my father was planning a coup," said Itachi.

Naruto closes his eyes "I smell something fishy about this whole situation," said Naruto.

The blond Ninja turns to Itachi "there is more to this then anyone may know," said Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Itachi.

I will get the info from Danzo; if you meet me here in three days I will give the info I acquired; if I fail I will surrender my to you for the extraction," said the blond

Very well; three days," said Itachi as his disappeared in a flock of crows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three day later Naruto was in the same place with a scroll in his hand as Itachi appears "this is the info I got from my infiltration. You think their security would be better but I digress," said Naruto.

Itachi takes the scroll and reads it "it can't be," he said.

He sees the three elder signatures his eyes morph to the Sharingan "my family was executed for no reason," said Itachi.

Itachi; your family would not want a criminal for family member," said the blond

"I was hoping to build a village and I could use your help as a ninja," said Naruto

"I will serve till the end of my days," said Itachi as he gets on one knees.

"I have the several village support and have already built it but have small force; you will be known as Anbu darkness," said Naruto

"What is your Kage title?" asked Itachi

Uzukage," said Naruto

"I am yours to command Uzukage-sama," said Itachi as he crushes his ring as a renounce as Akatsuki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking with Hana and Itachi "so what dio you need us to do?" asked Itachi.

"We are heading to Cloud Village to talk to the Raikage," said Naruto making Itachi eyes widen.

"Is that wise Uzukage-sama, after what you father did to the ninja of that village?" asked the Uchiha.

"I have been in contact with the Raikage and I have asked to have one of his Jinchuuriki train me a little to be in sync with my demon," said the blond

The three make their way to the Land of Lightening and they up to the village of the Cloud to start training in mastering his Biju.

End

A/N: This chapter and next will be a massive flashback of Naruto after his banishment.

Here is Naruto profile in a bingo book after his train in Stone

Name Namikaze Naruto

Age 15 ½

Moniker" The Wind Hydra

S rank

Former Jounin of Konoha

Taijutsu: A rank

Ninjutsu: S

Genjutsu: C rank

Kenjutsu: A rank

Fuinjutsu: B rank

Control Chakra: S rank

Element rankings

Wind: S rank

Water: S rank

Fire: C rank

Earth: B rank

Dust: C rank

Lighting: D rank.

Jutsu known by village

Leaf Village

S rank Kinjutsu Harem jutsu

A rank Kinjutsu: Ninja centerfold

A Rank Kinjutsu: Massive Shadow clone

B rank Kinjutsu: Shadow clone jutsu

Shrunken Shadow Clone Jutsu

Kunai Shadow clone Jutsu

A rank: Rasengan

S ran Kinjutsu: Wind Style Rasengan

S Rank Flying Thunder God not mastered

D rank: Water Shotgun

A rank Summoning Toads

S rank: Rasengan Tunneling fang

Suna

B rank jutsu: Wind Style Field Shred (original jutsu)

SS rank Kin jutsu: Wind Style Rasengan barrage (Original: two wind Style Rasengan)

A rank: Blade of Wind

C rank: Replacements slash (Original,) this is a Substitution jutsu with wind that if it is a physical attack it will cut the attack. Chakra control need a least A rank and mastery of Wind. Has been taught to Baki, Temari and Gaara by Naruto.

Stone

Stone

A Rank: Earth Style: Fist of the Earth

A Rank: Earth Style: Earth Armor

A Rank: Earth Style: Earth Lance( Original)

S Rank: Secret Art: Terrain Sift (Original)

A Rank: Dust Style: Dust Prison (concept taken from Gaara)

S rank: Dust Style: Dust Burial (concept taken from Gaara)

A Rank Kinjutsu: Wind Style: Field of Destruction (used with Wind Style Field shred; named army killer)

Earth Control learned Earth Sonar

Village bounties

Bounty by sound: 5,000,000 RYO

Bounty by Rain: 4,000,000

Flee on sight if weaker than Sannin.

If Sannin approach with caution

Accomplishments

Fought the Third Hokage to a draw at age 15

Forced Otokage to retreat at age 12

Trained by Jiraiya

Made Special Jounin by age 12

Jounin made by age 12.

Container of Kyuubi


	18. Training in Cloud

I don't own Naruto. Beta-ed by CrazyRubsOff

The Fox and the Hound

Training in Cloud

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Naruto and his two allies arrived at the village entrance of the village hidden in the cloud. "Halt who are you?" asked a guard.

"My name is Naruto and I have a meeting with the Raikage," replied the blond.

The guard nodded his head, "Very well, I will take you to see Raikage-sama," said the chunin guard.

Naruto, Itachi and Hana got to the administrative building and were told to wait at a door with a lightning bolt. "Raikage-sama," said the chunin. "You have some ronin who want to speak to you," said the guard.

"I have been excepting them," said the Raikage.

"Of course," said the chunin as the door was opened and the three walked in.

Naruto bowed, "Lord Raikage, it is an honor to meet you," he said.

"I must say you have a lot of guts walking in here, Namikaze. After what your father did to my ninja," said the Dark Skinned Kage.

"You have a lot of guts kidnapping my mother from the Leaf, however that is in the past and I would like to start anew," Naruto told him.

"I like you kid," said the Raikage. "Why was the real reason for a meeting? And why is a missing nin with you?" asked the village leader as he looked at Itachi.

"Itachi, please place a silencing seal and I want you two to leave the room really quick," said Naruto.

"Hai," said Itachi as he left the room with Hana.

Naruto looked at the Raikage. "can tell your ANBU to leave, this is sensitive information," said Naruto.

The Raikage motioned his ANBU to leave, "Itachi was framed by the elders after being tricked to murder his clan for an apparent coup," said Naruto. "Danzo was the main factor of this arrangement and they went over the Hokage's head."

"Now if you would answer my first question," said A, pressing the blonde.

"I wish to learn how to use my Biju cloak with no adverse effects to me," said Naruto.

"I will have you trained by Yugito who has the two tails in her," said A. "In the meantime I shall house you at my compound," said the Raikage.

Naruto bows. "Thank you, Lord Raikage," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing in front of a blond girl, "It is an honor, Yugito-sensei," he said.

"It's nice to see a fellow Jinchuuriki who is not all about rapping," said the female getting a look from Naruto.

"Is this a story for another time?" asked Naruto.

Yugito nodded her head but got serious, "I assume you've had contact with the Kyuubi, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather more of a partnership." He told her.

"You need to release him in your mindscape, do battle, and earn his full respect," said Yugito.

"Very well how do I do that?" asked Naruto.

"You must meditate," said Yugito. Naruto sat down and closes his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto entered his mindscape and see the field with the Kyuubi having a collar on with a seal, "it is time Naruto," said the demon.

Naruto tears off the tag and the Kyuubi growls, "final test Namikaze," said the Kyuubi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappears in front of the Kyuubi "Rasengan," he said as he slammed it a giant Rasengan into the Kyuubi making a crater in the process.

The Kyuubi swipes his tail and knocks Naruto away into a tree in the landscape. The Kyuubi opened his maw in order to fire a black orb at Naruto who disappears with a Hiraishin as the attack destroys a distant landscape with a powerful explosion.

Naruto reappeared in front of the Kyuubi and slamed his fist in to him with a chakra enhanced punch. "You are just as skilled as you father, Minato the Yondaime Hokage," said the Kyuubi as he slammed his paw onto Naruto in retaliation. Naruto barely avoided it but he gets cut on his leg from the claw.

"I have those who help reach this level, Hana-sensei, Onoki-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, Iruka-sensei and you Kyuubi-sensei," said the blond as he breaths in, "all of you helped me become what I achived," said Naruto. "Let's end this battle."

"The Kyuubi opens it mouth and a condensed Orb of chakra is formed. Naruto starts to forms his attack a Rasengan but with Dust element in it.

"Tailed Beast Bomb," said the Kyuubi.

"Dust release: Rasen Partical disintegration," said the blond as he throws it at the Kyuubi's attack and the two attacks clash.

Naruto is thrown back as is the Kyuubi from the sheer power of the attack. Naruto gets on his knee as he regains focus and starts a struggle with the Beast Bomb. "Naruto-kun, don't give up," said a female voice.

"You will succeed Naruto, my son," said a male voice. "You must protect those precious to you Naruto-kun."

Hana's image appears in his mind as his eyes widen. Regaining raw determination he releases all of his chakra as his Rasengan overpower the beast bomb throwing the Kyuubi back from the attack. "Well done, partner," said the Kyuubi as he lost consciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wakes up out of his mindscape and smiled "Did you win?" asked Yugito.

Naruto nodded, "yes, but we are not official partners. He is hurt from my last attack so he can't communicate at the moment until he recovers," said Naruto.

"I will teach you the tailed beast bomb when the Kyuubi is better," Yugito assured him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End flashback

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am now working with the Kyuubi to learn as much as possible and help me in battle," said the blond.

Tsume nods her head, "that is an interesting journey," she told him.

"Housing a millenia old demon in your gut has its benefits, what with the knowledge and tactics you can get. But I was not done with my training in cloud, I was then taught by the Raikage and Black Panther Darui. I meet A's brother Killer Bee, that was an interesting meeting," said Naruto.

After learning from them they put me through the test. I had to fight one-on-one with the Raikage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Naruto was standing in front of A, "Alright this is your test," said the Raikage. "You must beat me in battle."

Naruto nodded and the two stared off. A disappeared in a lightning bolt, "Lariat," shouted the Raikage as he rammed into Naruto.

"Katsu," said Naruto as he exploded singeing the Raikage.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," said Naruto as a dragon of water is formed from the air hitting the Raikage.

The Raikage's body is surrounded by lightning and he charges Naruto. Naruto coats his hands with wind chakra and stands his ground as he catches the Raikage's charge with his hands with the wind chakra overpower the lightning chakra and throwing him back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the stands people were shocked that Naruto caught the Raikage's charge with his bare hands.

"Unreal," said Yugito.

"That move was a tool, and I will be a fool, to fight ol nineo" Killer Bee rapped as Yugito punched him.

"Don't start," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raikage smiled "I have not had this much fun in a while," said A.

"Lightening Style: Lightening Panther," he said as a yellow panther made of lightening formed and hit Naruto who disappeared in smoke.

"Rasengan," said Naruto as he slams his signature attack into the Raikage knocking him out.

"I win," said Naruto, assuredly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End flashback

He became an ally later but he had to get approved by the council.

An Inuzuka member walked in, "Uzukage-sama and Tsume-sama, we have a situation," he said

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru has sent 20,000 ninja to our wall; Hokage-sama would like your assistance," he reported.

Tsume, stay here and enjoy the show," said Naruto. "I will deal with the army by myself."

Naruto put on his orange robes before leaving in a wind shunshin and appearing next to Tsunade. "Hokage-dono, have all your ninja get behind the wall," he told her.

"Why?" she asked, perplexed.

"The jutsu I am going to use is an A rank Kinjutsu that will kill everyone on the battlefield; I want all of your ninja away from the attack," the Uzukage informed her.

Tsunade nodded, "Konoha ninja behind the walls," she shouted.

The Uzukage walked out of the wall as the army approached, "well; I hope you have a good medic to heal you or a monk to ease your path to death," said the Uzukage.

The army looks at the lone ninja somewhat sceptical, "whoever takes his head will be rewarded," said the commander as the whole sound army charged forward.

Wind Style: Field Shred of blood," said the Kage as the wind picked up, slashing the army and killing many as well as wounding many more.

"Now for the final part, Wind Style: Field of Destruction," said the Uzukage as the ninja screamed as the cuts on their bodies grew larger until they were cut to pieces from the combined attack.

On the wall the Konoha ninja were silent. "Unbelievable," Tsunade breathed.

The Uzukage jumped back onto the wall, "The army is dealt with," The blonde said simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The Uzukage was in a meeting with the Hokage and the clan heads, "thank you for your assistance," Tsunade told him sincerely.

"Was that an original jutsu?" asked Shikaku.

"It was Nara-san, but it is forbidden because of the chakra that is needed to use the jutsu, as well as the killing power it commands." The Uzukage replied.

"We are grateful for saving a lot of my Shinobi's lives," Tsunade said yet again. "We must finish Sound Village and Grass village."

Naruto shook his head "I will go to grass, because something is wrong, I know the leader and he wouldn't betray me unless he was replaced, not after I saved his life and that of his daughters," said Naruto.

"Do you need a team?" asked Tsunade.

"I would like my original team," Naruto requested.

"I shall get to it and get them here," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"By the way I have beaten paperwork; do you want to know how?" asked the Uzukage.

The Hokage and clan heads nodded their head enthusiastically. "Kage Bushin," was all the Uzukage told them.

The clan heads and the Hokage sat in their place frozen as the Uzukage chuckled as he walked out, "talk to you all later."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

Naruto's Entry up to this point after the attack on Konoha by sound and grass.

Naruto Namikaze

Age: 16 ½

Rank: SS

Ninja Rank: Kage

Monikers: The Wind Hydra  
Army Killer  
Element God  
Elemental Substitution god  
Nidaime Shinobi no Kami

Techniques:  
Taijutsu: S rank  
Ninjutsu: SS rank  
Genjutsu breaking: B rank  
Genjutsu Casting: C rank  
Kenjutsu: S rank  
Fuinjutsu: S rank  
Chakra Control: SS rank  
Medical Ninjutsu: B rank

Elemental ranking:  
Wind: SS  
Water: SS  
Fire: A rank  
Earth: S rank  
Dust: A rank  
Lightning: C rank

Jutsu's by Village learned

Konoha

S rank Kinjutsu: Harem jutsu  
A rank Kinjutsu: Ninja centrefold  
A Rank Kinjutsu: Massive Shadow clone  
B rank Kinjutsu: Shadow clone jutsu  
B Rank: Shrunken Shadow Clone Jutsu  
B rank Kunai Shadow clone Jutsu  
A rank: Rasengan  
S ran Kinjutsu: Wind Style Rasengan  
S Rank Flying Thunder God mastered  
D rank: Water Shotgun  
A rank: Summoning Toads  
S rank: Rasengan Tunneling fang

Suna

B rank jutsu: Wind Style Field Shred (original jutsu)  
SS rank Kin jutsu: Wind Style Rasengan barrage (Original: two wind Style Rasengan)  
A rank: Blade of Wind  
C rank: Replacements slash (Original,) this is a Substitution jutsu with wind that if it is a physical attack it will cut the attack. Chakra control need a least A rank and mastery of Wind. Has been taught to Baki, Temari and Gaara by Naruto.

Stone

A Rank: Earth Style: Fist of the Earth  
A Rank: Earth Style: Earth Armor  
A Rank: Earth Style: Earth Lance( Original)  
S Rank: Secret Art: Terrain Sift (Original)  
A Rank: Dust Style: Dust Prison (concept taken from Gaara)  
S rank: Dust Style: Dust Burial (concept taken from Gaara)  
A Rank Kinjutsu: Wind Style: Field of Destruction (used with Wind Style Field shred; named army killer)  
Earth Control learned Earth Sonar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whirlpool

Learned from Itachi:

C Rank Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu  
B rank: Fire Style: Field Blaze  
A Rank Fire Style: Fire Ball Homing Jutsu

Self taught

A Rank: Fuinjutsu: Immobilization  
S rank: Fuin Life Drain

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bounties

Sound: 10,000,000  
Grass: 10,000,000  
Rain 30,000,000  
Bounty from Cloud removed

Accomplishments

Flee on Sight or Surrender

Special Jounin age 12

Forced Otokage to retreat Age 12

Jounin Age 12

Fought Sandaime Hokage to a draw age 15

Beat Roshi: Lava of Stone Village: 15

Fought Yondaime Raikage A and won: age 15

Fought for five hour against Kazekage; Tsuchikage and Mizukage before yielding age 16

EARNED Kage title from the four Kage minus Hokage: age 16

Killed Hidan of the Jashin: 16

Forced Kakazu the bounty hunter to retreat: 16

Wiped out Sound Army of 20,000 with two Jutsus 16 1/2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is his entry from the Sound Village bingo book.

Betaed by crazyrubsoff


End file.
